


Puella Magi Yuusei Magica

by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor, RedShoeParade



Series: A Story for the Reincarnation Prodigy: A God's Game of Love and Life [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gore, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, PMMM AU, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Ship hate I suppose, Spoilers for both series, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor/pseuds/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShoeParade/pseuds/RedShoeParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For anything else would be selfish."</p><p>A story about the self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not satisfied yet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the first like eight chapters. They were written about oh, six months ago to a year ago. The story definitely picks up from there. Not to say those chapters are bad but they're not the best but they're really short so it should be alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these franchises or their characters.

 

 **Author Note:** This is the beginning of The Grand Scheme: Life Game, a series of deconstructions of popular AUs with this one being the crossover AU. I decided rather than picking an Alternate Universe where everything is pleasant and no one dies, I would pick one where the Universe is of equal or greater pain than the previous. But that's enough of that. Let's begin our Life Game.

 

Puella Magi Yuusei Magica

I'm not satisfied yet

 

_Once upon a time there was a team of Mahou Shoujo. They lived for a very long time and protected the city with a fever that no one else would dare have. They were full of hope and kindness and kept their magic use in check. Once upon a time there was a team of Mahou Shoujo and one of them, a very kind man with a young son and a loving wife, decided to abolish the use of Soul Gems and so sought out a way to make them unnecessary. Once upon a time there was a team of Mahou Shoujo and they went mysteriously missing as the city they sought to protect was torn apart and there were only three survivors of the massacre. Once upon a time there was a wish._

 

_Cebybt vz Uvzzry 2XXX_

 

**Bhyjx tul kmtrs txlihk bx siexbhyjx aelq wfre sgi vyjr qohwed. In txlihk pntb xhzr sgnsg vgrx ahv mmecj mwaaav mojwl fnx vkjagk. Pmelw hzr mlhwiyk ujgcf bx siexbhyjx aelq wzlf sgi dlwtwy. Nzx xks al hopwkjd cf lroew uzt nzx xtujl fry kh aimauqe. Cl ujgcfl binz t rah znrmcfz xozled ti zbrsydy fs bw iwejskjs u hefn nzty tbjxftyfl yhy wgyilw ptrfv. Pmelw hzr mlhwy vwznn sgn hah'l xaeh obxh ufrrolw.**

 

“Really a wish?” Crow asks the small screen in his hand with a grin.

 

“Yes, truly any wish you desire can be granted with a price.” The voice coming from it says deep and slow.

 

“Any wish?” Kiryu smiles and he licked his lips with that predatory feel that made me feel so uncomfortable sometimes.

 

“As I have said before and will say again, truly any wish you desire can be granted with a price, so what do you say? For a wish would you protect this city with your lives?” The voice asks as a piano plays in the background.

 

“Of course!” Jack scoffs. 

 

“Be careful Jack, your wish might go wrong.” I say in a thin voice.

 

“Wrong?” He snorts at me. “I'm never wrong and surely nothing I wish for is wrong.”

 

Crow laughs slightly at that and Kiryu's grin grows. I only frown. I have nothing worth wishing for, it'd be a waste of the universe's energy, a burden. I would perhaps wish for my parents back, a happy life but that is ultimately a selfish wish and that is unacceptable for me.

 

“I wish that I could protect everyone in this city!” Kiryu chirps with the enthusiasm I usually enjoy.

 

Kiryu is so selfless; I admire that about him.

 

Jack ponders about it and flashes me a sad little smile.

 

“I'm very sorry you three but a selfish desire takes priority over this city for me. You'll do fine without me, alright? There's another city that holds the apple of my eye dearly.” Jack begins.

 

“No way Jack! We're supposed to always be together! Satisfaction forever, you know. Anything else, that's selfish and selfish people deserve to die!” The white haired man yells back.

 

Jack sneers in response but his lavender being says otherwise.

 

Kiryu's been trying to think of a plan of action to free Satellite from the holds of the vicious gangs and criminals that will here. Everything he's tried has achieved nothing, sometimes even harmed the situation. As such, he depends on us to help the city. He depends on Jack... And yet, Jack isn't very dependable. He's not as dedicated as I am. I believe he wants to leave us. No, I know he does. I can sense it in his colour. He needs to leave. I just don't know why. 

 

“Kiryu, could I make my wish later please, I'm not ready yet.” Crow stutters over his words; I think he's afraid of Kiryu.

 

Understandable, Kiryu can sometimes be quite terrifying but he has only good intentions at heart. He'd never hurt any of us, he'd never fall into darkness or despair. He's a good man with a good heart. I wish more people would see that.

 

“Alright Crow! But make sure to make one! This is the only way to keep this place safe after all!” Kiryu grins again as he runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah.” Our youngest member replies as he fidgets with his earrings.

 

Jack looks rather sheepish. 

 

“I don't know what to wish for Kiryu.” He mumbles.

 

“Simple! Wish for strength, for power, anything to help the city really!”

 

Jack frowns before looking deep into my eyes and snatching the small computer that everyone has out of Crow's hand.

 

“Kiryu, I'm scared, I don't want to!” The King of Trash cries as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

Kiryu's eyes soften from their catlike nature to a warm honey brown.

 

“Oi Jack, there's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing bad's going to happen to any of us. These wishes are to keep others safe! To keep ourselves safe! There's no way we'll ever regret this!” Our leader shouts with is eyes shining with courage and hope.

 

“Al-alright. But, but Kiryu, my wish is selfish.” A violet hued person speaks

.

“Hmrn. Well what is it then? Let me have it.” 

 

Crow sulks to the back and stares out at the city from the rooftop. The wind blows his earrings backwards and forwards; it's too strong today. I sit by him but face Jack and Kiryu, to make sure they don't fight. The wind threatens to knock me off. It doesn't get anywhere.

 

“You four have a great potential.” The voice starts up again, slightly muffled by the whistling of that powerful wind and by the passionate colours swirling together. “If you all make wishes by the year's end than you'll all live in Neo-Domino peacefully until the end of your days. You can even live there until the year is up. So a wish and your freedom for little more than you dedication to our city. Does that seem adequate to you, what do you call yourselves? Oh yes, Team Satisfaction?”

 

“Neo-Domino...” Our leader wonders out loud.

 

Those words make Jack's eyes flash with an emotion I don't understand.

 

“So we all got to make wishes?” Crow asks as the wind blows even his spiked hair into it.

 

“Indeed.” The voice repeats.

 

Crow scowls, revealing his true feelings immediately. Jack also reveals his hand but he tries to cover it back up, he's clearly pleased by this. Kiryu, I can't read Kiryu's face. I can't read his colours. He's too strong for me... I myself, am indifferent to all of this. It doesn't matter. 

 

“Please contract us again once you decide upon your wishes.” The voice says in a monotone that concerns me; it's almost like a machine with no emotions, no real empathy.

 

“I have decided on mine but I want passage to the city first!” Jack cries out.

 

Crow glances at him through the corner of his eye and begins to wave his hand around in the cold air. Kiryu seems to be in anger; justified as it is, this is Jack here. 

 

“Hmn. I will have you four picked up shortly then. Then you may all have your wishes.” The voice speaks as if it were thinking to itself.

 

A distinct clicking sound and we are left alone once more. The colours swell again, tension. A fight's about to begin. Jack turns to walk away. Crow sighs into the air and watches as feathers are carried on gusts of it. Kiryu twitches. And then there's scarlet. Blood flows down from Jack's nose as Kiryu's fist slams into it, nearly knocking the blonde off the building. Our leader lifts him up by the collar and kicks the legs out from under him so Jack stays down. 

 

“What was that?!” Kiryu snarls, his face warping into the picture of madness.

 

“I want to go to the city. A King has no place in a field of trash.” Jack explains, a sad reality, his voice trembling like a leaf in a storm.

 

“Field of trash? This is our home Jack! Where we took our first breaths, where we first met! You can't just abandon it and all the people in it! They need heroes too!” Kiryu cries out.

 

“I have no function here.” 

 

“No function? You're a member of Team Satisfaction!”

 

“Hmn. Let me go. You can't hold me here any longer! I want a future! But... you can have a future with me Kiryu!” Jack shakes free and grabs onto Kiryu's hands. “Please come with me! The three of you!”

 

“Come with you? To that city that has forsaken us? No! Never! NEVER JACK!” 

 

“K-Kiryu...” Jack mumbles underneath his breath and turns to us. His expression is miserable. “Will either of you come with me?”

 

The pumpkin shade breathes out into the wind.

 

“Only if Kiryu and Yuusei come too.” He whispers, closing his eyes.

 

“Yuusei?” Jack asks, his voice cracking.

 

“I can't go, not without Kiryu.” I confess.

 

“So you're all going to just leave me? Stay here until you rot? Hmn, I thought you had ambition, drive, dreams--” He tries to start.

 

“You know nothing of my dreams traitor!” Kiryu snaps back.

 

Crow hums and smiles to the sky. Seems he's gotten used to the fighting.

 

“Fine. Goodbye. I'll see you again one day I ho--”

 

“Shut up Jack! Just stay! Just stay! There's no freedom in Neo-Domino either! Stay with us Jack! Please! Please!” He shrieks in return as he clutches at Jack's jacket and pulls him back and flips him around. 

 

His face, I honestly can't recognize his face right now. It's... concerning...

 

“Kiryu please stop. You're making a fool of yourself. I'm losing respect for you. I'm leaving and that's final.” The blonde replies with a callous nature. 

 

He slips the jacket and off and starts descending the building rapidly.

 

“Aren't you going to do anything? You two are close!” Our leader screams towards him.

 

“I can't stop him either. It's his wish, get it?” Crow replies.

 

Kiryu's eyes flash with something very confusing.

 

“Then, then we're going with him! Protect him from his own selfish wishes!” The white haired man cries out with such remarkable dedication.

 

Crow stands up and lets the feathers he's been catching go to the air and be carried away. He trails off after Jack with his hands in his pockets. Kiryu goes next with a much calmer expression than previously. He always gets so passionate about us, as if we were lovers. I follow last as usual and survey my surroundings. This building is falling apart and moss is collecting in the cracks. Many people say it's more trash than the others but to me it's a hidden treasure. It still stands and though the bannister on the staircase is lose and the roof fell partially in it's still a wonderful place for me. It's so calm and it stays warm enough if we all huddle together and light a fire. It's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than this. Surely Neo-Domino can't be more beautiful. Jack will realize that and we'll come back and protect this city together.

 

We all continue our pace towards the gap between Neo-Domino and Satellite. According to The Director and the rest of the MSO and Security they do this to protect the citizens of Neo-Domino from the high Majo population of Satellite. Kiryu says that's wrong but I'm not sure. I've seen a lot of Labyrinths though they were always gone before too many people were injured. Apparently there is a team of Mahou Shoujo that live in the Bad Area that are keeping the Majo population under control. I've never seen them though so it's probably just a rumor. 

 

We four stand in front of the gap and stare out at the brightly coloured city before us. Jack's eyes fill with an emotion I've never seen before. Kiryu looks like he's going to be sick. A tall man with greasy black hair and brown eyes escorts us into a helicopter. He puts a hand on Kiryu's shoulder only to have it slapped off. The man frowns.

 

“I am Tetsu Ushio and I am here to take you from Satellite to Neo-Domino on request of The Director, okay scumbags?” The greasy cop explains.

 

“Whatever. I'm not satisfied yet. I don't think I can be satisfied in that city. I hope you know where you're bringing us Jack.” Kiryu sighs, making it clear he doesn't want to be here in the slightest.

 

Ushio sneers and seats him in the back. I sit down beside our leader. Jack sits as close to the front as he can and Crow sits beside him; for the best as Crow is by far the most laid back of all of us.

 

The helicopter takes off and I wave my beloved city goodbye. We'll return after Kiryu shows Jack the selfishness and foolishness of his petty wish before he wishes it. Surely it won't be that long.

 

_"Rva Znaa fvrug va qre Jryg, jnf re vz Uremra geätg."_


	2. I've decided on my wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're doing better now. Still not so good but better.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own these franchises or any of their characters.

 

PMYM

I've decided on my wish

**Tny obxh, ifx yhcfz, flf zx'x epwk bahlxi. Tbw Dnna gg mim lawohw fztnwkjd uthzt nzx xefxbxhhwlx oz laj awl tsd wgnlhyv ans nzhzgbll tf mag yo nzx boldw. Me fsr frimgi oh zbx wijei oz lkfsb ag yhck xrpnq mmeulxw wcla xuvbxhtm laft qgnqd hwojr nsep buud, qiy, txyruq anm cf tsy qsr, xhuhx tr zgkr. Ab, lans qsl siww, kngbl? Aj molmjryv wjejdr znxwkseula mim tkjanz tgool mme mwekimzgjsm gy yhck pnsb sl me qalmex am nn nzbx blazmt Olhuiu gy f pfsvj. Yyk, rjs nzbx im seq hy wojr qsgyex, lkzls, knwefq. Aj wufmjd ufw bimzxi tbal jvyj lnnww mme mltws vmkst imm fnx laj fuakd tudxx hck fttbwk yofv anm vwvfmy fhyhcfz rolw mmah hkjtnq enem.**

 

“We will be landing in Neo-Domino shortly.” The pilot informs us. 

 

Jack is staring out the window at this Utopia he desires so much. Crow has his eyes closed and appears to be enjoying the feeling of flying. There is a reason we call him Crow after all; he's always loved birds. Kiryu is darting his head from area to area as to make sure he doesn't miss any action. I remain as still as I can, I don't want to be a burden, I don't want to reconfirm my status as the millstone. All I have to offer is my mind after all. I hope that's enough.

 

I have always felt like I was less than the others. Jack has his skill in fighting and his charm, Crow has his theft and lockpicking as well as his immense kindness and Kiryu is a born leader with exceptional beauty as well as an excellent strategist and has so much magical potential. I, I fix things and I know how to read and write and my vocabulary is large I suppose but none of this has any practical purpose. If it can not be applied to make someone's life better than there is no need for it. My intelligence made only my own better and only by a fraction. Yes, I am the weak link, with my wish I intend to become stronger.

 

“What are you looking at scum?” Ushio snarls towards Kiryu.

 

“You.” Kiryu replies.

 

In return for his defiance he gets a slap straight across his face.

 

“Don't talk back to me punk!” The man hisses again.

 

Kiryu lets out a smile.

 

“Don't hit the face, it's my moneymaker.” He laughs.

 

Kiryu was never one to bow down to anyone, not even those that crush him without a thought. I admire that. I wish that I could be like that.

 

The older man raises his hand again before suddenly dropping him.

 

“You're not worth it.” He mutters.

 

The helicopter slowly descends. This city is so white it burns my eyes. How could anything be kept this sparkling It's almost as if Majo don't even exist here. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Yes it would be, it would be. We'd have no more troubles, no more issues, we wouldn't have to fight so much, no one would have to get hurt and we'd live good lives. Maybe Jack is right, maybe this city is better. But if we go who will protect Satellite, they'd just leave it, I know that. Forsaking a city for a good life is the most selfish thing I can think of, I refuse to be as selfish as Jack. It is the only thing I can pride myself on. 

 

Jack smiles wide as the helicopter brushes the ground below. Crow's eyes snap open and he stands up and stretches as if stretching out wings. Kiryu stands up and brushes his ragged clothes off before walking out. Kiryu is always first to leave, that is our third rule. Jack leaves second and Crow leave third. I always leave last. It's like a statement of our hierarchy. It is a statement of our hierarchy. I'm on the bottom and Kiryu's at the top and that is wonderful in itself. I wish to be closer to Kiryu. Such a silly and selfish wish. Aha, isn't human nature inherently selfish anyways? Aha, I hate my uselessness, this is why I have make up my mind to make a wish, but I can't think of a wish suitable. I guess I'll have to wait. Aha, so stupid, aren't I? I slowly stand up and leave as my arm burns. Must be stress.

 

“Ah, Atlus-San, Kyosuke-San, welcome to our city.” A small person with bright purple hair and a clown's make-up says.

 

Kiryu ignores him and walks on ahead. He must want to explore, it is his favorite thing to do after all. Jack stays near the clown man.

 

“So you know my name, but I don't know yours, you wanna enlighten me?” Jack speaks; he's trying to sound polite but it just comes off as rude, yet he is still so very charming in this way.

 

“Hehe, I am Yeager, the Head of Security. I am here to take you and Kyosuke-San to meet The Director.” Yeager replies.

 

“What about Crow and Yuusei?” The violet hued man asks.

 

“They have not yet even considered their wishes but arrangements will be made for them to have comfortable places in the city.” The clown explains.

 

This satisfies Jack and he looks so content. At least he asked what would happen to us, I love it when he's concerned, it doesn't happen enough. It makes Kiryu so upset when he acts like we don't exist. Deep inside though I understand that he believes in bonds as much as the rest of us. 

 

“Right then. So when will be having this meeting?” Jack asks.

 

“That's a surprise Atlus-San, hehe. Now this is Mikage Sagiri, she's here to lead you around the city and assure nothing comes to you as well as help you adjust to you life here. She's a trained member of Security so no need to worry about being attacked. Hehe.”

 

This man frightens me. He most likely doesn't have the best intents for Jack. I wish that he'll be safe. If he was to die, if any of us were to, I would fall into the deepest despair.

 

Jack grunts and a woman with blue hair, round yellow eyes, and a slim figure in a skirt suit with high heels takes Jack's hand. He leaves with her and we are left with The Head of Security. 

 

“Now your accommodations will be with three Meguca from your former home. We don't want anything happening to you Fudou-Kun, hehe. You're looking for a Robert Pearson, a Bolger and a Saiga. You can't miss them, hehe.” Yeager chuckles before disappearing behind many armed men.

 

Crow and I walk off together for a short while. I hardly ever spend time with Crow; I know him much less than the other two. For all I know he could---

 

“That guy's laugh is creepy, we can't trust him. 'Sides he didn't even give us directions, just names, I understand how Bolger and Robert Pearson are very distinctive names and all but still. We could be wandering for a long time fore we meet anyone with those names, even more we're gonna have to ask around. This is ridiculous. Kiryu's god knows where and Jack's getting every advantage, isn't it just like them? Ugh, we need to stand together, we're only here cause of them anyway.” Crow groans.

 

“Be grateful, you'd probably still be selling your body if it wasn't for them, I'd probably be dead.” I scold.

 

I can't stand ungrateful people. 

 

Crow stares at me before laughing deeply.

 

“Who said I stopped? I ain't got any skills but stealing and that just got my face fucked up.”

 

There are reasons I never talked with Crow much after his first few trips to The Facility and later The Bad Area. Something had gone from his heart, something very precious.

 

“Crow....” I start.

 

He remains silent and speeds up to get away from me. 

 

This area is dark; the buildings are so tall they obstruct the sunlight. The bricks are chipped and the ground is broken and needles lay about. I must have wandered into this city's Bad Area. Oh no. I continue down the darkened alleyway; Crow's gone, I'm alone in a dark alleyway, a horror story start surely. A man leers at me from the shadows and his strangely white teeth are quite visible.

 

“What's up Blue Eyes?” He snickers.

 

Just like those criminals back in Satellite, ah. 

 

“Leave me be, I have nothing for you.” I reply.

 

The man looks puzzled and steps slightly out of the shadows. His face is still obscured but I can see his shoes, a pair of black loafers. They look very shiny, could this man not be a criminal after all? Regardless he seems like someone to be feared.

 

“You look worried Blue Eyes.” He grins.

 

A slight shine comes from his hand. I take off. 

 

The darkness begins to blur and there's no light in sight, will this place ever end? I hate this. I hear footsteps, they're echoing, far behind, close ahead? Don't know. A figure, there's a figure, a shadow. I strike at it and knock it flat down.

 

“The hell?”The figure cries out.

I stumble on until I see the light. A sweeping motion knocks my legs out from underneath me and I fall down. A small pair of cream coloured boots are in front of me.

 

“I really can't leave you two alone, not even to go shopping.” A man sighs. “I go for five minutes and you terrorize this poor boy. I honestly can't believe it.”

 

“Sorry Robert.” The man from before who was threatening me replies.

 

“Yeah whatever.” The voice of the figure I struck sighs with a mouthful of something.

 

One of them leans down and grabs my hand. He has reddish brown hair and an actual beard, wow, I've never seen one of those before. He's wearing a long black coat with chains wrapping around his stomach and chest and a pair of black pants with something very shiny on the button in the shape of a feather. He lifts me up and pats me on the head.

 

“There you go, are you alright?” He asks.

 

I look at the other two. The man with a shiny pipe must be the one that threatened me. He has red hair with a blond mohawk and a pair of black sunglasses, definitely a criminal from Satellite, no respectable person would have that hairstyle, that's what Jack told me. He's clad in a deep red suit with a white dress shirt, peculiar, and a pair of shiny black loafers, his right cuff sparkles with a scarlet gem in the shape of wrench. The other has brown hair and eyes as well as a beard and is wearing a strange creamish, beige, pink colour shirt with a bright green pair of pants and vest with a black Y in bad stitching on the left pocket. The pocket sparkles with a similarly strange coloured gem in the shape of a circle.

 

“Are you three Meguca?” I ask them.

 

It only makes sense, the impossible colour, the shiny gems, yes they must be Meguca.

 

“A matter of fact Blue Eyes, we are.” The criminal speaks.

 

“Mmnn.” The brunette mumbles.

 

“Ah, you two have no social skills at all. This is why people are intimidated by you. Yes we are Meguca, my name is Robert Pearson and these two goons are Saiga and Bolger. I believe you are Fudou Yuusei and we're supposed to watch over you and Crow Hogan, am I correct?”

 

“Pfft, my social skills are just fine Robert.”Either Saiga or Bolger smiles.

 

The other man sighs and walks off.

 

“Yes, I'm Fudou Yuusei.” I inform them.

 

“Ah and I am Bolger.” The scarlet clad man grins towards me. “Any idea where this Crow kid is?”

 

“None at all, sorry for the burden of caring for us.” I apologize.

 

Pearson scoffs.

 

“I already take care of a boatload of kids, two more ain't a problem.” He laughs before grabbing onto my hand.

His teammates eye twitches.

 

“Something that matter sir?” I ask the clearly older man.

 

“Sir? Aha sir. No nothing is the matter.” He replies.

 

He grabs fast on to Pearson's other hand. 

 

“Here let's get you away from here, I'm a tinge worried that the Majo will reappear and I really don't have the energy to fight one right now.” Pearson mentions.

 

He takes me along. I wonder where Jack is, if Kiryu's alright. Crow's fine, he's always fine, he knows the streets, every street in this world, like the back of his hand; I'm not worried about him. Kiryu however likes to get into fights and here where there are so many Meguca it's a dangerous thing. Jack, I hope I can see him again at least, it appears that he is very deeply tangled in his selfish wish. What a sad thing. I look at Bolger, he seems angry, he's shaking. I wonder as well, has no one called him sir before, a strange thing but I suppose as he is considered scum that the honor of being called that is great.

 

A tall building reaches up into the sky that so much duller than the one back in Satellite, like there was no hope in this city.

 

Bolger releases his friend's hand and open the door for us. Pearson takes me up the stairs.

 

“Why aren't we using the elevator?” I can't help but ask.

 

“Because the stairs are better to use for combat and escape.” He replies with his previously cheerful tone vanishing to one of dead seriousness.

 

When he sees the fear that I feel is evident in my face his frown turns into a smile.

 

“No need to worry though, Majo wouldn't come so close to an apartment building full of Mahou Shounen and Shoujo such as myself, oh wait you use Meguca don't you? Sorry about that. Anyways it's beside Arcadia: Magic and Miracles no less. We're safe here, okay?”

 

“Yes, okay, sorry to concern you.” 

 

“Why are you always sorry boy? You seem sorry for living, which as far as I can tell is a great blessing.”

 

“I have always harmed others; my existence is as much a blessing as Kiryu's is a sin.”

 

“Who's this Kiryu fellow? Is he your boyfriend?”

 

“No, Kiryu is my friend and my leader.”

 

Though I wish for it to be that way, however I do not deserve a love such as his. 

 

“Alright, there's nothing wrong with that I hope you understand, no need to be ashamed.”

 

“No he really isn't my boyfriend.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He doesn't believe me. Great.

 

He takes me up even further. 

 

“Here we go Room #44.” He smiles.

 

Bolger pushes past me and holds open the door.

 

“You were too fast again Pearson. You ought to slow down.” The scarlet tinted man sighs.

 

“Life's to short to live it slow Bolger.” He grins before walking in with his hand still in mine.

 

He's very touchy. Probably has a foreign heritage. This area is the melting pot of the world after all, immigrants from all over came before Zero Reverse and they were forced into Satellite if they had no money or nothing to offer. I heard a Russian family sold their daughter to stay in Neo-Domino. Some people are just so lost. 

 

“Hey Yuusei, been waiting for you.” Crow says as he eats some noodles on a bed in the middle of the apartment's living room.

 

“How'd you get in here?!” Bolger screams.

 

“Kris, call down, would you?” Pearson sighs.

 

This causes the man to do turn his anger towards Pearson.

 

“Robert, what did you just call me?” He asks with a slight scream in his voice.

 

“Kris, isn't that alright?” The blackened man asks back.

 

“I, I didn't think you, uh, just goodnight Robert.” The other man stumbles into a room and slams the door.

 

No one says a word for a few moments and Crow stops eating mid mouthful.

 

“He's got anger issues.” Pearson sighs as he goes to take the noodles off Crow.

 

Crow jerks back and snaps a frown.

 

“Hey these are mine, I bought em!” He growls.

 

“I just want to make you something better, alright boy?” 

 

“Boy? I ain't that young! Ya hear this Yuusei!”

 

Crow got so aggressive after The Bad Area, maybe he'll calm down after he has someone to care for him.

 

“Hey you listenin'?” 

 

“Stop yelling at Yuusei, he's probably had a bad day as well. Now what do you want to eat?”

Crow smiles along with me. No one has ever offered us anything to eat since Martha. This is nice, maybe I could be--

 

“Can I have soup?” Crow asks with a huge grin.

 

“Course. What about you boy?” The older man questions me.

 

“Just whatever Crow is having, I don't want to be a burden.” I reply.

 

He frowns.

 

“Sure, if you feel like you want to eat that then I'll make you some too.”

 

He turns on the stove and begins to cook. The door opens. His other teammates, Saiga, walks in.

 

“Just got some crap from the MSO, we've got a Majo that's been moving 'er maze thing around the city.” He mentions. “Don' know where it's been or where it's goin' yet but we better keep our eyes peeled.”

 

He takes a seat down beside me and stares intently at Bolger's bedroom door. A look that I don't understand.

 

&&&

 

“I have decided on my wish.” I state towards the woman accompanying me.

 

I wave my hands towards the small device and have my servant fetch it for me. 

 

I was always a fan of fairy tales, of stories about great kings. It has always been my one and only dream to be such. They mocked me, they hated me, a King of Trash and only trash they screamed at the top of their foolish and hopeless little lungs. Look at me now, a real King on a real throne, aha. Just one wish is all it takes right? And Kiryu did say that we'd have to make our wishes. I no longer even care if it's selfish. I want the happy life that was robbed of me. I don't care if it's not fair. If that makes me a horrid person than let it be so.

 

“My wish is to become The King of this city.” I spoke into the machine.

 

The machine let out a deep voice and a harsh chuckle. No matter. It doesn't matter. I'll never regret this. 

 

“Your wish has been granted.” The voice says as it fades out and the light dulls to a black.

 

A flash of white light covers me as I reach out towards the glowing purple gem. I hold it fast in hand. My own and only wish, granted, isn't that nice? Even if this wish turns as black as sin I'll never regret this.

 

The door to my penthouse opens slowly as the clown like man walks in.

 

“Atlus-San are you ready to meet The, hehe, Director?” He, Yeager, asks.

 

“Indeed!” I shout in reply.

 

I walk out behind the man. I hope Kiryu can forgive this selfishness, I just want my dreams to be fulfilled no matter how black the sin.

 

_"Jngnfuv jn lhzr hentvehanxnggn. Fber tn fhorgrqrfh."_


	3. The king has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, definitely getting better.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own these franchises or any of their characters.

 

PMYM

The king has arrived

 

**Flf zx'x epwk pniog mam txjn vmksihy mmihyl yo nzx lrimgi. Tbsm'x afd aj uhvxwsnghi. Si kxytfagl diog bam ztwd. Cl pfs mg afrx fhy ti tnwn nzx gucdwnna vhbn ufw wuh. Seq hy'k xael cgtwh ztx bywg yeujbsg nzbsgm sifrn. Laft'm seq. Si oajn bw yjlf ag qopw mmihyl belw wtogww. Me njbjd mg ojrs ztwd ng nsdyjlyahv. Tql bw'eq epwk pnio bx ruyx yhul uzrhk mt tbw vtry.**

 

I am concerned about Jack; there's a bad feeling in my chest, in my stomach. I don't want him to be dead. I don't want him to die. That would be a crying shame. A shame that I can not deal with. Pearson gave us a bed last night. That was nice of him. I still heard him arguing with his teammates through the walls. They were debating plans of attack. Bolger just wanted to run up and bludgeon the Majo to death, Saiga favoured stealth and Pearson was the unwilling tiebreaker. 

 

“You do that and you're gonna get us all killed! You're the weak link here!” Saiga screamed.

 

“Pfft, maybe you are, favouring sneaking behind people's backs rather than confronting them head on.” Bolger said in response with amusement in his voice.

 

“Can we not argue about this? How about you both do your own thing.” Pearson sighed.

 

“We need to work as a team! We are one after all!” Saiga snapped.

 

“Fine with me. I'm going for her in the morning. I'm going back to bed.” Bolger growled. 

 

The door slammed shut.

 

“We're all gonna die.”Saiga said.

 

“Stop being so negative, you say that before every Majo.” Pearson replied.

 

“And ya know, one day I'm gonna be right.” 

 

“Go to bed Saiga.”

 

“Wait you mean with him? No way! I'm staying right here. You and kids, Pearson, always giving em the best.”

 

“Well fine. Here are the blankets.”

 

I fell asleep around here.

 

Crow slept like a baby. He hasn't had a real bed in a long time so he must have been taking advantage of it I think. I'm glad for him. Maybe he'll stop being so sour with enough compassion. I'm glad he can enjoy himself. Even if he is so rough. 

 

Crow shakes awake. 

 

“Mmn nmn.” He grumbles.

 

“Good morning Crow, how are you?” I ask.

 

He doesn't answer. I hope he isn't still angry at me. It's a terrible thing to strain bonds.

 

“I'm fine, hungry though!” He laughs with a voice tinted with a pumpkin colour.

 

He stands up and heads outside. Saiga is still asleep and snoring on the couch and wearing a pair of boxers I a checker print. Pearson has already started cooking and is properly dressed in a pair of ragged jeans and a white shirt, he's a nice man, how wonderful. It's rare to meet people that try their hardest to be nice. Some people are just a little lost. 

 

“Morning you boys!” He yells a little too loudly.

 

Crow stares closely at the stovetop.

 

“What's that?” The pumpkin coloured voice asks.

 

“This, this is eggs. Haven't you ever had eggs before?” The man with a black colour replies.

 

“Yeah I have but, these eggs look different. They've got spots.” Crow frowns.

 

“Ah, that's cause they ain't from chickens.” He smiles and ruffles Crow's hair.

 

Crow pouts though he seems like he's enjoying the comfort. The smiling older man continues his cooking.

 

I wonder about the Majo; is it dangerous, what type is it, how many people will die. I'm always worried about Majo, they, they were everywhere in Satellite. I heard there was a gang that dealt with them but, I'm not sure. I think there could be but, I've never seen them. I heard there were two gangs actually. Never seen either of them but I suppose they'd look like normal people. There was this strange Violent Running Tribe a while back but they didn't look like the types to help out with the community. I shouldn't think about this. Someone has to deal with them. Someone has to protect the place that everyone else has forgotten. The people there deserve to live as well, live happy lives. Some people are a little lost, but they can be saved. That's what I've learnt.

 

“Could you get Bolger, Yuusei? He's gonna be late for breakfast and he'll be angry bout that.” Pearson questions.

 

I walk over to his room. The door has several holes in it, as if someone was used to slamming against it. It is a of a wood that I do not know. The handle has dulled from use. I walk into the room and look around. The walls have similar holes. It seems like he has some sort of anger issues. A lighter is on the table. I walk over to the single bed, two people sleep in this? They must be very close. Very close indeed. I shake the lump in the bed and it is very soft. He's not here. Oh. I walk quickly out.

 

“He's gone, I'm sorry.” I stumble as I look down at the ground, the carpet has several holes in it as well though these a different, more like stab marks.

 

“Don't be sorry boy, there's no need for that. He's probably just gone to get the Majo, no issues with that. You two stay here Saiga and I'll go and we'll be back with him in no time.” The black coloured man reassures me.

Saiga says something indecipherable to his teammate. The older man's eyes grow wide and he snaps them shut.

 

“Unless you two would like to come.” He says with a tone that I do not know.

 

Crow grins and hops up.

 

“Course! We need to learn what we're dealing with before we make those wishes, right Yuusei?” His voice of a pumpkin colour asks.

 

I frown. I think me going there would be a burden. I, the weak link, would be picked off and others would suffer to rescue me. I need to make a wish soon, but what wish is suitable? I want to make a selfless wish and do some good. That's all I want.

 

A flash of that impossible colour and black and the fully transformed Meguca stand before us.

 

“Alright boys, if you're gonna come you best be careful. I don't want you two getting hurt now. Saiga any ideas on what Majo we're looking for?” The black coloured man asks the impossible one.

 

“We're looking for The Riding Witch as the call it. It's Labyrinth is a highway in a desert lined with gas tanks. It rides a modified sidecar.” Saiga informs as all with an emotion I don't understand.

 

“What area?” Pearson asks.

 

Saiga shrugs. Crow frowns. 

 

I could help with this I think. I read that Majo appear in spots that fit their theme. I can use statistics to find what fits it's theme and maybe, I can help for once. I'm just a burden really but if I can lessen that, that would be wonderful. I walk over to the table as my shoes make thuds on the carpet, Kiryu insists we wear steel toed boots. The laptop is chipped and old but it can be used. It's colour has peeled off showing black and the remaining hints of silver. I flip it open and begin to search for information. Majo in the Neo-Domino area, The Riding Witch. So far it has appeared on either roads or highways and they've been getting closer to.... this area....

 

“Um, pardon me.” I speak out from where I stand.

 

“No need to be so polite boy, there ain't no one of importance here.” The older man smiles.

 

“Al-alright. The Majo must be on a road within a less than a one mile radius according to the records on here.” I mention as I look down again.

 

“You figured that out? Yourself?” The impossible colour pursues.

 

He comes over and takes a look at the screen to which he lets out a small yelp.

 

“You hacked into the MSO database? Even I can't do that! How did you....?” He questions.

 

A skill of use, hacking, I never thought....

 

“I, I just did it.” I confess with fear.

 

He looks at me blankly.

 

“Well boy that's some real talent you got there!” The black coloured man smiles. “You're a real help you know? Well I guess we'll go take a look-see for the Majo. You two be careful now, I don't want you to be injured.” 

 

The two walk into open the door and descend down the stairs. Crow follows closely and I grab the laptop and follow at a distance. This laptop holds my worth, the lessened burden, perhaps I could be needed by someone. 

 

I climb down the stairs as fast as my legs will carry me and as fast as I can allow as to not drop this precious object within my hands. We reach the bottom. The three colours stand here with shock in their body posture. I push to the front with a confidence I thought was impossible before. Saiga looks horrified. I stare ahead and the entire area around us is a yellowed desert with no plant life and a highway with no end. Large gas tankers lie on both sides going all the way up and the horizon is green.

 

I walk slowly up the highway. It is never ending I think, the place where one could ride for all eternity I think. Crow is running up ahead for the want of sight of a Majo up close or more likely the desire to rescue Bolger. Pearson is also running up ahead, I can't actually see Saiga at all. It must be his stealth tactics. Pearson looks as if he's in a panic. I run as well, still holding my precious thing to me chest. I don't want to lose it. 

 

A large set of words in gibberish shove themselves into my face.

 

_Znmtlwexb_

 

I walk down the highway when the high pitched squeal of tires is made known. I move off to the side. A figure clothed in black leather without a head rides past as it screeches and swivels it's arms all around the elbow. I feel ill. It screeches as it rides up and down. Impaled on the spiked front of it is the scarlet tinted man. A small projectile flies past and strikes the machine. It doesn't stop. The screeches grow louder as does the roaring of the motor as it gets closer. Another set of screams joins in from the hood ornament. I stand ever farther back and examine one of the gas tankers. Engraved in a blazing deformity is more gibberish.

 

_Iezgkrex. Vxkolexi. Bylkfyyv ytr cl? Gt nynxw. Dyxhwmyv ytrg xktm vwmwasse. Dem sebask._

 

I'm not sure what it means. Perhaps it is a clue to defeating the Majo. Sadly I'm not sure how to decipher it. 

 

More screaming. Pearson takes out a long mechanical object that looks like a, a chainsaw. He charges for the Majo with a speed that is understandably inhuman. He strikes a lucky blow to the neck portion of the Majo and sends it even faster screeching. 

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing Robert? You could have missed! You could have taken my head off!” Bolger screams towards his companion.

 

“You know that wouldn't have happened.” He sighs in reply as he strikes the figure again.

 

Blood spits up in a rain fall. Crow stands behind and looks at the scene with a bitter determination and an expression I do not understand. More projectiles shoot out and strike the machine though they are too small to do any really damage. Or so I think. The projectiles strike out at the wheels of the vehicle and causes it to crash. Yet another piecing screech that goes through my head as a railroad spike would and another angry yelp from the scarlet tinted man. Saiga appears from the shadows and runs forward over to the Majo. He has an expression that I can not determine. Pearson grabs the Majo and throws it to the ground as the machine keeps moving.

 

“Durchtrennen Anleihen!” Saiga says from a slight distance. 

 

A large structure shoots out from the ground. Crow's jaw is hanging down, he's never seen a Meguca in action before, actually, neither have I. The impossible colour stands on the vast creation and hops up just as it swings a bolder towards the Majo and crushes it underneath it's girth. The structure sinks back into the ground and down comes the impossible colour. With a certain smugness on his face he walks over to the Majo and picks up it's Grief Seed. With a certain expression that I can not comprehend he looks depressed.

 

“It couldn't have been, it can't have been, impossible, not here, not after so long. Yuji...” The impossible colour stutters out.

 

A caring hand puts itself on his shoulder. Why?

 

“It can't be. Impossible. Yuji, it's all my fault.” He mutters casting his eyes to the ground.

 

“What's wrong?” Crow asks.

 

The black coloured man bites his bottom lip and the other just stares at the seed in his hand.

 

“Nothing.” He replies in a sure lie.

 

He turns from the scene and walks away. Bolger frees himself from the rubble as the Barrier vanishes. Pearson stays behind.

 

“He's going to need that Grief Seed.” he mutters under his breath.

 

I head back with the other four with my precious object still clutched to my chest, I hold my worth tightly. I take the elevator this time. I reach the door and Saiga is holding the Grief Seed up and looking at it. He detransforms into a brown vest and pants and a white shirt and holds his Soul Gem in the other hand. He pockets the seed and turns the gem into a ring. He opens the door and smiles at me.

 

“There something you ought to know Yuusei.” He says.

 

The other three arrive and Saiga closes his mouth and opens the door.

 

“I think I need to sleep.” He smiles with a feeling I don't understand very well.

 

He goes into the room Bolger apparently sleeps in a closes the door with a soft click. Pearson detransforms as well and goes back to cooking with an expression I don't understand very well. Bolger also detransforms and is wearing a hooded jacket in a green colour and jeans that have seen better days as well as combat boots. The sunglasses are regular glasses now. 

 

“Do you think he's gonna be okay Robert?” He asks in a hushed voice.

 

The older man nods slowly and continues his silent cooking. Bolger looks down and leaves.

 

“I'm going out.” He says as his heavy steps carry him.

 

“Don't lose your glasses!” Pearson calls out after him. 

 

He probably can't hear.

 

Silence descends. I wonder, what was it that Saiga wanted to tell me? Whatever it was it must have been a secret if he didn't want to say in front of the others.

 

I wish that Jack is safe. I wish that very much he hasn't contacted me yet. I'm concerned about it. Kiryu hasn't either. I wish that they are both safe. I need them. Kiryu is our bond and Jack is our strength, without them, we are nothing but fallen things. I need to make a wish and very soon. In order to protect those I love.

 

* * *

“The King has arrived!” A voice cries out with so much drama, a voice for me.

 

I walk out in my expensive clothes that a king deserves and watch as people cheer my name. This is the life I wished for. A selfish wish yes, but aren't we all selfish really? 

 

Sagiri stands by one side and this newbie, his name's Jaz or something, stands on the other. They protect me from my fans, they get a bit over the top you see. 

 

I met The Director, he is a kind man, the one that arranged for this all. He made me a king and for that I am very grateful. I am The King of Magica Duels, the duels that take place between Puella Magi for Grief Seeds. Yes, I will earn my kingship every day.

 

“Hello! Hello! Yes, your king has arrived!” I smile to my cheering fans.

 

This is truly a good life. I'll never regret this.

 

* * *

With a bag full of Grief Seeds I make my way up the stairs. Room #44 they said, that's where they are. My team! There's enough here for all of us, I made sure! They'll be happy to see me, right? I hope so! I hope they made their wishes but if not then, then I will encourage them to do so! We have to keep the city safe from all threats right? Right.

 

“ _Rire ba naq ba V pbagvahr pvepyvat_

_Jvgu abguvat ohg zl ungr va n pnebhfry bs ntbal_

_Gvyy fybjyl V sbetrg naq zl urneg fgnegf inavfuvat_

_Naq fhqqrayl V frr gung V pna'g oernx serr--V'z_

_Fyvccvat guebhtu gur penpxf bs n qnex rgreavgl_

_Jvgu abguvat ohg zl cnva naq gur cnenylmvat ntbal_

_Gb gryy zr jub V nz, jub V jnf_

_Hapregnvagl rairybcvat zl zvaq_

_Gvyy V pna'g oernx serr, naq”_


	4. Are you with us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you know where the name Kris came from.
> 
> Anyways, this one was actually surprisingly good. Narmy, but it was alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

 

PMYM

Are you with us?

 

**Me qsl flqsrx ah alxuyv uty. Pgbhem kvweuexi scdxscy latsy laft ihitsy qhz ih zbx hysw. Yeyla iua lajmmweaem agyo bal gohw ffrlgp fnx zx xclwxhhyv hzt ynxwy hazmt. Ynxstoseqy nzx iefmlnohk, mme jsbs, wyjx sugtxi ool tsd vmknex agyo bal hrufbfl zdnnd. Bw pfs udpfym sg nsmmxi biq mman zbxsyv hzt cfmt tbw gngbl xaelqmmihy aj epwk manww. Me mwxrs mg lfny. Zx xeyel xo fgonna....**

 

I awaken to a pair of predator's eyes staring deeply into mine with an expression I do not understand. Kiryu. Only Kiryu wears that expression.

 

“I found you Yuusei.” He speaks as he lets a soft smile burst through, how beautiful.

 

“I missed you Kiryu.” I mutter as I wrap my arms around him.

 

I wished that he'd be safe, thank you for granting me that. The pumpkin coloured voice beside me stirs and shakes until the blankets come off. We are both forced to sleep in the clothes we had arrived in, we don't have enough money for otherwise you see. Kiryu looks well though. His hands are full of Grief Seeds.

 

“Did you kill that many Majo?” I ask with my voice quiet as not to wake anyone else.

 

“Let's not talk about that Yuusei.” He mumbles stroking my head.

 

Kiryu finds me of worth, what a silly but lovely thing. He's so noble taking care of me. I adore that. He's so loving. 

 

When I wake up I can't return to sleep, I've never been able to. Kiryu is an insomniac, our sleep patterns have always melded as such. I turn on the small TV in the room and on is a violet hued man. He waves his hands up, drowning in glory, how selfish. His wish must have been for this, Jack, how you fell. 

 

“He wished for that? It's like he never cared about any of us at all.” Kiryu chokes.

 

“I'm sure that's not true.” I frown though I don't believe it.

 

The dulled sounds of the television wake up Crow. He wakes up just in time to see our former friend. Former? I wish not. Crow growls in response.

 

“I saw this coming from miles away!” he screams.

 

I clamp a hand over his mouth, I don't want to be a burden and wake the kind people that took us in. That's dreadful. 

 

Jack, how could he do this? The thought burns into my head. As children he always spoke of becoming a king, I always thought he grew out of those fairy tales, I thought he grew up when Crow was taken away, when Kiryu saved us. What a fool, oh what a fool that so called king is, he wasted a wish he could have used to save others on a selfish, childish thing. How could you do this, Jack?

 

Kiryu has fallen asleep. His soft breath is on my shoulder in a powder blue colour. Kiryu must be crushed from this betrayal. I'm so sorry for that, Kiryu, my friend. I wish that Jack will see that he's wasted it and come back to us, it's as if he died to me. The powdered blue breath fills me with warmth, I could almost sleep.

 

Through the door I can hear many sounds, I can hear everything. Is that something of value? I wish it may, with Jack gone I need to become something of us so we can still fight and protect our home as we did before. I almost don't want to make a wish, out of spite I want Jack's dream to be shattered. I will though, I love Jack too much to make his wish in vain, even if it was selfish it was what he wanted. Though I won't forgive him, I can't, he left us in the cold. I'm tired of cold. I want to be of us, I want to dream and wish freely, and yet I can not and so he flaunts that in my face, how dreadful. Some people are a little lost, but they can all be saved, even he. Maybe I should make that my wish. To save Jack before he does something too awful. I have a feeling he's going to fall ever farther.

 

I get up and open the door. I walk towards the living room. Bolger is sitting with Saiga.

 

“People die, people lose themselves, people lose everything and everyone in a fire, however in order to protect the people that are still with us, do you understand me Saiga?” The scarlet tint asks.

 

The impossible colour still stares into his coffee cup.

 

“It doesn't make it hurt any less Bolger, I doubt ya understand that. You've never cried at anything's loss, it's like you can just burn up everything and move on. It's an admirable thing, you must be very lonely.” He whispers in a hoarse voice with red ringed eyes.

 

“I've gotten used to it.” 

 

“I'm sure ya have.”

 

“Your gem is cloudy. You need to clean it.”

 

“With what? I'm not as good as you two are, I can't kill as many Majo as you.”

 

“Take one of mine. You need it.”

 

“I don't need charity.”

 

“Listen if you tu---”

 

The scarlet tint sees me out of the corner of an eye. I know it. He frowns.

 

“Take the seed Saiga, you'll need it, there has been an influx of Majo with the Heiliger Hexe showing up, and they're all gunning for this city. Take it or you'll die.” 

 

He throws a Grief Seed on the table and walks away. The impossible colour drinks some of the coffee and looks at the seed. I walk closer and sit down opposite to him. The Grief Seed is of a black colour with a crown and white ribbon on top and another crown, inverted, on bottom.

 

“This Grief Seed belonged to someone special. It belonged to a Mahou Shounen from a year ago. It's strong enough to cleanse even the darkest Soul Gem fully.” He speaks up with crying hoarseness still in it. “I'd like it if you had it.”

He leaves the seed on the table and walks away. He should have used it. I'll keep it though, I won't deny charity. I stay at the table all alone.

 

I wonder, will I need this? Will I ever use up so much magic? I wonder, what has Saiga wished for? What magic does he have? I hope it was something great. 

 

I can hear another set of restless footsteps. The black coloured man is pacing around the on the bathroom tile by the sound of it. I walk in.

 

“Are you alright?” I whisper.

 

“Mmn.” He grunts.

 

He continues his pacing. His Soul Gem is resting on the sink and it is a black with an aura of dark clouds around it.

 

“Your Soul Gem is really dirty.” I announce.

 

“Don't worry boy, it ain't really, it's always black.” He replies in a similarly hoarse voice. “Do you know what they call us boy?”

 

The usual smile on his face has vanished without a clue that it was ever there.

 

“No.” I reply looking down at the ground.

 

I believe I have bothered him greatly.

 

“They call us Team Sell-Out. We've all made selfish and greedy wishes. It's hard to admit boy but we ain't role models, we've probably screwed all our old mates over. Aha. It's just us three and even then it'll probably end up just me and Bolger, again. Ain't no issue with that though. He's keepin' me sane by virtue of being crazier then me. Aha!” He laughs. 

 

The clouds around the gem thicken. He puts a hand on his chest.

 

“Are you alright?” I ask.

 

“I'm fine boy, just chest pains, plenty of Mahou Shounen get them.” He growls as he clutches his chest.

 

I don't want to leave but I think I ought to. It might be better in the long run. So I open the door and I leave him. The black coloured man grasps tightly to his chest and sinks to the ground. The scarlet tint walks past me and into the bathroom I presume.

 

By now it's seven in the morning, Kiryu ought to be awake. I walk into the room and he is indeed. He's doing push-ups on the ground. I think he looks cute.

 

“Where have you been Yuusei?” He questions me.

 

“I've been talking with the people that live here. They're not doing so hot.” I tell him.

 

Kiryu stands up.

 

“What's wrong?” he asks.

 

“One of them made a selfish wish that ended up getting someone he cared about killed.”

 

“A selfish wish? Ah, you see this is why we have to make wishes for the good of the team and of the Satellite Yuusei. Anything else is just cruel.”

 

“Yes Kiryu.”

 

The powder blue breath strikes the side of my face. I didn't even see him move. He kisses my cheek and I pull away, I instantly regret that.

 

“What don't you feel the same Yuusei?” He purrs.

 

“I'm not sure...” I mumble.

 

A groan comes from the bed.

 

“Get a room you two, someone else's!” He moans before wrapping the covers around his head.

 

I leave the room once more. Pearson and Bolger have made their way to the sofa and are having a heated argument.

 

“Oh this is just like you Robert, take their fucking money!” The scarlet tint hisses with an expression I don't know.

 

“Never! Taking that money is putting us in their damn debt again Kris!” The black coloured man shouts in response.

 

“Debt, debt? Don't you understand how many people you'll be helping, we've already sold most of our souls! Why not a little more for the good of the city?” Bolger snarls.

 

“Because I've already sold so much! I can't give them anymore! I don't care what you say Kris, we don't need their money, we'll never need their money! I wish you'd just stop it with that!”

 

“Either you take their money or, I'll, I'll--”

 

“Yes? I'm listening!”

 

“Nevermind! You selfish bastard!”

 

Saiga is frowning and stirring a drink of coffee with his fingers.

 

“For once I agree with you Pearson, they don't need anymore, we'll take this and we'll market it ourselves. We'll be bigger than they ever were.” He mutters.

 

“It ain't always about the money, it's never about the money! It's about these boys! I ain't selling em out! I won't do that!” 

 

“Sell us out?” Crow stutters with his eyebrows knit.

 

“We need their money Robert! I can't, no matter how much magic I use this gem is always clouded, this will stop it! I know it!” Bolger screams as he lifts up the scarlet Soul Gem that is indeed clouded over.

 

“I think you're fine just the way you are, we don't it! You don't need it! It ain't worth it Kris!” The older man cries in response.

 

Saiga continues fiddling without another word. Crow is still confused and Kiryu also seems angry.

 

“What? Are you saying, I'm not worth it!”

 

“I ain't saying that at all, what I'm sayin' is that it ain't worth losing your soul over, your soul, not mine, I can more about ya I care about you very much!” 

 

“Well you don't show it!” 

 

The scarlet tint takes off. Pearson goes to grab him and Kiryu puts a hand on him.

 

“Leave it, he'll be back.” Our leader says.

 

The black coloured man walks over and clicks the door shut softly. 

 

“We need to go hunt more Majo, Saiga, I'm sorry.” He mumbles.

 

The other man drops the cup, coffee and all, into the sink and in an impossible colour flashes into his Meguca form. I go to get my precious thing so I can help them find the Majo they need. I walk back into the room and scoop up my laptop. I flip open the lid and hack into the records again, they're so easy to find.

 

“The Childlike Witch has been seen making it's way towards this area focusing primarily on garages and workshops so we have a less than a mile radius.” I call out.

 

Pearson comes in and sits by me, he's much taller than me. He ruffles my hair.

 

“Nice job boy. We'll surely get this one.” He smiles.

 

Saiga frowns.

 

“Childlike? That means, no, no, no, I'm not doin' that. You're on your on.” He grumbles before heading out.

 

Pearson's face falls. He's must had a hard life, a very hard life. I'm so sorry for that. I wish that he will have good one later at least. He stares at the bright lights of my precious object.

 

“Well I guess I'm goin', stay here with Saiga boys, I ain't gonna be longer than an hour or two.”

 

He transforms in a black light, as does Kiryu.

 

“I'm coming with you! You've taken such good care of my Yuusei that I have to repay you somehow!” The powder blue breath shouts with a deep and darling passion.

 

I smile back at him, I care for Kiryu very much. In a powder blue blaze with a deep and callous laughter he transforms as well. His clothing is awfully strange. A belly shirt made of spikes in a silverish colour and a pair of very, erm, short shorts in powder blue. His headband has changed to a colour blue as well and he wears fingerless gloves in silver and blue as well as a pair of very high boots. A peculiar set of jewelry attaches his Soul Gem in the shape of a smile on his cheek. 

 

Crow's nose has begun to stream blood.

 

“Kiryu what the hell man?” He screeches as he grabs onto his nose. “Why on earth on your wearing THAT?”

 

“Well boys you get the clothes that suit your personality and the powers that suit your wish.” Pearson explains.

 

“And Kiryu's personality is evil stripper? Sounds legit!” He chokes as he tilts his nose back to stop the blood.

 

I clutch the precious thing to my chest and us four set off to find The Childlike Witch. I wonder, why didn't Saiga want to fight it? Was he afraid? Pearson seems just fine with it, he even said it was weak. I wonder....

 

The two of the take off. I follow soon after and grasp tightly to my precious object. I take the elevator once more, running down the stairs is dangerous for the laptop. We reach the bottom. Kiryu opens the door. A small trail of fluff leads from the door. Shocked faces once more in pumpkin, powder blue and black. There is a slight touch of scarlet and impossible on the door though, they must have left the building. Pearson follows the trail of fluff and we follow behind until we reach the garage. With a gulp he opens up the door and there is an entrance to the Majo's Barrier.

 

“Again? Well shit.” Crow understates. 

 

We take a few steps in, once again those words shove themselves into my face.

 

_Zty_

 

A small bear is lying discarded on the ground. Crow picks it up and it instantly grows to monstrous proportions, a snap is distinctively heard. His screech rings out. Kiryu bows down and he summons his weapon, a large pole with what appears to be a spiked cube on it. Pearson summons his chainsaw like machine as well. Our leader lifts the bear up by it's throat and it's stuffing begins to fall out from it's eyes. The other one is focused firmly on me. I back away. On the floor next to be all matter of those strange words etch themselves.

 

“ _N wufm yhcfzx lccx yhy otd tbwr belw ujfijx binz Lyal sgi epwkdohw mtgylajr ufw xmcdbsg. C otxtyv fd mcjthly.”_

 

I still don't understand what they mean, I can only assume the Majo is trying to tell us something but it doesn't speak our language, could Majo be lost souls? No, someone would have known by know, surely no one is lost enough to lie about that kind of thing.

 

Crow is being held by the older man.

 

“It's okay boy, you'll be fine, a broken arm ain't nothing blackbird.” He smiles widely.

 

He always has a smile back on his face within seconds, even at his darkest moments. I don't understand, I don't understand how. I'm not that brave, I'll never be brave enough to stand up for anything.

 

The black coloured man sets Crow down and ruffles his hair again. He stands up with a stern face and takes his machine fast in hand as he rushes towards the Majo. Kiryu has been doing enough damage on his own by simply beating it with his strange weapon. A dramatic roar of motorcycles is heard. A figure in violet and white comes through.

 

“The King has arrived!” He screams.

 

The roar of the strange machine grows louder as he runs it off it's perch above us and to the ground. With so much drama he stands up and takes his helmet off. The hair-bands he uses come free easily in his hands and he changes their form into a canon like thing. He holds it steady at aims for the Majo, Kiryu ducks and tumbles before it blasts. It fires. The Majo explodes into fluff and it covers the place. 

 

“Jack what are you doing?” Kiryu yells. “Are you with us? Or against us? Which is it Jack? Make up your mind? Kingship or our bonds!” 

 

Jack gives Kiryu an expression I don't understand with all the strength I envy.

 

“I suppose that I am against you then! Fight me Kiryu! Fight me! So I can see your hot blood streaming and be closer to you than anyone else!” He cries out with his hand still firmly on his weapon.

 

I take a better look at him. He's clad in a pair of violet shorts with white crowns on them and a shirt like long, almost cape like, coattails in white with gold buttons. He also wears boots like Kiryu's but in a violet with white laces. He wears long violet gloves like... opera gloves and a collar in white with gold spikes. His earring have changed into a pair of golden crowns that dangle where someone could easily reach them. His soul Gem is on his right glove in a violet crown. 

 

Kiryu growls and lunges for him. Jack dodges easily and he's smiling now. With a grin he spins the canon around and it hits Kiryu sending him flying straight into the older man and Crow. Luckily he misses just barely and the two are fine.

 

“I thought you were our brave and noble leader Kiryu? Can't put up a little fight?” The violet hue laughs deeply, darkly.

 

Something's gotten itself stuck in his head and he's gotten lost. Some people are just a little lost, he can be saved though. 

 

Kiryu stands back up and picks up a piece of the ground, the Barrier is falling apart it seems, they shouldn't do that though. The powder blue breath flings it at the violet hue. Jack jumps over it and shatters it just by standing on it. A woman bursts in.

 

“Atlus-San, stop!” She cries.

 

“Mikage! How'd you find me?” He snarls as he dodges more projectiles.

 

“No matter! Come back with me! Fighting with him is pointless!” She screams. 

 

The violet hue begrudgingly drops from his height and leaves with the woman.

 

“We'll fight again!” He screams before leaving.

 

Pearson picks up the small man and carries him out of the Barrier. Kiryu and I walk together.

 

“Yuusei, make a wish to save Jack.” He begs of me.

 

A soft pause.

 

“I don't think I can, I don't know how.” I reply.

 

“Just wish with all your heart and you'll never regret it!”

 

“But wouldn't that be forcing Jack to do something against his will?”

 

“But it's for the best!”

 

“I can't... I'm sorry Kiryu.”

 

“You aren't planning to betray me as well are you?” He snaps and grabs my hand tightly.

 

“Never Kiryu.” I reply.

 

He's so passionate about us, I understand his anger though his eyes stare into mine with an expression I don't understand. He grabs onto me hand and takes me out of the building. Crow mumbles something. 

 

Some people are just a little lost, he'll come around, surely. He isn't a selfish man by nature, he was probably just taken in by the allure.

 

* * *

I think I'm gonna wish real soon. I wanna be there to protect myself and the others from monsters like that and I can only do that if I become a Meguca. But, what's to wish for? I want to follow my dreams but I also want, I want to make Yuusei happy. He's always seems so sad and teary, like he's carrying all the burdens of the world. I look up at the sky. A black feather falls on me. I want to be up there so badly. I want to fly.

 

“ _Yhlwx tf u cbsd, vakis ix t keulajr, zjhr nio tsd zgkjvyj.”_


	5. Let me take your picture!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, there's Crow/Yuusei/Jack/Kiryu. Carly/Jack, well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

 

PMYM

Let me take your picture!

 

**Xhy otx vyjr xoljr. Xhy vbin'n exfn zgk nt ng zt tbal bas. Kaj dcvg'y mysg kol laj linx yo vw yfky, mgyrow, t kole hk vcgeftcgg. Xhy latuazm nt qgnqd jmkj ahv mwuy. Kaj ryykjtm am yhimzm. Sbw kjglwmx wbsm xhy'k wtny. Al nt yfhzgb latuaz? Gjvyj xsooya. Son wgtuaz. T qopw izry sgi tlmx fnx fhyhcfz bifd lzbmlbyunw...**

 

That fight filled me with so much daring passion! Hard to believe! I never thought I could feel this way about him... Aha! That passion fills my heart even now, not daring to leave... I lied, I have always felt so deeply and passionately connected with Kiryu. His heart and mine beat with the same energies! How daring! I'm going to bind and own that passionate heart until he submits to me completely! There can only be one King after all. I want to fight with him in a passion play once again. Ah, how delightful would that be? Showing him more strength than he'll ever have! Making him take it until he can't feel anymore!

 

“Jack you've been smiling an awful lot, has something gotten you excited?” Mikage asks as she drives me back to Master Godwin's home.

 

“Just the passion of the fight.” I smile once more, she doesn't need to know about Kiryu, no one needs to know.

 

I can feel her eyes trying to pick me apart. Does she think I'll really give it up that easy? Hardly! I'm not that weak! I'm not that foolish...anymore. Perhaps a distraction is in order. 

 

“Mikage, do you want to know a secret?” I ask with a hum in my voice in a teasing sort.

 

She can't know, that would be disaster. If I distract her then she'll leave me be.

 

“Hmn?” She asks back.

 

Perfect. She took the bait.

 

“This conversation is over.” I say.

 

She stops talking and continues driving. 

 

My voice has strange properties. It has power, so much power. If a person agrees to hearing a secret I can control them with my voice. It is a very useful ability. I have gotten out of a lot of messes using it and I don't think I'll stop. They may think be immoral but just as back in the Satellite I'm fighting for my life. We can't all be like Yuusei... I shake my head free of the thought. It doesn't matter. No him nor any of them. They chose their path and I chose mine. I didn't betray my dream. And yet...my heart is colder than steel and my eyes are also dry when they should be wet, the thrill of the fight is deeper in me though. I don't understand, it feels like my soul has been torn from my body and lit aflame. It feels like I'm drowning. I'm wondering, what exactly did I agree to. Even since then my soul has felt like it was on fire and the only thing that could calm my burning soul is the thrill of making other bow beneath me, of defeating my enemies, of pride. 

 

The car stops. She smiles towards me. She doesn't remember what I said only that we stopped. Ah, what a wonderful ability. I'll use it with only the best intent though, never for anything purely cruel. I'd never do that. I'll never do that. I promise.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you until The Director comes home or-” She begins.

 

I cut her off with “No, no, it's fine.”

 

The yellow eyes that portray a devotion to someone I'm not aware of sigh, like she's concerned for me, like no one else has ever been before. 

 

“Are you sure?” She pursues.

 

I nod in response. With an open door and a sliding out I'm gone like the wind and she's vanished. I want to be left alone for a little while, left to do as I please without being stopped. I think Mikage has a soft side for me, I think she may be devoted to me and so she gives me too much freedom, not like I'm complaining, just an observation. When I'm sure no one is around I take off to begin a fight. The Coffee Witch has been shown in the area and I'd like to give her a little treat. Aha. I hope she doesn't fall too easily, I want to show my prowess. I want to impress Kiryu... then maybe he'll fight with everything, _everything_ he's got!

 

&&&

I'm trailing behind someone. This might not be legal. I'm sorry. This needs to be done though! The scoop is too hard to resist! Famous Puella Magi Jack Atlus sneaking out late at night! When to and why? All these questions need answering too! If I don't answer them who will? So I stalk behind in a manner that might not be legal. I'm sorry but I need to see, what if there's a danger hidden?

 

&&&

I can feel someone behind me. I can feel it. What do they think they're doing? I'm smash them into pieces. How dare they get so close to me to take my leftovers. Just like that biker, he snatched up parts of the Majo I had killed. Freaks. I don't know anyone would want Majo flesh. What purpose does it serve? Now let me confront this person. Hey, you never know, perhaps they'll put up a real good fight.

 

I spin around on my heels in full grab. I try not to transform out of it often, these clothes are part of me. I am a Puella Magi, nothing less and nothing more.

 

“Who are you?” I snap.

 

I have to keep appearances up and control my burning soul. I have to control that.

 

“Carly Nagisa! A reporter! That's all!” She grins with a goofy smile.

 

Suddenly the world is changing form. Oh god, a Majo, so near? I fear that something for the worst is happening. A Barrier? No way.

 

“Hey isn't this-” The woman starts before a car is thrown at her.

 

With eyes as wide as saucers she doesn't move, a deer caught in the headlines. Another car knocks it aside and a familiar heart I'd like to tame is standing by. Look at him, engaged in a fight that holds no meaning, no reason and so wrapped in it like it's death at his own heels. So much passion. So much strength. I'd like to take it all away and make him feel until he can't take it anymore. I want to see if his soul's burning up with the thrill of fighting, burning soul! I want that more than I've ever wanted anything else before, only my dream can compare. Yes nothing can compare. 

 

“Jack.” He states with a predator's eyes that burn into me so deeply with a hunger that can't be matched, those are the eyes alright!

 

“Kiryu.” I state back, not betraying any feeling of daring to him, that's what he likes, he likes those with level heads and cool hearts, like Yuusei... no, I'm better than him.

 

I turn from him, not betraying any feeling of romance in my eyes or in my heart. The Barrier has begun and I and I alone will defeat this Majo. Then this girl, Carly will put me in her newspaper and feed this pride that beats into my burning soul! The Barrier grows ever thicker as small coffee cups with smiling faces pass me by. One places a burning kiss on my skin. How dreadful and painful. Wait... there's this girl I know, a girl at a coffee shop that said she was fond of me. I wonder...could it be? No, impossible! 

 

The incoming letters, I know them well, even after spending only two weeks as a Puella Magi. I'm sure we all know them. What they mean, I don't care. Perhaps they are the delusional rambling of an otherwordly being or the sins of all humanity or maybe a solitary person's deepest despairs but the incoming words assault me anyway. I don't care for that. I don't care for that in the slight.

 

Mells

 

Behind me I smell two others; Kiryu and that girl in the clutches of insanity clearly. She's obviously been waiting to die. I would have left as soon as that car nearly struck me; dragged my bones and body away.

 

On a large board there is a pink heart in chalk and inside of that heart are words I understand and ones I don't but I somehow feel like this message is for me. I'm worried now.

 

“ _Yhy Bthk ix Ajalll qipww nn u utxtfw yfr uotd flgf ursagl eswl fnx seq eggmnoh. Laj Tqg hk Cfmux sul tqohw ffkcfz hozxxj fij anm uk mman otx hy wgoosww roml. Tsd nzxs Tbw Cfce gy Meujmx wuk mfkyf bs bs Laj Jicxw ahv gjvyj tlacf pnlf laj tqsbs mywm.”_

 

Doodled in it. I continue moving forward. In front of me a scent if aggravating my burning heart. It hurts. It's the burning scent of despair. But from who, where? The only people, ah, Kiryu. Kiryu smells like despair. Maybe I fight will get him back into that passionate, chainable heart. In my front he stands with a battle stance in front of a Majo great and wide. Hearts are dancing all around and serving coffee to crowns that rest on the table. In front lies a beast. It's an apron with a smile and brown stains running down it. I undo my hair ties and form them into the large gun I use. Aiming for it's heart I fire straight ahead. The frosted man dodges and glares at me.

 

“What do you think you're doing Jack?” He asks with a snarl and a sneer, where did his care for me go? Was I the one that lost the love or was it him? Who's the traitor here?

 

“I'm killing the Majo, what do you think I'm doing?” I snarl back without betraying my burning soul as it's screaming for more feelings to assure that I'm still breathing.

 

“You're going to kill me!” He snaps with a shake of the hand, his eyes are distorted with pupils shruken and the powder blue of his Soul Gem has turned to a deeper shade.

 

“What's wrong with your gem?” I ask.

He turns from me and with more force that I was hoping he had a massive weapon comes forward; too big for even a giant. He must have... ah strength magic. 

 

“Sadistische Lachen!” He screams as he smashes the huge spiked club into the beast.

 

That name, sadist? I really ought to learn German, it might come in handy after all. I take my weapon and fire it at the beast's strings, the one's keeping it suspended. In comes that girl in the hands of insanity as she tries desperately to snap a picture. Another projectile launches itself at her and I catch her by the arm.

 

“Careful.” One word with no emotion, being the cold hero that The Director plays me as.

 

The girl blushes. 

 

Wh-what was that? Am, am I bleeding? A spike from Kiryu's massive weapon had impaled me; he tumbles like a ragdoll to the ground.

 

“Carly.” I start, I remembered her name at least, “Can you fire a gun?” 

 

&&&

 

“Ah Jack.” Can I call him Jack? “I can fire the little ones!” 

 

“Not good enough. Fire the gun or die. Follow my instructions and you won't explode though.” He replies in such coldness.

 

He's awfully cold but that doesn't bother me at all. I like that kind of thing! The colder the tone the warmer the soul! His must be on fire! Ahhhh! Where was I, ah yes! I run over to the large weapon as the Witch approaches the terrified and bleeding Jack. 

 

“Aim for the strings!” He screams.

 

I raise the gun to meet them.

 

“The cannon's already loaded! Ready! Set! Fire!”

 

I hit the trigger at it fire at the string and the apron is dancing around on only one. It looks like it's made of skin... With a grimace I aim for the second and move to fire once more.

 

“No! You've gotta reload!” He hisses.

 

With the strength that remains he throws a small marble at me. I put it the machine and it grows heavy. Must be magic infused! I aim at the remaining string as the Witch starts eyeing up her feast. I fire at the last and it drops to the ground. The object on top of the Mahou Shounen crumbles as he shoves it away. He stands up slowly.

 

“Thank you very much Carly Nagisa.” He smiles as he takes a bow.

 

What chivalry! What kindness! I can't believe this is real! I can't believe I did this! 

 

With a scream I throw my arms around him and smile back. With a burning fury I can feel someone exploding behind me. Hey my arm kind of hurts. Actually it hurt during my interview with The Director... I should get it looked at.

 

“So is she your girlfriend Jack?” The stranger spits.

 

“Kiryu... she isn't.” The King replies.

 

“Funny, I don't believe you! You wouldn't even let me touch you!” He snarls with laughter in his eyes, I'm afraid.

 

A shriek comes from him as a deep purple shines on his arm.

 

“No! No! No way! Not you again!” He screams before vanishing off.

 

Jack frowns and motions to chase after him. A tall man in a white pantsuit walks in.

 

“Jack. What do you think you're doing?” He asks. 

 

“Hey wait! Let me take your picture!” I shout.

 

He doesn't reply to me.

 

“Uh, Director.” He stutters.

 

“Come back here boy. You're very late.” He smiles.

 

Jack makes his way towards the man. He's very suspicious. I think he has an awful big scoop hidden. I wave goodbye to my new friend and he waves once back. Maybe if I... maybe I'll contract and the two of us will fight together! Aha! That'd be great! But, what would I wish for? I don't know, I think about it.

 

&&&

 

Such a rude boy. Walking off like that. I ought to punish him but I won't. This behaviour is very reminiscent of a certain someone and that can't be punished. Ah, what a rebellious youth. He'll settle down at least.

 

“Hey Director...” He begins.

 

“Rex, call me Rex.”

 

“Rex, do you want to hear a secret?”

 

“Maybe later.”

 

Naturally having worked with the Incubator myself and having shared information I'd know what power this replica had. I thought, I thought it would be Momentum actually but hiss wish was much different from the original's. They are similar though, similar speech, similar personality, similar body. Hmn. I wonder, what should I do now that I know his friend is marked? I don't want to lose the boy but I don't want to another marked one to slip between my fingers.

 

I curl up beside the boy as we're driven home. He's comforting at least. He smells almost like....

 

 

_"Re ung Vuer Nhtra-"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow gets waaaaay too attached to people he's just met I guess lololol

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own these franchises or any of their characters.

 

PMYM

Nothing; my chest burns, is all.

 

**F wcka? Dem lajry otx a qalm vyjr ieuj tsd wdhxe ng ans bwtwt. Bal gawc lyrylvmex obyh nzx keyd hk in. Sl gluud keulajrm jtnnyv wtwh xktm nzx xks zbx wcka bam jxregtxwex gghe ggkj ahv mmim Tefcetbwd zgnsd nzty hy ohzlx fxael jxlryl mmim svy. Ni, zx boodws't vwmwas lans xjxfm hgk weajxy in. Fhy epwg kol Cbwyo. Kh me nghp tbglj sbsmyelww bihyl yhul afd vjhpeh kh qohy tlo ufw me fwtwnn zhb ti xed aasbs.**

 

Kiryu returned to us again last night. His face was covered in blood and he was grabbing tightly to his arm. It shone a bright purple, a mark that we were supposed to report to The Director the news said. We didn't though, I'm not sure of the wisdom of that. All I care about is the fact that he's alright really. I always want him to be alright. Crow lies on the bed, awake, as he stares out at the window. The feathers fall slowly down again. I don't understand why.

 

“Yuusei.” He begins.

 

“Yes Crow?” I ask.

 

He smiles in return.

 

“I've decided what I want to wish for. I'm gonna wish for wings.” He smiles once more in a hollow and sad kind of way.

 

I pause. The thought of Crow as well wasting his wish on something so trivial is almost too much to bear. What will Kiryu say? What will he do? 

 

“You can't.... We made a promise when we were children, that we'd never be so selfish to wish for only ourselves.” I explain with my heart suddenly very heavy.

 

“Well we ain't kids anymore Yuusei. I'm not gonna regret this, so don't say I will. I'm not gonna change this wish. I'm tired of betraying my own heart. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I just can't Yuusei.”

 

A frown marks itself on his face. He sits up with a shock and runs out. Should I follow? Is he worth it? No, why am I thinking this way? Of course he's worth it. Everyone's worth it. And so I take out and pursue my friend. He is still running from me. Won't I be the only one left for Kiryu if he leaves as well. How can, how could he? It's not fair. They promised, we promised that we would never be so selfish. Where did our bonds go? Were they shattered? So now I'm wondering, should I follow my dream as well? My dream to be needed by someone. I feel like it's only fair. But I can't leave Kiryu all alone. The pumpkin voice grabs fast to the small device that rests on the table and he turns it on.

 

“I have decided on my wish.” He says to that dead machine. “I wish that I could-”

 

Suddenly cutting him off is the hand of a hero in disguise. The black coloured man slaps Crow. With a face of complete betrayal he reaches up a shaky hand.

 

“Before you make that wish boy.... think... is it worth the price of your soul?” He drawls with all previous traces he's had of softness vanished.

 

“My, my soul?” Crow stammers.

 

“Yes, your so-”

 

“Robert shut up!”Bolger snaps.

 

“No, no I can't. It ain't fair, I ain't selling anyone down the river, I don't care how much money they're offering.” He replies.

 

“God damn you Robert! This is why we nearly starved! The world is a terrible and vile place and any kind of compassion is going to get us killed! I don't want to die! I don't want to die because of how fucking stupid you are! Now shut up before they send The Black Rose!” The scarlet tint snarls with fear distinct in his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry! Now boy, I'm asking you this again, is it worth your soul?” He says, nearly screaming.

 

A flash and his partner has him up by the throat.

 

“Robert, I'm not letting you say anything else. I'm not going to die here, in this place.” He says without a touch of emotion.

 

“Kris, I always knew those wings of yours were cause trouble. Should have clipped em down further.”

 

“Honestly, I don't know what to make of you. You say I'm the wild one but here you are disobeying every condition of our terms and making bird jokes. Sometimes, I almost feel safe here because of that, the fact that you've never been civilized, but once again you've ruined it. You need to stop talking because you're going to fuck everything up if you even say another word regarding soul.”

 

“Making a contract is signing away your soul.” Pearson blurts out.

 

The shock and betrayal on the scarlet tint's face is reminiscent of Kiryu. He screams a deep and anguished scream like some kind of animal and drops the man.

 

“I don't care.” Crow mumbles.

 

“What?” The two ask in unison.

 

“Souls? They ain't worth nothing. I'll gladly sign it away.” He continues. “My wish, I wish is that I can fly.”

 

“Thank you for your services.” The machine speaks as it shuts off.

 

A glowing pumpkin light fills the space as Crow gives away his soul.

 

“He sold it anyway.” The scarlet tint stumbles over his speech. “I never expected.”

 

“You have idea what you've done boy.” The black coloured man mutters as he wraps his arms around the pumpkin voice and holds him tightly.

 

The older man strokes his head.

 

“I'm so sorry.” He laughs in an emotion I don't understand.

 

“It doesn't matter.” The blackbird replies.

 

“No, no it doesn't.” Bolger mentions as he averts his eyes from his friend and the gem on his finger grows dim and clouded.

 

Pearson twitches and grabs his chest, letting Crow go.

 

“What's wrong?” The pumpkin voice asks.

 

“Nothing; my chest burns a little, that's all.”

 

And the door opens. Kiryu.

 

“Hey, what's going on?” 

 

&&&

 

The answer, so simple but so hard to say out loud. So hard to think, to wonder. 

 

“I made a wish.” I start cause Yuusei ain't gonna do it, he's so infatuated with Kiryu that he can't even think straight.

 

And glee makes it's way onto his bright and shining face, I feel bad, I'm feeling bad.

 

“For what?” He asks.

 

“To fly.”

 

He frowns and his arm burns a purple light again, like when he came home last night. Maybe we should actually have reported him.... I wonder will that make things better? Will he get better? He's been real sick lately, sick in the head. He's been screaming things that don't make sense and been doing things that our Kiryu would never do. I think he's wasting to much energy on familiars. He spends most of his time going for them rather than the Majo themselves. He may think he's saving people but what about his Soul Gem? It's begun to get real cloudy. Do the clouds make you sick? If I purify it will he get better? 

 

“Are you telling me that, just like Jack, you've made a selfish wish? How could you?! I thought you understood! But now you're leaving as well aren't you! Well good riddance! All I need is Yuusei!” He screams as he grabs onto Yuusei's jacket and pulls him out.

 

I need to take a walk. I can't be in this place with these people right now. It hurts. And so I open the door and leave. Out of the corner of my eye I see Robert stand up. You know he's one of the only people that's ever been truly nice to me. For that I'll always be grateful. I want to know him better, maybe he'll let me stay here even though I am Meguca now. I'd like that actually.

 

Outside it's raining heavily and I can smell smoke. Wonder what idiot is burning things now. Probably set fire to their house while making toast, yeah sound bout right. The streets are splashing and it's getting really cold. I probably should have brought a jacket. Yeah I should have. Whatever, it don't matter anyways. If I die of cold then at least I died interesting, heh? Is that? Jack... In a very tight white bodysuit he walks over to me. When did he start wearing this kind of crap anyways? He looks like some kind of freak. He looks like.... he's in my profession.

 

“Hey Jack...” I start.

 

“What do you want?” He asks with boredom.

 

“I just wanted to say hello. I ain't got no beef with you.” 

 

“Oh. Well get out of here. I've got things to do. Things that civilians can't help with.”

 

“Who said I was a civilian or whatever? I made my wish Jack.”

 

“Oh have you? What did you wish for may I ask?”

 

“I wished to fly.”

 

“Ah. Kiryu's-”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright. How are those folks you're living with doing?”

 

“They ain't so hot but it don't matter. Jack, when you made that contract, when I did and when Kiryu did we gave up something that may be important to someone, to you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We sold our souls.”

 

He moves forward so our backs are facing each other.

 

“Crow you clearly aren't feeling well. Get some rest alright?” He mumbles as he disappears.

 

Course he wasn't gonna believe me. That would break apart his dream, wouldn't it? So I guess I'm on my own again. Big surprise. It ain't like I'm left alone all the time or nothing. I guess I could go back... nah not yet. I'm gonna explore for a bit. Maybe grab something to eat. Robert probably needs rest and Bolger needs to calm down before I can go back. Don't wanna make a problem.

 

Down the streets I go as the sidewalks are sparkling and glowing with the all the light in the city. It's kind a pretty here. I still like the Satellite better. I gotta check on those kids. Shit. They ain't gonna let me leave though. Shit. Maybe I could call. Yeah I could do that. Yuusei fixed up that phone for em after all. A large building has a pay phone on it. It says Arcadia: Miracles and Magic on it. Seems like some kinda place for Meguca such as myself. Weird but whatever. My feet slash water up my pant's leg as I walk over to the phone. Shit, I ain't got any money. Well uh....

 

“Do you need some money?” A soft voice asks, sounds female.

 

“Actually ye-”

 

I turn around and there stands a girl with red hair and brown eyes in a real short black, red and white dress and a long open rain coat. She's wearing stockings and red heels too. Ohhhhhh. Well shit, she's hot. Not as hot as Robert but pretty... did I actually just think that. Oh. Kiryu was actually right.

 

“Uhhhhh yeah.” 

 

A man who also has red hair steps out from the building wearing a long black coat that the rain's sliding off.

 

“Aki please hurry up or we're going to be late. I'm sure you don't want to miss this, it's the perfect place for you to show off you're new technique.” He says with a voice with a tone I don't really get.

 

“Sorry Divine....” She frowns.

 

She hands me a dollar's worth of quarters and fifty bucks.

 

“How kind of you Aki.” The man smiles. “Do use that money to buy something to eat. You look half starved child.”

 

He walks off and the woman behind him. I put the money in the phone as the rain continues to fall from the gaping sky.

 

“Hey guys.” I say.

 

“Mama Crow!” Kokoro cheers.

 

“Hey there Kokoro. Sorry that I can't be there but you're alright with Martha aren't ya?”

 

“Yes but, come home soon! I miss you Mama!”

 

“I miss you too, all of you. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Now take care of your brothers and Martha. Goodbye, I love you.”

 

“Okay! I love you too, goodbye!” She hangs up first.

 

I take the fifty dollars. I'm gonna give it to Robert, I gotta make up for the fact I've been crashing there anyways. I start making my way back to the apartment complex.

 

“No, no you can't! You can't fucking do this! Give me my brother back!” Someone cries out in the distance.

 

“I'm sorry sir but you aren't allowed in the Neo-Domino area.” Someone else says.

 

The first person shrieks again. This city sure ain't the Utopia they said it was huh? Well it doesn't matter, I'll be back home real soon. Soon as we get Jack back. Nah, as soon as they'll let me go. I can't stay round waiting for him, can I?

 

“Give my brother back! He doesn't belong with scum like you!” The voice screams out again.

 

Another shriek, this time sounds like he's in pain.

 

“Arrest him.” A deep voice, Ushio's?, orders.

 

Another shriek from the man. I head off again. The rain is pouring even thicker now. A woman, that woman that Jack was with last time I saw him, walks up to me.

 

“Crow Hogan, you need to come with me.” She states.

 

“Like hell I will.” I shout back and take off.

 

I was always real fast. She chases after me and something fires something. My body shuts down and I collapse.

 

“Did you really have to shoot him, what's your name again?” She asks.

 

“It's only an energy arrow. He'll be fine. You were going to lose him.” A man's voice mentions before taking off with a click of heavy boots.

 

“Whatever. Just go back to the Satellite before you get arrested.” 

 

“Hmn. Release him.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know who.”

 

“Okay. He just got-”

 

“I know. I always know. Besides I got a call from his partner.”

 

“Oh. We're not giving the boy back, I hope you understand. He needs a healthy home.”

 

“That's what you're going to keep saying. I only need him back. But yes I will go back to Satellite now, with him.”

 

“Alright. Thanks for helping.”

 

“Helping? It was only for my own gain, understand that.”

 

“Yeah I get it.”

 

My body is picked up by the woman. Uh. Shit that guy must be Meguca.

 

“No, no, I'm not going without my brother!” Another scream.

 

“Shut up! If you want to go back at all you will do so! Come on.” The Meguca hisses.

 

The voices die out as I'm shoved into a car. Shit, what now?

 

&&&

 

In front of me sits six of the red marked and one of the purple marked. I'm still missing three living and three dead of the purple marked. One is good enough though.

 

“You've all been brought here because a great tragedy is incoming.” I speak out. 

“You fucking kidnapped me!” Mr. Hogan exclaims.

 

I ignore it. He'll just get angrier. The doors slam open. What chaos.

 

“Listen up you punk! How dare you think you could take Yuusei from me!” The snarling beast of that Ccpacc Apu mark comes in, right on time.

 

“I did not take Yuusei from you, I merely borrowed him.” I smile.

 

It is true, I have every intention of returning him.

 

“Shut up!” The boy snarls.

 

Jack sits by my side. He is quite reminiscent of the one closest to my heart. How absurd. Nearly allowing my plan to fall apart to retain his favour. I can't let him go however. I can't lose him again.

 

“Those of you with the red marks are destined to become powerful Mahou Shounen and Shoujo and you will fight against those of the purple marks. Those with purple marks will become monsters and must be defeated, that is their destiny. In order to save this world those of the red mark, the Fluche, must defeat those of the purple mark, the Fluch Wünsche. I am here to help you with that, that is my destiny. Any questions?” I explain, yes let's give the easy version. 

 

Anything else is far too hard to swallow.

 

“Yeah.” Mr. Hogan brings up. “What the fuck are you smoking? There's no way Kiryu would...”

 

“What are you saying? Are you saying that I'm going to become a monster? What makes you think I'm not already one? Kekekekekeke!” He laughs with his eyes becoming very wide.

 

That sorry soul.

 

“Kiryu, calm down.” Mr. Fudou asks in a quiet tone.

 

He's so meek, we must fix that. There is no place for weakness in the world of Mahou Shounen, no place for kindness... I've learnt that lesson very well.

 

The white haired man grabs onto his friend and drags him out.

 

“Please calm down.” He mumbles.

 

Divine looks at Aki and then towards me.

 

“I believe you.” He states, this almost shocks me, he is the one that didn't believe that there was only one Incubator. “Doesn't it seem right that you would have a great destiny Aki?”

 

Ms. Izayoi frowns.

 

“I accept this destiny then. Tell me more.” She demands.

 

“Not yet Ms. Izayoi. We don't have enough information to give you yet. This was just a warning, the rest of you choose to believe this or don't but either way you will be back tomorrow to discuss the course of action. You are all dismissed.” I wave towards the door.

 

“Hey, are you saying everyone in here's got a whatever? That means these kids....” Mr. Hogan states as he points towards Ms. Ruka and Mr. Lua.

 

“Yes. They must fight as well.” I mention.

 

“No fucking way, you've got to be fucking with us. I'm outta here, and I'm taking them.”

 

“That is not advised.”

 

Jack has stayed awfully quiet.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Mr. Hogan grabs the twins and takes off. 

  
“Hey let go!” Mr. Lua screams. “We've already got a home!”

 

“Please don't take us away.” Ms. Ruka pleads.

 

Mr. Hogan releases them and steps away.

 

“Whatever.” He repeats before leaving.

 

He's clearly under a lot of stress. That poor soul. The twins are escorted back to their mansion by a member of my Security. I turn to Jack.

 

“You were very quiet.” I mention.

 

“I didn't know what to say.” He mutters. “I don't want Kiryu to-”

 

“I know but it can't be helped. It's destiny.”

 

He glances down at the ground, such sadness. I tilt his face upwards and look into his eyes. He has your eyes. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I

 

“Mnh.” 

 

I pull away. He looks horrified. More regrets.

 

“I, I'll be in my room.” He mutters before leaving me.

 

He has your eyes.

 

_"Fb ibyyre Natfg."_

 

&&&

 

I stand there with my eyes full of flames. Kiryu had dropped me off at the apartment complex and it was burning. The fire that was in it has died out, replaced by a large tree with feathers for leaves that soars up to the sky. Small green birds fly around the area and repeat a few words over and over again, ones I don't understand. Crow stands next to me and stares at the scene. From the area the scarlet tint flees and from it comes the impossible colour. He's missed a lot. A body hangs, impaled on a branch and hanging. With tears in his eyes Crow stammers what we're all to afraid and disbelieving to say.

 

“D-dead... d-dead.... dead... dead... dead” He stammers.

 

From the distance there is the anguished scream of a Majo. How anguished for a beast that has just killed what it must have thought it's only enemy.

 

“ _Ry bgnxe vmkst xgps ahv B qoml xaelqmmihy tlacf; by fywex bylmjr ynxwy nafj.”_


	7. Interlude One: All I've ever known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know me, you'd know that I've had this headcanon like forever. I just phrased it really shittily. Blah, younger me.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own these franchises or any of their characters.

 

 

PMYM

Interlude One: All I've ever known

 

“ _Ry bgnxe vmkst xgps ahv B qoml xaelqmmihy tlacf; by fywex bylmjr ynxwy nafj.”_

 

I can't remember much of before the Satellite was the Satellite. I think it was Domino before. I burnt my old house down. Someone really important died there. I had his shirt for such a long time. He was seven years old at the time, I was nine. It didn't seem like such a big deal of a day, even where our mama ran in screaming that the Momentum Reactor was going to explode. I didn't say the things I should have. Someone, some Mahou Shounen had done something and lost something and that loss caused the explosion. My name was Kristen then and I didn't really think much of it. It didn't matter then. Too bad to me, to everyone, it was going to matter a lot more. That was my first summer in Satellite. I kept my hair really long too. I wasn't too sad to cut it. It was actually a relief. I liked myself in the mirror a little bit more. It hurt a little though because with the loss of my hair I had nothing of my old life left but that shirt. I lost everything.

 

I didn't know what to do after the house burnt down. Move on I guessed. So I moved on and saw how the entire place was destroyed, there weren't even any trees left. I used to like trees. There aren't any around anymore. Anyway I moved from that place and became wild and I stretched my wings for the first time. I killed someone then. It was an accident. They screamed that I had to bring them something, it was medicine. I kept it though. It came in handy. I would have died without it. That's not cruel right? To keep yourself living? That's all I've ever done. This is when I first ran into him, we would meet a lot actually. Every year I saw him again in a different skin, in a different persona, at least that's how I saw it. I was still Kristen and I didn't realize what that meant. I wish I knew earlier. I'd have felt a lot better. He asked me what my name was. I told him easily. He was eleven I think. He hadn't lost his family, he never had one to begin with. We could empathize though that was short lived. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Kristen.”

 

“Oh. I'm...Robert I guess.”

 

He had stolen a wallet with the name Robert Pearson on it and decided to keep that as his name. What his old one was I don't care. We don't use real names around here anyway.

 

The next time we met I was older, not wiser just older. Thirteen and fifteen. Or at least, I suppose he was fifteen. He doesn't even know his real age so I always just guessed he was two years older. He didn't look much younger or much older but he did seem older so that one was the best guess. Anyway I wasn't Kristen by then, I was Kris already. I had figured things out. I looked good in the mirror, I felt good. But things were still so awkward and confusing so I just got angry. Robert was always right about that, I did have anger issues. Maybe if I had listened to him more often I wouldn't been so keen to solve my issues with violence. But what's done is done and he deserved it at least... I didn't mean it to any degree. It wasn't supposed to happen this way but what's done is done. Anyway at this point I was half wild he said. I still acted like I was normal he said. He didn't mean to insult me... Huh? Oh. I had stolen something important to him, a necklace with feathers on it. I still don't know why it was so important.

 

“I ain't leaving until I get that back!”

 

“Heh! Come and get me!”

 

He did. That's how I lost my first adult tooth. He knocked out one of my molars. I didn't cry. I didn't feel a thing. So he took me in for a while. I left suddenly in the middle of the night and lost everything again as it burnt. I heard there were other people in that building. I still don't care. 

 

The third time we met I was seventeen and he was nineteen and that time it stuck. I stayed with him for four years. I still hated myself in the mirror. It made me angry. Angry because it wasn't fair. I wasn't even strong enough to wish for what I wanted, they said my soul wasn't strong enough for that kind of wish so I just wished for money. Money was good. Money could make it better, money could make my life better. I didn't think of anyone else. I did it for the sake of dream. Is that cruel? No. No, it just can't be! Selfishness isn't cruel! Look at all these selfish wishes that bring so much sadness! Selfless wishes are cruel...

 

“Wish for something else! Wish for something real good!”

 

“No way! I, I don't like the way-”

 

“Kris I think you look just fine!”

 

“I, no, whatever. You wouldn't understand Robert.”

 

Robert was always hurting my feelings. He never understood why I got so upset. It felt as if I didn't matter to him. He was always distracted by someone else. Distracted by Saiga, by Crow. I was the one that was always ignored. The money was used to get us from the Satellite to Neo-Domino. I paid for three to go and stay there. I bought this apartment. I used up everything I had to live domesticated. I shouldn't have done that. I should have taken that money and left them and used it to fix myself but no. That is my second biggest regret. 

 

Something happened in the second year. Something that changed me and only me really. Robert made his wish, his soul was stronger that mine they said. So he wished. He wished for money. I don't know what it was for but he wished for it when he could have wished it for me. So I got angry but I stayed. At this point there was no where else to go. I was domesticated, enough. At this point I was Bolger, a cynical thug. That fit better. After all we blew the money in the third year. The fourth year things were hard. My Soul Gem was dirty since he made his wish, since he replaced me, even though I’m the only person that ever loved him he said. So in the desperation for money and enough Grief Seeds for all of us I ended up taking The Director's deal against Robert's wishes. I only wanted to look out for him. Is that cruel? Yes. Mercy is cruel. I should have passed him by. Everything I get attached to just burns anyway, isn't that way? I'm broken so it makes sense that I'd get attached to broken things and broken things get thrown away, right? So I burnt what I cared about again. Except... this time... I forgot to burn the body.

 

So yes, I did it, I did all of it. I beat and burnt him and sent him spiraling into despair. I did it because if I loseeverything again I won't have to worry. I won't have to feel a thing, like before. So I burnt down my home again. It feels better every time. 

 

&&&

 

“ **Be ulx yhy tbwdm. Ox fty lajm. Qw pfnnww yhyak xohyl yo zdhb uj lawooya tul lawoull fnx tnwsn gny oz gnw mimmms, ufw xo qw tye nzxr. Wy otstyv mmecj yjanzxws ng uzd zjhr ooj yqemz. Pj wufmjd nzxnr qagls, qw pfnnww yo zdr fs nzxd dcv, ltal xkjefq trohy mme njxjtihl fnx laj cfgnis, ufw xo qw tye nzxr. Wy kijalww yhye, pj cfmugex lajm, qw mfnadxi tbwbw fywm nn adnj, wy fxytyv mmeg, ox xpclmjd nzxr, wy laweq lajm ifmt hil vtafk, tsd ude kol dhae, vwvfumw pj linxi tbwf. Be qsgyex lh ge ifx binz mmeg. Ox bahlxi ti ztycb gny oz uejah, kftonz, ujaolbkuf wzls, uk mmes vbi, buud bhyf pj wyjx doofz fnx sznly sgi ihfhhehl hk cumlj ahv xkfyum, be xaw son otst nzx remk hk byagl bijg, fnx kh be wjtrmyv mme vakis cfmt ooj zzlfwmx, fysmmelk tsd ude, gun am bam fh zsy, ox hoodws’t magl, nil xkfijmqemked am lajy xg, pj cuf’m kls, fhy wclatun kftky sgi myltq, ahv tx fij mme yyzx wy vhs’t mltsd u uafnww. Pj’ry ebwex ag lrunbyy, qw’kj eujmmbimgi. Wy’jx fnedx-ieyh bs bfghi, ahv tql vwvfumw pj anw mme vakis, qw tye nzxr a fggl tcex fgi, oajn qw lyifd afd nzx uoqwk yo msr so.”**

 

 

&&&

 

Our villain doused in flames is a very lost young man that doesn't understand why nobody cares about him. He's blocked the memories of accidentally setting his house ablaze with his (still living) family in there. He's blocked out why he did it; why he does it. Why he destroys everything he loves. He's afraid, afraid that if he doesn't they'll just leave whether of an accidental death or of their own free will. He's spend too many years alone. So here we have it, the first tale to tell. Well then, you want to hear the story of a villain doused in flames that is and has always been wild? 

&&&

 

_It was dark inside that house. It was dark and it was choking his breath. He didn't want to be in the dark anymore. He was still scared of it, it reminded him of the Satellite. He was pacing about. They were both going to end up dead by her hand if this kept up. If he said anymore. Another word would kill him. He already spoilt a third of the secret. Anything else would certainly get them killed. It wasn't cruel to preserve your own life is it? It wasn't he decided though he was biting his lip. So he left his room armed with the weapon._

 

“ _Robert, if you tell them anything else I'm going to kill you!” He said and he looked serious with it._

 

_That man had no fear. He would never let anyone get hurt. It wasn't in his nature. Other people always came first. He always applied that. Almost always. Holding fast to that large pipe of his our villain doused in flames stares directly into the eyes of his comrade._

 

“ _Bolger, do you really want to have that other boy, the one that's never done anything by you, to lose his soul as well? Just because ours are gone don't mean we've gotta act like it.” The other man replied as he stared back without anger and without fear and this served to only increase the rage in our villain, like a rising fire._

 

“ _Shut up! Shut up! This isn't about them goddmanit! It's about you! You are so stupid you'd sell us both under the river for a pretty face! Fuck you! I trusted you! You were the first person I ever trusted!” The scarlet tint confessed underneath the eyes of truth._

 

_And in the end it always returns to betrayal and love, no matter the other factors._

 

“ _Kris... Kris I... I won't.” He stumbled over his words; he didn't know what to say._

 

_So in response in anger and frustration and with tears in those eyes he struck the first blow. A sharp slam to the face, one that removed a molar. With a cough of blood his fellow Mahou Shounen stood up again and wiped the **red** that stained **black** off his face. He smiled._

 

“ _Kris...what do you want from me, if you don't tell me I can't help you, tell me why you want this money so badly, you don't even really think we're going to die so why?” He choked._

 

_More rage in response._

 

“ _I won't let you get us all killed, you bastard! I won't let you ruin everything for your own selfish sense of righteousness!”_

 

_**Red** splashed across the **black** again. The soul of an already **black** shade grew **blacker**. With screams of anger and hate turning into tears of agony as the ground was stained **a brilliant scarlet tint** that dulled to **a black as dark as night.** No reasoning would get through to the other man. With another slam into his side the **black coloured man** feel and spat up more **scarlet tints.**_

 

“ _So is this it then? Are you really gonna kill me Kris? Okay...if it makes you feel better...tell those boys though...please.”_

 

_The soul grew ever **darker.** In the room already devoid of all light nothing shining remained. With another scream he kept hitting. In rage over everything that had ever happened. He didn't mean to kill him. It wasn't supposed to end that way. And as it was all he had ever known when he returned to his senses he burnt the place down. It didn't stop the grief though, either of their grief. So **scarlet** turns to **black** which in turn becomes **scarlet**. Of course. Everything is a cycle after all, even Meguca. So as he saw the Soul Gem crack and distort and become something else he ran. He couldn't face this Witch right now. It would destroy him, he'd let it. So he flew past the reason for the death and hid somewhere he felt he was safe. What now? Well The Director did say he'd pay them if they could get one to contract... they did didn't they? He'd be fine. He'd follow his passion, he'd stay safe and he'd stay sane and he would never, ever speak about this again. Even though it burns to the core. That he ripped the wings of that blackbird because he loved him so much and hated him so much. Because he wanted to be like him. He wanted to be strong. That was the original motivation right? It doesn't matter.... it's all pain in the end. _

 

_All he's ever known has been loneliness and flame. Robert helped him with that. He had given him a home and let him try to burn it as he willed but the black coloured man never let it burn. But it just goes on and on and it never fades and so the first sight that he was going to be left he left himself by burning it all again. And it feels better everytime._

 

_His body aches again. This time not with the ever present feeling but with guilt. He crawls up as small as he can and repeats his story over and over again, until he believes it. He'll never look at himself in the mirror again. He wishes in his subconscious that he never did this and the two of them were still happily together. He wishes that he never thought about himself at all. He wishes that he wasn't even born because now every part of his body just feels wrong and awkward and even his soul feels like it doesn't belong. He vomits in the corner and whimpers some more with a tinge of **scarlet.** He wants to be Kris again. Bolger was always too violent and Kristen wasn't even his body. Kris was just right he realizes. Not lying to himself, not awkward, not soulless. He wants to go back to when everything fit right and his reflection didn't know what it was talking about. Back when he knew who he was. _

 

_**'I loved him so much. Oh god. Robert. I felt so complete with you. It hurts again. I just wanted to be like you. I wanted to be strong like you. I didn't want the mess of being confused. I didn't want the mirror to reflect someone else. I wanted to be strong and defy it all like you... defying everything. Robert. I wanted to be brave enough to take it. I wanted to be brave enough to change it. I want to be you. I want to be happy. I just want to be you. But for strength I'm still here confused and for bravery, like I ever had a chance. So what's my purpose? I'm just a broken... discarded....piece of trash...Robert.....why do care for me? Why did you? I... I don't understand...why couldn't I have been born like you? Right.'** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we're finally getting to the medium level stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

 

PMYM

Don't leave me, you're the only one left!

 

**F bcjw binz pnnak hk ah wutns tefce kiweuvl mim xxftbwkx. Dif'm ge msw. Me qsgys ng lfy nzty bol aj cuf'm. Flf zx hah vh ns fwm tun uknem sgi wuam kol zbx dysmm. Dif'm ge msw. Me qsgys ng lfy nzty ti seq oz lajm. Ynxs hck dnlfwk. Gewsnxe bw pfnnk mt lyl mmeg cgtw nzty hy vhjsh'l uqagw mmeg. Zx ioykg'y bfsfj ahqhse. Bw czsn otstm lajm ng uj afjblhn. S yqiazmqemk unrx obyh qagls ix ts evggd bfsvp tbsm bam cbqlyv ytr ngh rahq kjamggx tlaxx ti uhrmofbhanw mmooya yhimzmtm skj sqakqihy tsd mhbsncfz nn bal meuv tsd bw ptnxwkx iz zx hah kmtp nzxr. Hy als't msw. Me ckg'y suv mman zx'x giagl ti vbj. Hy'k lfd nzty tbw hse nzty hy dhaex ehxt ck mme wmeurcl. Aj's msw gewsnxe bw'l fflsbi tbsm yhikx gosk, mmomw mman jxrihvxi hce hk tbw vmifvkjn bw nxex lh halw ytr, qwkj giagl ti knkfyj. Aj imf'm xax xhw hceljlz. Laj ffazmtfwlx bfsvpbcjw binz uqoiv mzrhww yo u kafrj sgi snskp bfsvp im lht sydyqemk ytr nzty. Ab dhtk. Vakis ujx xo zjtlifw. Lt sydyqemk. Mman'k pmy nzxd dcw lt eukbqy.**

 

Another scream from a beast. But... not of anguish.... and.... not from this beast....

 

“Kiryu!” I cry out.

 

The blue of a bright powder blue shoots up and starts making his way through the tree, slashing the small green birds in his way. Kiryu. He seems different.

 

Crow is still crying but is on his hands and knees.

 

“Die! Die! Die!” The voice mutters as he continually hits it. “Die! Die! Die!”

 

Branches fall from it. Thick ones. A car is crushed by one. What happened. I can't believe any of this. Is it time to wake up now? There's no way Kiryu could be evil....no way Pearson could be dead.....these things are impossibilities.

 

He continues making his way upwards. More debris falls. A cry. Someone injured? Someone injured by Kiryu....

 

“Kiryu!” A voice with such bravery, my own, cries out. “You need to stop! Please tell me what's wrong! I'll help you! You know I will! Please tell why you've changed!”

 

And he has. His colour has changed. From the powder blue to a deep navy. He ignores me. I'm not even worth his breath.... I'm not even worth his breath.... Kiryu...

 

“Listen to me for once! You're only going to make it worse! Please Kiryu!” I cry out again.

 

Besides me Crow finally stands up. Something....something has changed. Am I the only one to not have changed then? Jack has changed and Kiryu and crow but I remain the same. I'm still weak, the weakest. Maybe I should change as well. But I'm scared. I...I...

 

With a flash of pumpkin and a twirl of feathers he stretches his wings. He's been clad in a pair of light green armbands and shorts as well as an orange tank top with feathers in black on them. A green necklace made of feathers holds his pumpkin Soul Gem. He wears a pair of short orange boot type shoes. Far less gaudy than Jack , so very much Crow. He begins to fly surely to the top where the Majo waits. The impossible colour starts climbing up. I am forced to stay here in all my weakness. What a fool. Such a fool. I need to make a wish. I'm too weak without one. I can't change without one. I'll use my wish to make Kiryu better. And then he'll forgive Crow and then we'll, I don't know! I don't know! I just want our team back together. Aha. I'm so useless... I'm so useless!

 

The Majo screams again. I need to get up there some how. How do I... how do I.... how do I make myself of use?

All sensation leaves me. My body is being carried slowly upwards by some force. 

 

“Come on Yuusei. If you wanna help Kiryu that bad.” Crow mumbles.

 

A power?

 

“Is that your power?” I stutter over my words.

 

He grunts in reply as he continues flying upwards and slicing apart the familiars. Kiryu is higher up than us.

 

“Kiryu! Kiryu please calm down!” I beg again.

 

If I scream it enough times then he'll have to listen. He'll have to care. If I scream enough then he and I will have to be joined. Please let me be able to scream it enough. 

 

The powder turned a dull navy continues on his destruction path. Fairly far below us the impossible colour growls as his hands stain a blood red from deep cuts. He's slick with sweat and has a very determined grimace. Must be the desire for revenge that harms Crow. It's so unhealthy and so painful and it burns. But they always refuse to give it up. 

 

“We're going to slow.” The pumpkin coloured voice mutters.

 

He speeds us up and we leave the impossible colour in the dust. We reach the top shortly. Kiryu is already there waiting, watching, for that bird to fall. Here lies all manner of those strange runes and in the sky is the mark. Those letters again. 

 

_Fmmwe_

 

Along the nest which appears to be lined with money are words in gibberish. 

 

_'Nt'm dhsefq ty tbw mtp. U yhtd fayj. Ah afurihxw wcka. N cimei hunx bimzxi fij anm ng tqwuql xtuq ud ms kbie. C uhzlx ztae qalmex xhw epwkdohw'l majhbsemk. Uzt cflyeuv mme ggly sydynsb obxh ufrtny ztx epwk bimzxi. I'g nxwy mgkwy. C vbin'n mgielkmfnx. A mmooyay... I xaws't ofwjrmltsd nzx bimz. Utlawk.... N linxi yim lt moua.'_

 

Kiryu screams again. I run over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Ah. A sharp pain. Kiryu... Kiryu hit me....

 

“Do you really want to be my enemy Kiryu?” Coldness starts seeping into my voice. 

 

I can change as well. I can change! And become strong enough to save Kiryu... wish hard enough....

 

“Yuusei, Yuusei no, no you'll never become my enemy! You're my friend!”

 

That word. It may sting more than anything else. 

 

“And you'd never betray me! Betray us! Like Jack and Crow!” He finishes

 

The pumpkin voice frowns and takes off armbands. They changes into some kind of pole with a curved blade on top. Why is he readying himself for combat... the Majo has not yet descended. Kiryu lunges for him with that weapon again. In return Crow strikes him straight through.

 

“No way... Crow how could you?” I scream.

 

“He's going to kill us! He really is a monster Yuusei!” He says, reconfirming the sharp change.

 

The smell of fear is very distinct in this scene. A sickening twist and thud and the powder turned navy stands up limply of the pole. He grabs the weapon and throws it with our younger friend still attached. He lets out a yelp. I run over to Kiryu and hold him again.

 

“No Kiryu! You need to stop...”

 

He laughs deeply.

 

“Yuusei.... I think that if I it is my destiny to become a monster than it's yours as well. And Jack's. And Crow's. I think it's Team Satisfaction's destiny. Don't you? Ahahaha ehehehe. I think that will be well. We'll never have to worry again. Wouldn't that be wonderful Yuusei? Wouldn't that be grand Yuusei? No more worries... no more sadness.... let's become monsters Yuusei... all of us....together....”

 

I release him and back away.

 

“Kiryu, you, you want to be a monster?” 

 

He laughs darkly once more. His hair covers his eyes and he seems almost...empty.

 

“Why not Yuusei? I'm already one! Kekekeke! I'm a zombie Yuusei! Empty and cold! If I kissed you, you'd be kissing a corpse! So why not become more monstrous! So I can kiss you! So I can love you! Wouldn't that be great! I could love all three of you! Wouldn't that be wonderful! KEKEKEKEKE”

 

I back away again. This time from the Majo that has descended. Crow is scraping desperately for his weapon.

 

“What Yuusei? Why do you look so scared Yuusei? Are you afraid of the monster Yuusei? Of the walking corpse Yuusei? Why? Why? Why? Ehehehehe.”

 

A spear strikes Kiryu through the area the pole arm previously was. Blood spills out from his mouth as he coughs and splutters. The Majo throws him aside as if he was nothing. The beast is a suit of armor with clawed feet and an orange feathered helmet. Black feathers are used as decoration. Snow begins to fall. It's mixed in with ash. Gripping the spear it aims it at my eye. Kiryu, Kiryu dropped his weapon.... I.... I grab the weapon and slam in into the spear. It vibrates and the beast recoils. I grab it by the throat and smash the weapon into it. Once. It drops and I drop with it. Twice. It screams again with an almost human voice it sounds like... Three times. It's clawed feet dig into the ground and it screams again. I whip the helmet off and... it looks like.... it's victim. I strike it again and it stops digging. Crow... he can't see this. I grab the body of the Majo and throw it over the edge. The body lands with a sickening snap. Kiryu stands up coughing up even more blood. I run over to hold him. Him laughs darkly again.

 

“Make a wish Yuusei. Be like me!”

 

“I'm so sorry Kiryu. I can't. I won't. Please forgive me. If you want to be a monster then I'm afraid... we can't be together anymore.”

 

His face turns from the distorted smile to a twisted grimace.

 

“You can't go, you're the only one left!” He screams.

 

The powder turned navy goes for me but is restrained by the pumpkin voice. He snarls and jumps of the tree. His footsteps are audible in the streets as he goes no where. Crow stares at me with blank eyes.

 

“Let's go.” He mumbles.

 

The tree begins to shift and give off a smell as if it's rotting. Crow grabs onto my hand and flies downwards. Saiga must have given up as he's taken of his jacket and laid it on the body of our friend. The pumpkin breath takes off his magic and we go. We go because we know that The Director will be waiting though it's only been three hours. What will he have to say I wonder. A car drives up. That woman with her short blue hair drives up.

 

“Please get in the car. I have been informed that your current residence has burnt down so The Director has elected to allow you to live with The King.” She announces.

 

Crow shrugs and opens the back of the car. He sits down and grimaces in a sad way, not in the way that Kiryu had. I sit down beside him. The car takes off. Ah look. It's night now. A falling star.

 

&&&

 

The three boys sit in front of me once more. The girl and those twins. Status absent. No issues with that though. They are the problem ones. These three are. 

 

“I heard that your home burnt down. As such I decided to allow you to live here with your dear friend. Is that adequate?” I ask them as they sit.

 

You can tell a lot about people by the way they sit. Jack sits in that ordinary little chair like a king. So unlike the original. I can change that with time and with care. I can give him all the attention that he feels he's been deprived of. Mr. Hogan sits quite messily. He doesn't want to be here. If he did he'd have more care. Mr. Fudou sits there. His eyes. They are so beautiful. Just like his father's. Though those were of a much lighter shade and of a different shape. But they show the same thing. Beautiful blue eyes that have never known hate. I miss those eyes. Both their eyes.

 

“I ain't staying here. Someone's gotta look after Bolger and that Saiga fella. Without Pearson around someone's gotta pick up the slack ya see.” He frowns.

 

If only he knew. So many things they must never know. This may be one of them. After all putting the young man on a revenge quest so early on is just reckless. Amusing but reckless. Just like the boy himself. Aha.

 

“And you Mr. Fudou?” I question the boy.

He frowns.

 

“I'll find my own way.” He mutters.

 

Ms. Izayoi and those twins walk in. Divine fast behind. 

 

“We are here about the urgent news.” He says. 

 

He's such a pretentious ass. So charming.

 

“Ah yes. I am here to give you information about the Heiligier Hexe and what you yourselves are.”

 

The lights go dim on command. Of course.

 

“The Heiligier Hexe are those marked with Fluche Wünsche which allows them to turn into Witches after death.”

 

They don't need the truth. It's too much for them to handle. I've seen those that know the truth. Aha. Yes, too much to handle for their fragile minds.

 

“They are blinded by their emotions are follow no reason. They can not be fixed and they can not be saved. To try is to seek death. They also absorb souls when their barrier forms. Those souls can not be recovered so do try to kill them before then. These beings will cause untold chaos is left to wander free so you must defeat them as they are too strong for us of a normal status. They will appear in the Satellite so that is your battlefield. They will descend very shortly. Starting with The Spider Witch and The Ritual Witch. Though they will so be joined by The Laughing Witch, your friend.”

 

Mr. Fudou clutches his seat and trembles. I pretend to ignore the motions. Jack is also trembling. His love for that boy ought to be vanished. Perhaps I can temporarily distract him with that Nagisa girl. I think so. 

 

“Hmn nothing we can't manage Aki.” The haughty man mentions.

 

His doll nods in response and the two vanish again. The twins look terrified. That is none of my concern. Ushio roughly shoves them out. Mr. Fudou and Mr. Hogan motion to leave.

 

“Do not go looking for Mr. Kyosuke. It will end rather poorly. Also Mr. Hogan I'd recommend making arrangements for your children.”

 

His eyes are quite shocked as he dashes out. Mr. Fudou leaves slowly. His eyes are so beautiful. So much like his father's. Jack sits patiently in front of me.

 

“Jack I wish to speak to you in my office.” I remark.

 

He frowns. Terrified. 

 

“I'm busy.” He mutters.

 

“Surely not that busy.”

 

I don't think I can contain this feeling of longing much longer. He'll certainly know something is horribly, horribly wrong unless I mask it behind something similar. Blind lust will do nicely I think.

 

“Would you like to hear a secret?” 

 

Such a worried tone.

 

“No thank you.”

 

He grimaces.

 

“I'll see you in my office, Jack.”

 

I can't help but smirk though I feel sad. Those blue eyes are still a good memory. Beautiful blue eyes.

 

_"Zve jheqr xyne, jraa vpu qvpu mhrefg fnu. Qrvar Nhtra fgrura jvexyvpu jhaqrefpuöa. fvr fvaq qvr Nhtra rvarf Zäqpuraf, qvr avr trjrfra vfg trunßg bqre naqrer Crefbara trunffg."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, much better.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

 

PMYM

Interlude Two: You all betrayed me

 

**Me bwei tbw ljex lblhndr yo bal hhykm. Yhy ehssnwk binz kjd yqxx ahv wfnwagl lyyl yofv anm nzx yrola. Me'm s vtrjkx. F cijixe xwlyihww yo vwvtmy s ftnmlxw lccx nt. Bw atlxk mme mwxi tcyayls lh mim uajsn sgi swjxfmm xhw afd bx likm. Flf al qoml tsd ofpjlf. Zx hrcwl nt imm fguag. Kihvbsg Smnxec al flf laft gsmyelk gtw. Ng uj tiyxyhyj pntb Qnzsya bx afd mman wojr gsmyelww.**

 

_Here lies a monster with a solitary red eye wrapped all in bandages. It's left part of it's body behind. Too much baggage. Besides looking this way is moderately more comforting at least. Though that monster cannot move he tries as he may to comfort the other._

 

“ _So you, you're telling me that no matter what, that we all become monsters?”_

 

“ _That is the fate of all Mahou Shounen. However your fate is better. You will become a monster so no one else has to suffer. We will destroy it all.”_

 

“ _But, I, but what about Yuusei?”_

 

“ _Forget about him. He's a traitor like the other two. He'll throw you away as soon as he accepts the truth. How could anyone ever love a monster?”_

 

“ _That isn't true! Yuusei is different than everyone else... he just needs a little convincing.”_

 

“ _Different? Aha. He may be but in most regards the Fudous are the same as the society they defy.”_

 

“ _Fudous?”_

 

“ _Don't dwell on it. Now come with me. I have someplace safe for you before that Gem turns completely black. Demak please help. I'm afraid my movement is more limited than yours.”_

 

_The bandaged figure is scooped up by another in a long black cloak._

 

“ _Come child. All will be well.” The cloaked figure mumbles._

 

_Kiryu follows behind. There are no thoughts of fear or worry or concern only sadness remains in this place. He isn't even that curious but he wishes to pass the time._

 

“ _Where are we going?”_

 

“ _Old Momentum.” The spider confesses._

 

“ _Momentum?” The boy pursues._

 

“ _Ah yes. Moment is what keeps the universe alive. Now as an entity known as The Crimson Dragon has used most of the Moment up there was a need for a new power source. A doctor that I worked with developed Momentum in response. However, it was flawed and the reactor exploded and tore apart the earth. This created Neo-Domino and Satellite and the fallout created The Ark Cradle. The building that the reactor was contained in was destroyed and that crater area is called Old Momentum. New Momentum is contained within the city of Neo-Domino and belongs to my brother dearest. It powers the city and the leftover Momentum powers the universe. Understand?”_

 

“ _I think I do...”_

 

“ _Good.”_

 

_A soft pause._

 

“ _What is The Crimson Dragon?”  
_

_A tragic thing. The boy's voice is not that of the confident leader but rather that of a scared child. It almost makes Rudger sad but as a monster he pushes the feeling back. It has no meaning. No reason._

 

“ _The Crimson Dragon is an entity made from hope and in order for it to exist it must consume massive amounts of Moment. It is the opposite to Mikai no Oh which is a powerful entity made from despair that releases small amounts of Moment. Understand?”_

 

“ _Yes. So we are chosen by the Mikai no Oh while the other are chosen by The Crimson Dragon?”_

 

“ _Yes you have it.”_

 

“ _Okay.”_

 

_Heavy footsteps. Old Momentum is there. Already? Heavy footsteps. The three slide into the crater and climb down a metal ladder that clinks and shakes with the incoming rain._

 

“ _Here. This is a safe place for you to go completely black.”_

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _He doesn't love you. He'll cast you from his mind as soon as you vanish from this world. He doesn't want you. Not one bit. He can't stand monsters so he denies that you will even become what they call a monster. Yuusei's heart belongs to another. It will belong to another.”_

 

_A silence. The silence before terror._

 

“ _Ahahahahahaha! Yuusei.... Yuusei! Traitor! Traitor... just like Jack. Like Crow.”_

 

_And here we thought that he had recovered._

 

“ _Yuuuuusei, Yuuuuuusei, ahahaHAHAHAHA.”_

 

_The other two monsters remain silent. There's nothing to say as navy blue turns to black. There's nothing left to do. The scream pierces the entire area as the hero of a future story mutters underneath his breath._

 

“ _Not another.”_

 

_Last words at least? The navy turned black cries out once more and as his body changes, as for these monsters body changes are necessary, and he screams out the last words his untainted self may._

 

“ _I will never forgive you for all of eternity!”_

 

_The incoming rain is the only sound that remains._

 

&&&

 

“ **Fnl, ubj nobhg jr chg na raq gb nyy bs guvf? Gur gjb bs hf pbhyq orpbzr Jvgpurf naq qrfgebl rirelguvat! Rirelguvat va guvf jbeyq gung unf rire znqr hf ungr, rirelguvat gung unf rire znqr hf pel, jvyy ghea gb nfurf hagvy abguvat vf yrsg, yvxr vg jnf nyy whfg n onq qernz! Jr'q unir ab jbeevrf! Vfa'g gung avpr?”**

 

&&&

 

_Rewind._

 

&&&

 

_He walks up to the boy with sureness in his face. Some things had to be done. There was no other way. This had to be done. He was sorry though. Secretly sorry. Sorry that he was doing this to the doctor's son. The man grabs fast to the boy's arm._

 

“ _Kyosuke Kiryu... you and I need to speak.”_

 

“ _I won't speak to people like you!”_

 

_He tears away. The man sighs._

 

“ _Do you know what happens to Mahou Shoujo and Shounen after they contract?”_

 

“ _Shut up!”_

 

_He grabs the boy again._

 

“ _They are little more than corpses. Their bodies are merely puppets for fighting. The container for your soul is that gem you wear so carelessly.”_

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _You heard me. And you understand. You understand that you are little more than a corpse and in turn that a corpse can not be loved by someone of a pure heart such as Fudou Yuusei.”_

 

“ _No, no, no, nonononononono.”_

 

“ _Ah, unstable already? Aha. Perhaps it was a mistake allowing you near Yuusei at all. Having around such a monster is a liability. I suggest you stay away from him. He won't want you anymore. None of them do.”_

 

_The man walks away with heavy footsteps as clouds mention the incoming rain. A hard pause before fast breathing as he runs back to when he left his partner._

 

“ _Y-Yuusei, I, I won't lose Yuusei too. He won't make a selfish wish and leave me. He won't leave me. I won't let him.”_

 

&&&

 

_Rewind_

 

&&&

 

_They are selfish. Both of them. They don't care about anyone but themselves. Me, Yuusei, we were just means to an end. They don't even have the dignity to try and help the Satellite. They want to stay here. I hate them. I hate them. Damn traitors. It isn't fair. It just isn't fair. All those people scared and suffering, all those times I've been alone, all these things they've had, why do people always throw it all away? Why do they forget where they come from? It isn't fair. It isn't fair. I hate them. Yuusei will stay though. Yuusei will stay. He loves me? Right? He won't throw me away. No Yuusei would never do that._

 

&&&

_Rewind_

 

&&&

 

“ _My name is Kiryu! What's yours?”_

 

“ _Yu-Yuusei...”_

 

“ _Yuusei? That's a nice name...”_

 

“ _Ah. Oh yeah! This is Jack and this is Crow! We're all friends!”_

 

_The blond chuckles. Yuusei was always making friends. That was part of his charm._

 

“ _Ah yeah. We are.” The blond chuckles again._

 

“ _Aha! That's great! I've never had a friend before now...” The boy smiles sadly._

 

“ _Well we'll be your friends!” The hero smiles back._

 

_The redhead nods slowly in the background._

 

&&&

 

_Rewind?_

 

_Sure?_

 

_No... don't..._

 

_It's a sad story..._

 

&&&

 

“ _Mama? Papa? Wake up! Wake up! I need you to wake up! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!” The boy sobs._

 

_Two bodies lay on the ground. Obviously dead. He cries and his hair covers his face._

 

“ _Don't leave me...”_

 

_He stands up. Was that bully still alive? He could catch him by surprise... it wouldn't be that hard... not with papa's gun... Just aim for the head, right?_

 

_Bang._

 

_**Crimson.** _

 

_The boy leaves that place. He drops the gun. Let someone else take it. He has no need for such things..._

 

_With a stumble and a step he leaves that place. A vow was made that day. Is made this day. That he won't let anyone leave. It hurts too much. And so he left and he grew up but retained the boy's mind. The boy's mind of black and white. If you did anything selfish you were a bad person, you 'left'. That was all he really understood._

 

&&&

 

_Fastforward_

 

&&&

 

**Guebhtu gur fgerrgf n Jvgpu vf ynhtuvat. Lbh pna urne vg pnpxyr naq puhpxyr naq fpernz. Guebhtu gur fgerrgf n anil oyhr fgnva vf pelvat. Lbh pna urne uvz juvzcre naq fbo naq fpernz. Orpnhfr gurer vf abg n fbhy ba guvf rnegu gung pbhyq rire ybir n zbafgre. Naq vg xabjf guvf naq vg xabjf guvf irel jryy. Naq va n irel snzvyvne fprar n snzvyvne ibvpr fpernzf,**

 

_'V'z fhpu na vqvbg.'_

 

**Naq guvf pbapyhqrf bhe svefg puncgre. Gunax lbh sbe ernqvat vs nalbar npghnyyl qbrf.**


	10. Someone like me, could make a wish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still hate Carly. Also, getting longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own franchise or any of its characters. 

 

PMYM

Someone like me could make a wish?

 

**Fnx kh be vwznn uytnn. U fxb cbsiyel sknsyk. Tsonzxw bivr yo zseq. Ahgmmel zxwo fgly ti kxqfcka bimzbsg.**

 

**U dhae jmkj ahv mwuy. Knwefq xaeh laft wgnqd vw pnsbww kol ay yhyq pjry obqlcfz yo jsr yhy hkncy. Knwefq xaeh laft. Wgfj ti lanne gy nt nzxwe ckg'y moua doo uts't qalm fij twoofw melw. T qopw izry sgi tlmx. Xulwed epwg yhck vfn vw pnsbww kol ay xhy htds nzx urcux. Son lht hcya N dif'm yhcfd. Xoodl fry hhnnndxxs ufw kruybqe nzbsgm sgdwuq. Lt lyl'l haml hk tbal xifdr sonahs oz hkncyk ytr u ebsunw. T qopw izry sgi tlmx hah fhy by obxhyv ytr vmm fn cebyanahs wcde xuzxbhe cx rtu jsr yhy hkncy. Fhy tig angb, Utytfwrf.**

 

I haven't been able to get him out of my mind! The King, no Jack, is the first person that ever treated me that way! He must really like me, right? Nahhh, too bad he's the latest scoop or I'd try to get to know him better. Ah well! Time to investigate the rumor that he wished for his position. I don't think that's true but nah the public needs the truth! That's what I must deliver! Ha!

 

So first things first I'll need to get near The King. Interviews must be had! It'll have the best reaction so that''ll be the best entertainment! Besides I'll get to see my Jack again! That's great... that's really great! So yes first things first I'll need to get near The King! So a disguise must be in order! No problem... but what disguise? Another- Hey what's that buzzing? My phone? Nah, who's calling me? Eh, no number...

 

“Hello. I am here to grant your wish Carly Nagisa.” A deep man's voice that sounds worn with age says.

 

“My wish?” I stutter in reply.

 

“Ah, your wish Nagisa-San.”

 

“Someone like me could make a wish?”

 

“Yes. Anyone can. It is the nature of the wish that is hard. Certain people do not have enough potential or soul to make large wishes. Certain people have so much soul that they can change the very laws of the universe. You are one of the latter degree.”

 

“I have that much potential?!”

 

I thrash about and drop my phone. I shuffle to grab it quickly! Don't want to lose this moment!

 

“Mmn. Indeed. You have enough for almost any wish you desire.”

 

“Nah, I don't know what to wish for though!”

 

“That is a common issue. I will return soon for the answer. You need time. By the sun's set I will return Carly Nagisa. Goodbye.”

 

The phone turns black. Eh? Was it out of batteries? Then how? Magic of course! Actually speaking of magic, Arcadia: Magic and Miracles also needs some investigative journalism... but that can happen latter! Jack is far more important ahhhh!

 

A disguise is in order. I'll dress up like Security! Aha! Nothing sounds better than that! 

 

I snatch my keys off the table quite quickly and run outside. Is it... raining spiders?!

 

&&&

 

Ah so it's begun. Your clone, as he may be, sleeps beside me. I'm glad he finally calmed down. He was beginning to get troublesome. Ah look at the mess you're making. Perhaps... yes... Yuusei has enough potential. Perhaps I could get him to... yes, yes, yes. I'll do that. It's the only way really other than... that's a worst case scenario in the end. Actually I probably don't have enough. Aha. Pathetic! 

 

Jack is as beautiful as you. His violet eyes show a world where there is no real evil and hope rules. I wish for those eyes to never reveal despair. There's too much of that. Far too much despair here. I wish he was of a darker complexion though. He's too pale. It ruins the illusion. His eyes however, though yours were of a much different shade they are quite similar. They are the eyes of someone that doesn't understand hate or pure despair. That is the most beautiful thing I can think of. Eyes, pure and true. I suppose we ought to call them Cattleya eyes then as Cattleya is the flower the represents a love pure and true and those eyes reflect that so nicely. Ah, Cattleya, a love pure and true. How lovely that sounds. However, I'm disappointed, Cattleya don't come in gray. Ah, but they do come in white. Actually, I do believe that violet and white can be found on the same flower. Is white an acceptable colour for you? It may not match your eyes perfectly but it's quite a good substitute. Your eyes were so beautiful before they stained red with the realization of all humanity. I never thought red suited you; you always looked better in pink but ah you adored the colour. It was reminiscent of your Black Widows you said. It doesn't suit you. I liked you better in pink. Red eyes especially don't suit you. They are so full of sadness and of hate. I'd give you an eye of mine if I thought it'd help. Sadly even if what I'm thinking was even remotely possible my eyes would not be sufficient. They are too cold for someone as beautiful as you or Jack.

 

The streets are filled with the ashes of your labor. Those spiders I presume are not of this earth, not of this place. They collapse to ash as soon as they touch anything. I rub the ash between my fingertips. Jack... is he still asleep? Ah indeed. Good. I rub the ashes against my cheekbone. This feeling, it's very distinct. It's certainly your doing. I have felt the feel of these ashes before. They are certainly yours. These spiders are marked in red. I wish they resembled Black Widows more. It would give me some reassurance that you were still yourself deep down. I'm aware that your comrade and your future comrades will retain some sense of self but you, but you don't seem to have any left. It's a sad story that. However, I have some plan for you, to return you to your original state. Just be patient.

 

I stare out the window some more. Frost has begun to grow and the sky has clouded over. It shouldn't be doing this, people are bound to notice but I do believe that I am beyond caring. Those stupid sheep outside so content to obey my every word, well they hold no meaning for me. When even children have more value in intellect than surely something is wrong. Hmn. It doesn't matter. It wouldn't matter either way really. They only one that matters for the time being I'm afraid is you. I think I'm obsessed. Ah, why lie? I am obsessed. It is the only way to keep you in my embittered heart.

 

&&&

 

Getting this was awful easy. The Director really needs to buff up his Security. I took the guy down with a camera flash and a kick to the shin! High ranking officer, pfft. I don't care! I have a great disguise already. Things are going to go well!

 

I walk in past another supposedly high ranking officer, a woman in a blue suit and white high heels. Her hair's blue too and her eyes are really large and yellow. Is this the type of woman Jack finds attractive? My hair isn't as stylish and I don't look professional at all and my eyes, you can't even see them. Nah, no way. She's too stuck up and stuffed up for people like Jack. He needs someone more like me! 

 

“Authentication.” The woman states.

 

“EH?” I start to scream before calming down, gotta be cool. “Ah yes my authentication.”

 

I reach into my back pocket and hand her a business card for that cafe that recently closed down. I take off.

 

“Security breach.” A fuzzed voice cries out.

 

Gotta lose em. Her heels click as she follows me. Ah ah ah, a-ha! I duck into an open room and close and lock the door. On the bed in there Jack is sleeping. Now's my chance! I almost crawl over to his side and prod his face a bit.

 

“What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping stupid?” He growls as his eyes snap open.

 

Eye to eye contact! AH!

 

“Oh it's you. Hey.”

 

He sits upright and ruffles his hair. His arm has a mark on it. It's really weird. I'll talk about that later. The door bursts open and in walks the woman backed by a pair of muscular men. One of whom looks very upset. He has blue hair as well actually and brownish red eyes. He's much smaller than the other with his hair slicked back into a ponytail and unusually dark skin.

 

“She's only a reporter.” The blue haired man mutters.

 

The woman throws her hands into the air and opens her mouth wide.

 

“Only a reporter? NO SUCH THING! THESE PEOPLE ARE DANGEROUS AND SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED AROUND ATLUS-SAMA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND KAZAMA?!” She screeches.

 

The bulkier man growls and sighs before leaning against the wall.

 

“Don't yell or someone with the authority to kick her out shows up and gets us busted for letting her in, in the first place.” He frowns.

 

“What he said.” The blue haired man agrees.

 

The woman frowns and clenches her fists. She marches towards me. Jack just stares at her. She stops.

 

“Jack?” She begins.

 

“I want her here.” He frowns and waves towards the door. “Your King declares you leave.”

 

The woman stands there shocked and she looks a little bit hurt. The two men leave. 

 

“Sagiri-Kun, I said go.” He points to the door again and with tears in her eyes she runs off.

 

Jack frowns and stands out of bed. He isn't wearing much... ehhhh I think my nose started to-

 

“Oh. Your nose.” He mentions as he takes out a white jumpsuit from the closet.

 

I raise a hand to stop the bleeding. I'm such an embarrassment. Oh god. I tilt my head upwards. A sharp zip. Ahhhhhh more blood

 

“Here.” He places a tissue against my nose. 

 

“S-sorry.” I mumble.

 

“Ah? It's fine. People get nosebleeds all the time around me so I'm prepared.”

 

All these nosebleeds, I understand... Jack is really pretty for a man, aha.

 

My nose stops bleeding and he throws the tissue in the trash.

 

“There you go.”

 

He sits down on the end of the bed and turns on his phone. We all have this really special phones, everyone, even those in Satellite. They're a direct link to The Ark Cradle so anyone can make a wish though most Satellites aren't strong enough to even turn them on. I heard a trio about two years ago got here through the use of their phones and wishes but that's hard to believe! They only Satellites that have come here are Yuusei, Crow and that biker kid that keeps showing up about his brother. He wasn't a very good interview so apparently Angela sent Security to arrest him and his blind boyfriend had to get him out. That seems like a great scoop. I'll put that on my list of things to look into!

 

“Hello?” He says as he waves a hand in front of my face.

 

“Ehhhh? Oh! AHA! Sorry Jack, I spaced out.” I grin.

 

“No issue.” He frowns. 

 

Need to get him outta here.

 

“Hey do you want to go out?”

 

“With you?”

 

I nod sharply.

 

“Alright. Best to change though. I don't want anyone bothering us about their scoops or whatever.” He frowns again.

 

I feel a bit guilty...

 

He unzips the white jumpsuit with a mild sigh and puts on a white shirt and black pants and blazer. Augh, he's too cute! Next he puts on a pair of sunglasses to block his eyes and a purple cap. He's still wearing that weird necklace though.

 

“Who gave it to you?” I ask.

 

He folds his arms over each other.

 

“Gave me what?” He asks.

 

“That necklace?” I question.

 

“Ah, Rex did. He has an abundance of jewelry so he just gave me some. Hey where do you want to go?”

 

The last words, too abrupt...

 

“Uhm, there's this really nice carnival time place! Come on!” I take his hand and smile.

 

He scowls but and runs out with me. He's too cute!

 

&&&

 

Ms. Sagiri throws open the door to my office. I quickly snatch the image off the table and place it on my lap. She doesn't need to see this. No one does. It's one of my only three reminders that you ever even existed. No one that knew you is even still alive but me. Ah, I could forget all about you and the doctor but that, that is too painful. There would always be something missing.

 

“Yes Ms. Sagiri?” I pretend as if I'm interested.

 

My body posture is off. I place interlock my hands and place them on the desk. I hate my hands. They are a cold and unfeeling reminder.

 

“Jack left with some girl!”

 

I'm going to pass out. Jack left with some girl? That is something you would never do. You'd never leave me no matter what the circumstance. Ah that just serves to prove how little of you is left in that body. The one that I supplied. I thought that you'd feel more as yourself if at least part of you looked like you. However, that was a misguided effort. Now I can see those red eyes and I know who it is. Silently watching. Quite disturbed. I think I might be losing my mind. I can see red in the mirror. Silently watching. I'm disturbed.

 

“Director? Director!” Ms. Sagiri says quite frantically.

 

“Hmn? Ah yes. Pray tell me Ms. Sagiri, what does this girl look like?” I practically interrogate. 

 

I refuse to allow Jack to leave. He's the only one with your eyes. No one else would be a suitable replacement so it's best to be rid of that girl.

 

“She has a pair of glasses that hide her eyes and long green hair in a kind of Hime cut. She's shorter than him and has an hourglass figure. She's a reporter and wears her camera around her neck. Other than that I don't know.” She expositions.

“Thank Ms. Sagiri. I will be considering you for promotion.” I turn my chair so my back faces her. 

 

Those red eyes. I can see them. I need to be rid of this girl. She's nothing but a nuisance. Perhaps... perhaps she is special. For only those of a special nature have been drawn to Jack. Those with marks or latent magical abilities. I think I'll call our resident Magical Witch on this. 

 

Ah, when she dies the only one left to comfort Jack will be me as Mikage will be promoted and thus transferred and Kiryu, well he's surely out of the picture. Then Jack will be desperate for my attention and adoration as no one else will supply it then he can begin to become you. Then without the severing of bonds of the loss of your soul you can finally lose your misery. I love you.

 

&&&

 

“Are you having fun Jack?” I ask with a large grin.

 

“Yeah Carly, I am.” He smiles back.

 

“Wait hold still!”

 

I set my camera on a small ledge and grab onto Jack, the camera snaps. I smile again and hold the camera near his face.

 

“Ah, that's a nice picture.”

 

“Do you want it?”

 

“No, no, you can keep it.”

 

“No actually, I insist! You can win me something to keep!”

 

I smile at him again. I send the picture to his phone before grabbing fast to his hand and running down. It's getting late but I don't care! This is the most fun I've had since my brother- no, no. Let's not remember. My arm, my arm hurts. 

 

I drop the ground and scream. Jack drops to my side.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks.

 

“Ah, I'm- ahhhh.”

 

My arm burns. A young boy with green hair walks over.

 

“Hey aren't you The King?” He asks.

 

“Kid, I need you to go find a doctor or a nurse or some such person, alright?” Jack asks back.

 

The boy nods and runs over to a man with deep red hair and green eyes.

 

“Hey that lady needs a doctor!” The boy remarks.

 

“Hmn, and what do you expect me to do about-” The man begins before turning to me.

 

He walks over, shocked I guess.

 

“That mark. Stay put. I'm going to help.” He frowns before snapping his fingers. “Aki, bring me my phone.”

 

A woman in a red dress that's really slimming walks over. She hands him his phone.

 

“Hey, I recognize you two. You guys were at that meeting The Director held.” He frowns.

 

“And what if we were?” The man sneers down.

 

He's wearing a suit and gloves at a place like this. I get why that kid thought he was a doctor. The two are dressed like they're on business. The boy runs back over and his forearm as well as Jack's and the woman's glow red. 

 

“What?” The boy exclaims.

 

Jack growls before picking me up. Oh god oh god oh god it burns so much. Ah ah. 

 

“It seems that your girlfriend is one of the purple mark.” The man scowls. “I believe you should take her to Godwin.”

 

“Don't speak to me like you're in control. Carly's going to be fine.” Jack snarls.

 

The boy frowns as well. 

 

“Don't fight like that. It only makes things worse.” 

 

He runs off. Creepy kid. Hey the burning died down. A man all in white walks in front of the sun towards us. He's like an eclipse. Blocking out all light. Oh, it's The Director. He came to get Jack himself? Again?? Something's.... off.

 

“Jack, what have you been up to?” He asks with a smile that's sending chills up my spine.

 

The man pales and grabs his companion by the hand before running off.

 

“Nothing.” Jack replies.

 

“Oh nothing? This surely isn't nothing. If you wanted permission to go one _dates_ you could have just asked.” He smiles again as he walks ever closer.

 

With every step he takes a knot in my stomach grows. I'm scared. 

 

“You need to return home. Now.” The Director frowns.

 

“Carly is-”

 

My arm glows purple again. The Director's eyes change to reflect something really scary. I think Jack should get away from him.

“She's marked? You really ought to have told me Jack.” He smiles as he leans in close to Jack's face. “She could _hurt_ you.”

 

Jack trembles before taking a step back.

 

“I'll come back as soon as she gets help.” He growls as he holds me tighter.

 

“Now, now, Jack you've already made such a scene. She'll be quite fine once she's away from you. Your marks are not compatible and as such it causes her discomfort.” 

 

He trembles again and puts me down.

 

“Goodbye Carly. I'll see you later.” 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jack walks faster towards a white car. The Director turns to me as I stand up and smiles again. I really need to get Jack away from that man. He scares me.

 

My phone. Hey it's my phone! It's buzzing again... I reach in with a shaking hand and turn it on.

 

“Hello again Carly Nagisa. Ready to wish?” The voice asks slow and deep again.

 

“I am.” I reply. “My wish is that Jack and I could share a love so strong that no one could break it apart, not even death himself.”

 

“Are you quite sure?” 

 

“I am! I want to protect him.”

 

I want to protect Jack from almost everyone. They're all pulling him and screaming and acting like they own him and that's a terrible thing. I want to make sure that he'll always be safe and the best way is through love. I'm going to love him like no one has ever loved him before! I'm going to keep him safe. That's a pure wish, right? Yeah, it has to be. 

 

“Your wish is granted.”

 

“ _Naq fbzrgvzrf va guvaxvat bs lbh V srry zlfrys n lbhat tvey ntnva, nabgure vyyhfvba bs zvar, naq V nz fhqqrayl oernguyrff naq fznyy. Va gehgu, V srry gung V nz nyjnlf gung fznyy tvey, rkprcg gung V nz genccrq pbafgnagyl va n pntr bhgjneqyl znqr bs fgbar, naq gur pntr vf gur jnl va juvpu V cerfrag zlfrys gb gur jbeyq gung fheebhaqf zr. V pna unir ab jrnxarff yrfg vg or rkcybvgrq.”_


	11. I can read those runes

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

 

 

PMYM

I can read those runes.

 

**Tnww nuoh s mnmy lajry otx a famyly ybwl. Mzx max wqyrugkiihskd seaeqs. Mzx hoodw weuv mmihyl yhul hyhyjl hoodw son, kaj cimei syw mmihyl ttbwkx cimei nil tsd mzx hoodw io nzbsgm gmmelk, gtt ynxs Poweqa Gszn, cimei di. Sgi si agxtysw tf jjtnscfz mel sgi hifbsg bwk xkcde yhyq vmamww mel spfy, nzxd dcvg'y uhvxwsnsgi. Ohux zpif t yigw mmelw pfs u dbytfw uty. Bw afd ypmwaijwnnujr xkcdex. Hy uhzlx kijae lannak mman gmmelk vtufv gtt, bw vtufv ajal lannak hyhyjl hoodw son sgi sbw vtufv wt tbagls ilajrm, fhy epwg Rabgn Xhimct, cimei di. Sgi si agxtysw tf nweqihy anm cl pfs ictd ol hkttyumnna zbr flgf yhy ehssnwkx tbsm me xjxb ti zbr tbwr xehl anm uotd, tbwr iixf'm qopw anm yfhzgb. Sgi tbwr lon geiel sgi tbw lpifdl lryo tsd nzx ialc bsscvx yhyak meujmx tbsm bam hefnnww gy nzxnr zsfnlcwl, yhul zweq sl befd nstcd by sojifsmww jvyf mme ijblihse uelkhsafamd. A jdthe nzty wuk uzifl ytr jjhyewlbtn vwvfmy s mtof gy iemlkzcnahs, a nghq ti ztwnykl flf laj ahyxw ahv wfrefxxs nzxd huv bs tbwbw hyskys. Ufw yhyf, mmes exy a jsbw tbsm wegagiex lajm ix mmegkxqvyk tx cbaeiryf. Tsd nzxd dykifilww. Yhy wgi. Ol kh yhyq lfy.**

 

I hold fast to my purse. The man at the bar leers at me again. Does he have any idea what kind of mess he's getting into? I could snap his fingers as if they were toothpicks. Don't they understand how much I love breaking things into pieces? People? Things? Fragile minds? Ah, leave me him be. I can't be bothered. Insignificant things such as this aren't worth the energy I'll spend crushing their skulls in.

 

“Where you going babe?” The voice asks.

 

Keep it up. The tall and broad man walks from behind the bar. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I grab it easily and throw him into the wall callously. In my other hand I hold my purse. I need to keep that it has important information in it you see. I really hate it when Divine sends me to collect things. Aren't I better than that? Well aren't I? Hmn, ass. Ah regardless I put my hair back up in that headpiece he gave me. I think it's really helping. I haven't see any unwanted figures since it and my powers are staying put. I'm a good Witch, aren't I? Aha, sure am.

 

With the click of heels worn far to often, I head back to my home. Ignoring all those faces looking at me as if they could know. I'm a good Witch, they don't understand. I'm only doing what Witches were born to do. I'm killing people that harm the earth, I'm breaking things into pieces. Ah look at them all pull away and hide, as if I was a nuclear reaction girl, as if I was liable to burst. I hate them and all they stand for. I'm a good Witch, they don't understand. I'm only fulfilling the purpose I was born for. Hmn, but watch as they cower. Perhaps it's humans purposes to be breakable and weak things then. Ah yes that seems far more likely. Watch as they fall so easily, toppling over as if they were dominoes. Dancing like marionettes. I feel better about being a Witch already. 

 

The summer's rain constricts me, making it harder to breath. Ah the sound in my head, it's pumping, pumping. I feel as if there is some sort of beginning thought. I think I'm almost there. After all when I'm around other Witches my head begins to pump with a kind of thought, of reconfiguration. That makes me invaluable, irreplaceable. Do you have any idea what that means to a Witch? No, of course not. None of these humans understand anything about me. You're just there to be broken into pieces. So he told me. So he keeps telling me. And I didn't believe him at first, foolish girl I am. I thought, ah well all thoughts are wrong. I should just take what I'm given without question, he's almost always right after all. But just blindly believing, despite the sense in that, the pumping in my head says no, absolutely not. So I won't. It's been right a hundred percent, even he is folly to human faults as in this moment we are human in form at least. What an idiot. Thinking we could ever have utopia. Whatever, it doesn't matter anyone, I'll break things into pieces and he'll lounge about on top of the world and we'll be happy in our own regards. There's not need for overcomplicated things, not anymore.

 

I open the heavy glass door of the tall building and click my way over to the elevator. A girl is fiddling with tarot cards by the door to the large metal death trap. She has indigo hair tied back in a messy ponytail and brown eyes. Her teeth are sharp, like a vampire's fangs. Her father, Divine knew him I believe. Poor girl, lost her entire family, that's what I was told.

 

“Izayoi-San, would you like it if I read your cards?” She asks me in a quiet voice, as if she's trying not to offend. 

 

What was her name again? Ah yes.

 

“No thank you Edo-Kun.” I inform her.

 

Edo is such a strange name. Hmn. I've only heard it once before. That pro-duelist, Edo Phoenix right? Hmn, his friend had indigo hair, the one that disappeared. Perhaps, no that's highly unlikely. Edo is a period of time in Japan after all. It must no be as uncommon as I thought.

 

“Alright. I just thought I should tell you because the future holds something dreadful for you.” She says as she shuffles her cards once again.

 

“If you insist.” I reply. 

 

A sense of danger hmn? Well she knows the future like I know the runes if not better so I ought to trust her. She hasn't been wrong yet.

 

“Someone close to you will vanish.” She speaks out.

 

I stop. There's no one close to me, not anymore. Perhaps this girl also she's the past. That makes sense as she did once repeatedly refer to Divine as a little boy. Still... I'm nervous. A sense of danger is obvious in more than a few regards. I bow to her anyway.

 

“Thank you for the reading Edo-Kun.” I smile.

 

She smiles back. Ah, she's a cute kid. A little bit on the off side but cute. I hope she doesn't die too early. 

 

I press the glowing redish button on the gray wall. Divine really needs to invest in better décor. Currently it's quite hideous and bland. He thinks it looks sophisticated, it just looks like an office. A sharp ding is audible. I sigh and clutching the purse I walk into the open death trap. The music playing is also in poor taste. I'm disgusted. I press the top button. Fifty floors aha. Fifty floors worth of elevator music. Why does he stay on the top anyway? What if someone was to shove him out of those large windows he finds so charming? He'd be dead before he even hit the ground. What an idiot. Oh well, I'll let him be. I reach the top floor. Another sharp ding. I step out and walk down the halls. The floor is nicely covered in a red carpet. It muffles my footsteps. The large oak door with that gold plate that just says Divine on it opens easily though people have told me it was very heavy. In a black leather chair there he sits just staring down at a piece of paper with his reading glasses on. 

 

“Divine, I brought what you wanted.” I frown.

 

I slip my coat onto the ground. It's always too hot in his office.

 

“Hmn?” He begins as he lifts his head from the paperwork. “Oh I see, yes bring it here.”

 

I throw the purse at him and he catches it with a deep scowl, clearly displeased.

 

“I said bring it not throw it. Stop doing that, it's rude.” He frowns.

 

“Oh please, you always catch it.”

 

He scowls again, look at all the anger, it's almost hilarious. He gets so angry about the most foolish of things. The anger turns to a forced smile, he feels as if he needs to wear false faces to get me to stay. What the fool doesn't understand is the a good Witch doesn't leave their benefactor despite good reasons to. I will never leave his side. I can't. Sadly. 

 

“I suppose I do.”

 

He opens it up and smiles a true one. A good thing I suppose. Money? Power? The promise of the former and latter?

 

“We're going to get another pair of Miracle Witches.” He smiles.

 

I frown. Another pair? Wait that means siblings. How rare.

 

“How old?” I ask him.

 

“About eleven.” He replies as he scratches down words on pointless paperwork.

 

Hmn, I see why he sends me out so often, it's not like he has time with all that paperwork. 

 

His face changes dramatically. Instead of the blankness there's a sudden shock. His pupils have shruken. 

 

“I've seen this boy.”

 

He lifts up a photograph of a young boy with large, round yellow eyes and bright green hair in a ponytail.

 

“And I just let him run off!” 

 

Divine takes off his glasses and sets them down on the table.

 

“Aki, you and I are going to go get those twins.” He frowns.

 

Twins? Witch twins? This is going to be a good one.

 

&&&

 

“Don't worry Ruka, I'll protect you from the Witches, both the monster ones and the miracle ones alright? Yeah, alright!” Lua looks at me.

I can't. I can't let him hurt himself like that. It's too dangerous. Mr. Godwin, he told us about the Majo and he said we had to fight them. I can't though. And neither can he. They're too big. I need help. I need to make a wish. Yeah, I'll make a wish and protect Lua and myself. We'll be fine. I'll make a big wish, a wish that he'll always be safe. Now where's that phone? You know I heard that Satellite residents didn't get the luxury of a phone. I heard they have to use payphones to make wishes. They have to put in something of value to cross over from one plane to the other. However, I heard that some of them have been making phones. I wonder when Mr. Godwin will stop that. He says that their hearts are not pure enough to be allowed to make wishes. I'm not sure about that though. There was this nice man, his name was Robert Pearson, he was from Satellite but he was nice and good at fighting Majo. I didn't trust his friends though. The two looked really selfish. Selfish wishes are bad don't you know. Only selfless wishes are allowed they told me. So I'll make sure to only wish nicely. Because otherwise I'll die. Though maybe that would be a relief. There are many people that wish to die after all and I think after fighting so hard my brain is melting and my heart is ready to burst I'd be ready to die. Let's make a selfish wish then. There are enough selfless people in this world. After all wishing for brother's sake is selfish because it calms my mind and fixes feelings of guilt. Ah, what a selfish wish. 

 

“Are you listening Ruka?” He pouts.

 

“Hmn? Oh, I'm listening Lua!” I lie.

 

He rants on about a lot of silly things. I don't have time to hear them all so sometimes a little white lie needs to be said. I don't want to lie but I don't want to hurt his feelings.

 

“Oh cool. Let me tell you about Jack some more!”

 

Hey isn't that the guy that lives with Mr. Godwin? The famous Mahou Shounen? You know, I don't remember anyone talking about him before now. Something seems... off. Oh well, not like I can do anything about it. I'm just a kid. Someone else will fix it. They always do. I'll just keep myself and Lua safe. That's all that matters, I promised my mama and papa.

 

“And his weapons are-”

 

There's a knocking at the door. Something doesn't feel right. No, no, I, no there's definitely something wrong her. I feel a Witch in my bones. I've always been able to tell when a Witch or Majo was nearby. Papa said I was blessed. Mama said I wasn't anything of the sort, just special. 

 

“I'll open the door!” 

 

Lua runs over to open it.

 

“Lua don't!” I cry out.

 

He stops short and frowns.

 

“Why?”

 

A muffled voice with a yelling tone carries through the walls.

 

“I'll break it open!”

 

I run up and grab my brother by the wrist. I feel Witches in bones. There are two. Powerful Witches as they're hair is red. That means they do elements right? Right, red is elemental. Indigo is sight. White is biological. That's what I was told. I guess I'll have to believe it for now. The door breaks open with a show of thorns.

 

“Aki, Aki, they're children, don't be so cruel.” A man with deep red hair and green eyes says.

 

He's wearing a suit. It looks expensive. He must be a strong Witch. The woman is wearing a tight red and white dress and bright red heels. Her hair is magenta and rolled up in a drill bit. Her eyes are hazel though. She doesn't make my bones ache as much. She must be the less powerful one. 

 

“Sorry.” She looks down at the ground with shame. 

 

“Who are you?” Lua asks with his eyes shining, he isn't even afraid.

 

My big brother, he's so brave.

 

“I am Divine and this is Aki. We are here to take you to a special place where your great powers will save a lot of people. You won't even have to make a wish.” He smiles.

 

He seems nice actually. His girlfriend scares me though. She seems dangerous.

 

“Really? Yeah that sounds awesome! Will I be able to save as many people as Jack?” Lua's eyes shine again.

 

“Yes child, perhaps even more.” He pats Lua's head.

 

I look up at the woman in front of me. She looks down at me in response with a sadness.

 

“I don't believe you.” I say.

 

My bones are telling me that there's something... off about them. She frowns.

 

“What?” She asks in a quiet voice.

 

“I don't believe we'll we helping people.” 

 

The man with a fox face smiles with too many teeth.

 

“Don't be absurd, of course you will. You're ability to read runes and your brother's ability to speak them will come in handy when defeating Witches.”

 

“Like you?” I ask.

 

He twitches.

 

“I, am not, a Witch.” He splutters, clearly angered.

 

Lua pouts again.

 

“Don't be mean Ruka! They're only trying to be nice to us! You always do this!” He sulks.

 

I frown as well. Maybe my bones are wrong. He could be a nice man.

“I'm sorry.” I look up at him.

 

“It's alright child.” He smiles once more as he bends down to my level.

 

He stands back up with a jolt.

 

“Now come with us, we'll begin by showing you the runes from that Majo that attacked that apartment complex recently. You know the one that The King fought.” 

 

“Cool! We'll be getting to help Jack!” Lua shouts as he pumps a fist into the air. 

 

The woman looks at me again. Her eyes aren't really hazel anymore, now they look yellow.

 

&&&

 

Aki looks so upset. Does my girl believe she'll be replaced? Just because she made her wish? How foolish. Even Witches can be useful as Magical Girls. My poor Aki, I think she needs to be reassured that I need and want her and only her. She ought to do the same to me from time to time. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't love me. But she must. I saved her. I'm her prince and she's my princess. That's how the stories always go. I never thought those fairy tales were true but now they must be. They were wrong about Witches though, the real evil is in humanity.

 

The summer rain is falling so heavily. I can hardly breath. The footsteps all around me are so loud. Magnified by the wet sound of the incoming, draining rain. The summer rain is too much for me.

 

“Are we there yet?” The boy whines.

 

Aki nods sharply. I can see her even if I'm not looking. It's strange. 

 

The building is close is sight. It's quite well built with huge windows in place of walls in the office spaces. Every other space has sound proof walls. There are certain things a person doesn't want to hear after all. They don't want to hear screams of anger and agony, of pain and pleasure. I suppose it's understandable. I don't want to hear the sound of their voices. It's the same thing really. 

 

I walk over to the large glass doors and hold one open. Aki goes first, then the boy, then the girl. I walk in last and close it behind myself. Lock it as well. Edo is still playing with her tarot cards. She gets her powers from her father you know. He was such a brilliant man. Too bad he had to die. I liked him. He gave me the inspiration to do this you know. However, even the greatest of Witches can fall to humanity. So he fell and told me I was a monster, that's unacceptable. I'm not a monster, I'm a great man that must do some horrid things in order to preserve the lives of others. I don't see why no one understands. The carpet is of a dull red colour. I love the colour red. I love it so much, I'd love to die in a splash of it. That would be fitting for a Witch that specializes in blood. I walk over to elevator and press the red glowing button. I would have liked the walls to be red as well but gray was somehow more calming. So much more calming. The 'metal death trap' as Aki affectionately refers to it as is brought down here. The doors open. I look to see Aki already in there. She must be angry at me. Oh, how dreadful. I usher the twins in there. Lua is still smiling, such a gullible child. His sister looks almost suspicious of me. I smile at her in the most genuine manner a fake smile can be smiled. She smiles back, awkwardly. I jam my key into the lock and twist. We're going about nine floors down. A familiar ding is soon audible. I step out and offer my hand to Aki. She ignores it and steps past me. Why is she so angry? Hmn. The two children step out.

 

“Welcome to Arcadia.” I say as I wave my hand around the general area.

 

Lua smiles again and jumps around. Annoying. I take the two to a small room with those gibberish runes written down on a piece of paper. I sit her down in front of it on a small wooden chair. She takes a long hard look at it.

 

“I can read those runes.” She says.

 

Looking down at the paper she looks terrified.

 

“That can't be right!”

 

&&&

 

I wait outside the room. Divine needs to leave these kids alone. I didn't think they'd be the exact same children as before in that room with Godwin. I should have known when I looked at that picture. I'm such an idiot. Hmn. He's going to get us both killed. A scream comes through the door.

 

“That's can't be right!”

 

I run in and look down and what the girl had written. No. Impossible. That indicates that-

 

“ _Gur ynfg qverpgvir vf njshy va gung ungrshy pynevgl”_


	12. Majo aren't like that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly things get good.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise of any of its characters.

 

PMYM

Majo aren't like that!

 

**Me hwojr gwtst zgk yhck mt huhijn. Bw gjvyj fjahl mt byuhre nzbx, ti otycb gmmelk ytlfgp nn nzhxe zghysnwix. Afd aj epwk iix otx wcka binz t xefxejsm sufnxgg. Me ynxs wckajd zgk ttbwkx am zx iiyv uzt odmnmulxqy ynxs hck ynnud pnsb otx sydynsb. Seroml tx sydynsb sl yhy xbwsn. Sa dem laft zakxt qalm. Tbsm kilkm bimz pfs mg ljlzalm, sydyqemk bs hck ajax. Ga nn bal meuv aj wuk t melg. Uzt nzty imf'm yrow. Aj imf'm f hyjh. Me'm bnxt ufhyhyj izpjwm kol laj Mukmjr ix mme Bwtaehdr Dalv. Uzt bw mwiyv. Rtu bsoj ti jxxpyum yhul. Mmes seq tlaxi. Bol lfdfq mmecj yfty al fnx obql zgkjvyj uj ti znwt ufw ge bmky. Tbsm ns nzx gulvxs oz laj Hydensb Qtwd. Mwiu dykvjnxk. Vfn bw vmahyx mim xtye?**

 

Life has been treating me well, even considering recent events. But even though my life's grown easy (I have easily accessible food and water, a room over my head, company), I still can't abandon my mission. I really do have to know why that Majo was wearing Crow's dear friend's face. If I don't than I think I might just collapse on myself. For the first time in a very long time, I have a purpose, a meaning in life. If I erase that purpose, if I live easily, then who will I be? Nothing more than a selfish man I suppose. I don't want to be like Jack. I want to be a hero. It's all I've ever wanted, let's be honest. I want to be like Kiryu. So I slip out the peeling chrome laptio and set it on my lap. It's warmth caresses my thighs. It almost burns the fabric to my skin. The dim glow of the electronic is almost soothing. I really do love it; love the way it makes my eyes ache, the way that it fades slowly to black. I love the words inked across it in a frightening black, the smudge of the white world. I don't think I could bare being without this. It's become part of me now. It's Yuusei and Yuusei is it. It's my mind, my soul. Without it, I'll definitely go mad. Just like Kiryu did.... 

 

You know... I've felt nothing but pain because of him. I've felt nothing but hot burning agony but even still, I won't let him go. I've fallen in love with that hideous smiling self of his. Isn't that so stupid? So Selfish? I can't bare it. I'm completely worthless. But I'll be a hero anyway. If only for Kiryu's sake. I owe him that. I owe him everything I can give. Heart, soul, body, I'll give them all to him. The only person that ever gave me love. Even Crow and Jack would rather occupy themselves with selfish desires than love me. But Kiryu, he was so selfless, so loving and tender when he was in a good mood. So it seems that Kiryu is Yuusei and Yuusei is Kiryu as well. And this time, I won't let any piece of me disappear.

 

I start flicking through pages of information on Majo and Meguca. A particular page catches my eye. A pair of men are on it. One of them with really spikey hair in a kind of blond colour and the other one is Saiga; a younger, happier Saiga. Bolger and Pearson are no where to be seen. I can only assume that this young friend of Saiga's (I am assuming they were friends) happened upon an incident. Makes sense. I saw a sadness in those impossible eyes. There was so much sadness. And also, something that burnt me to the core. I can't remember what though. It's hard to remember such burning emotions. Your mind instinctively blocks them out. 

 

“What are you doing?” A voice abruptly asks.

 

Without thinking, I take the laptop and slam it into the side of his face. Pressing a foot against the chest of my attacker I raise the laptop as if to strike him again but by the sight of an impossible shade drifting off his voice, I realize who it must be.

 

“Sorry.” I reply, stepping back. 

 

He rubs his cheek and stands up.

 

“I guess I scared you then?” He chuckles. “But anyways, you didn't answer my question.”

 

“I'm trying to find more information about Majo.”

 

And his hands clench so tightly that they look like they are about to bleed.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” He mutter with a wistful tone. In his eyes, there are things I don't understand.

 

“I have to. It's a matter of honor, Saiga.” I reply as I set the laptop back down. I'm lucky I didn't break it.

 

“That doesn't matter in a world like this! Honor! Bonds! It always ends the same! Your friends betray you! Your lovers leave you! You end up alone! Over and over again!” He snarls, hands digging in deeper.

 

His hands begin to bleed from the pressure.

 

“That's not true and you know that. You are never alone.” I continue as I look at that picture once again.

 

This man, he was very important to Saiga clearly. Maybe there was a betrayal in the group. That, I can easily believe. Saiga's always seemed like the type that finds it difficult to make friends. 

 

“Oh yeah? Then tell me Yuusei, tell where are they? Those people that were supposed to be my bonds? You don't understand! You just don't get it! You don't even know how Witches are made!” He screams before covering his mouth with his hands.

 

“You know?” I ask with a hint of madness but I think it's fair that I have some, I have endured so much.

 

“I, I can't tell you. Listen Yuusei, just drop this whole Meguca business. You should just get a job here. Cut and dye your hair. I'll get you some fake ID. Go to America or something. Korea. Just... Leave.” He says, pulling at his collar.

 

“That would be selfish and I'm not a selfish man.” 

 

And I'll make Kiryu proud. I'll make them all proud. Pearson, Crow, Jack, even my parents who I know are still shining down on me. I'll make them all so very, very proud of me. Because I have nothing else to hope for but that now. 

 

“I remember a boy just like you. He refused to listen to reason and fell in love with a selfish man. And the two took the world by storm; they killed and destroyed many terrible things and cast out the cruelness in other's hearts. But they could never cast out the cruelness in their own. And one day that selfish man was given the chance for even more strength, power, and he took it without hesitation and left that boy to fade to black.”

 

I put a hand on his shoulder and he grabs onto mine, shaking me. 

 

“Listen to me Yuusei! There is nothing but sadness for Meguca! Despair! Agony! Those are our fates! And one day we will die and no will even shed a tear! No one cried for Yuji! Even I didn't! I adored him! I loved him! But that fucking bastard with the metal face, he said that, he promised me, I never expected this to happen!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Should I tell you about how Yuji? Would you listen then? _Would you listen to me?_ Okay fuck it, let's talk about Yuji!” He takes a deep breath as if to allow himself to calm down. “Let me explain it better. Yuji and I, we were lovers a long time ago! And I betrayed him, I betrayed him because that bastard in the metal face told me that due to my wish I was stronger if I was alone. So I left in the middle of the night! So he wouldn't chase after me! But that guy didn't tell me what happens when your Soul Gems go _black._ Yuji's.... Yuji's went black due to the despair of losing me... And do you know what happens once they go black? You lose everything you've ever cared about. You lose yourself.” .

 

I shut the computer's lid with a sudden snap. He jumps and looks ashamed. As if he was just repeating words, like a tape. He takes a deep breath once more and shakes his head; face softening. 

 

“Yuusei, just forget about this. Just move on. It isn't selfish to live a happy life. Just run. Run and never look back. It'll all be fine without you.” He looks like he's about to cry. “Pearson would want you to be happy.”

 

As if it was ever about Pearson. It was always about Kiryu, about the rest of our team. It just isn't about one person. That's selfish. That's what I was taught. It's about the good of the whole. The whole world would be better if I fought. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Yuusei.”

 

“I can not abandon this path.”

 

He flinches at that and turns away.

 

“Then at least wish for something good.” He mumbles.

 

“Like what?” I ask.

 

“Cake.” He laughs. “Cake.”

 

And with just that word, he departs. The door bends on it's hinges and closes with a creaky knock. It's old and worn with holes (how does one get holes in a door anyway?) and a handle made of a rusted yellow-ish metal. The carpet was once white he said but is now a brown. And the beds, they itch with bugs. And yet, I feel safe here. Though this house ought to be destroyed. I feel safe. But I need to cast off this selfish feeling of home to save Kiryu. For I owe him that much. But what to wish for. I'll let him choose.

 

I take a black remote in hand, it's covered in duck tape and turn on the tv. A small fuzzy thing but it's good for watching the news. A news anchor with long kinky blonde hair and green eyes screams.

 

“There are Monsters in the city! The Heiligier Hexe descend! Can anyone save us! Oh god, Majo, Majo aren't like this!” She screams with her eyes like pins. But it feels rehearsed, overdramatic. Something's amiss with her. Perhaps she's with the Majo, perhaps another group but in any case, she's the shittiest actor I have ever seen.

 

A figure covered in shadow steps forwards and shoves her to the side. He takes her microphone.

 

“I am Gereon of the Heiligier Hexe. I have come to offer a challenge. We will leave all of your city and it's residents allow for the time being if you follow us to the Satellite and challenge us in a duel. One on one. For fairness sake.” The voice says. More bad acting. 

 

But even still that bandaged figure beside it, with a single red eye that burns into my soul, unnerves me. That coffin near them as well, that unnerves me. It gives me an almost overwhelming sense of dread.

 

“Hmn. You and your honor. Not even your current form will stop that. I think honor is worthless. Let us leave this place in ruins, they must fight us then, to stop us. Yes that is what we shall do. I'm sure that Ambros agrees. Don't you?” That figure with the raspy voice and the red eye asks.

 

The coffin shakes with laughter. A laughter I almost forgot... It sounds like Kiryu. Just like Kiryu.

 

“Let's lay waste to this world! Kikikikiki!” It shrieks.

 

“I feel as if you've been outvoted Gereon, but let's have it. His offer stands until another three of us descend. Come get me, Fudou Yuusei.”

 

I can feel him smile as the screen flickers off. I run out, the creaky door falls down as I do it.

 

“Saiga!”I scream.

 

He's already transformed and has his hand fast onto his slingshot.

 

“Stay here!” He snaps.

 

“No! This is my battle! You'll die!”

 

“I have a better chance of surviving than you do!” He snarls.

 

My forearm glows bright red as I drop in pain.

 

“I forgot about that mark... fine. Do it. Do it but get the others as well. Find The Head, The Wings, The Claws and The Heart. Find them and defeat them. I'll give you all the hope I can.” He turns from me and runs out.

 

But you know, it should have been help. Perhaps he misspoke. Regardless, I venture out into the night. 

 

&&&

 

Rex stares at that screen as if his life depended on it. He's been staring for about twenty minutes despite the fact that the screen went black fifteen ago. I tap his shoulder gently. I hope he is alright. He may be mad but he gave me this sparkling lifestyle. He gave me a place to call home. A place where I am adored.

 

“Rex? Are you... alright?” I ask quietly.

 

He shudders. Those iced blue eyes are cold and dead and tremor with emotions I can't ever hope to dare understand. 

 

“I'm fine Jack.” He replies.

 

He looks at my face and smiles, his teeth are too sharp. He surely can't be an ordinary human with teeth like that, with ice blood like that. Yes, surely no person could be so disturbing. Surely, surely.

 

Rex grabs my hand and pulls me close. His breath's cold and my body twitch's underneath it.

 

“Thank you for asking.” He breathes, placing his cold lips against my forehead and walking off.

 

He's too cold to be human. 

 

The ashes are pouring heavily now. It seems as if the whole sky is covered in these ashy falling spiders. Rex has been keeping the window open ever since they appeared. I asked why but he didn't reply. Perhaps I should try my powers on him again. But I have this strange feeling that they won't work. It's weird. 

 

“Jack.” A familiar voice starts, heel clicking against the ground, dripping with determination.

 

I turn to face her. I could recognize that voice anywhere. 

 

“Carly get out of here! Rex will be coming back!” I hiss in response, shooing her towards the door.

 

With the change of clothes and the new confidence inside of her, she must have become a Mahou Shoujo. But that's not right. Someone like her has no right being one. So she saved me once? So she's captivated my heart. Even still, she's not strong enough for it and I fear for her. 

 

She comes closer, leaf green boots sparkling in the blinding white room. She's the only colour in this place now it seems. 

 

“I came to save you.” She says, eyes glistening with more power than I would think she'd have.

 

“Carly I don't ne-” I try to scream in reply but the sight of the white man behind her, with his hand placed against her shoulder, squeezing until the white skin turns pink.

 

“So you're Carly Nagisa then?” He asks, voice colder than his eyes. “And you work for that trashy newspaper in the Neo Domino area?”

 

She nods slowly, trying to remove his hand without offending. 

 

“Ah, wouldn't it be a shame if that place happened to close? If something were to happen to that secure way of living of yours. Wouldn't it be terrible if you found yourself alone and out in the cold? But I'm sure that there's a way to prevent that from happening, don't you? Perhaps you need a big story. One that you most certainly _will not_ find here. Perhaps you should investigate Arcadia instead. I feel like you'll find some much more interesting stories there.” He sneers, keeping those eyes on me. I can't understand them.

 

And without even saying goodbye, Carly takes to her heels; glasses fogged and camera in hand. Towards me, that man walks looking as if hell itself couldn't stop him. With every step he takes my mind screams to run away, there's something off about that guy. But even still, I can't find the strength to move. In the end I'm nothing more than a weak puppet king it seems....

 

“Jack, stay away from that woman. She seems like the time to meet a nasty end.” He mumbles, running his hand over my cheek.

 

Almost as if it was instinct, I slap him across the side of the face, getting that soft, cold hand away from me. Those eyes, they look sad, almost depressed, by that act. 

 

“Jack... that woman is nothing but trouble.” He sighs, leaving me to myself and my own thoughts at last.

 

The door slams shut. He really should learn how to close those properly. It pisses me off when he slams them.

 

I look out the window again. Kiryu... I wonder where he is now. Is he hurting? I need to know. He holds a part of my heart, though I may be reluctant to admit it. It's true. Both he and Carly, they hold pieces of me. I just, don't want to deal with that. I don't want to get close to either of them for fear that my heart may be shattered. A King's heart must always be kept. That's what I was taught to believe after all. That's the message that all those fairy tales bring. Love is dangerous so keep your heart to yourself and don't let anyone touch it. For if it gets touched, it may just shatter. I won't let it shatter. I won't suffer like that. Not again.

 

&&&

 

Doctor, doctor, your son will pay for your sins. It's only fair as I am still paying for mine. I will make you bear the burden of watching those you love die. You will feel the agony I felt, I feel, the agony of all of us. I can still hear all those voices screaming in my head. Unable to save a single soul, not even my own. And that's your fault. It's all your fault. You built the gun and you let me fire it to see what it would do. You never expected, no you never even thought. So doctor, your son will pay for your sins. I hope you enjoy this feeling of helplessness, of “why couldn't I have”. I hope you enjoy eternity knowing that this is all your fault. I will lay waste to this world in your name. I'll scream your name to every lost soul as they burn and shrivel away. Yes, please enjoy this feeling that I'm working so hard to bring to you.

 

Brother dearest, I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could kiss you again even though it would be a sin. But haven't I committed too many sins to be saved? I'm sorry. To you and only you. Brother dearest, please no matter what you wish or want don't come to Satellite. I want you to live the life I could not. I want you to be happy. I wish I could confess how much I've learnt to love you.

 

So the only feelings that remain inside me, hatred stronger than death and a love even stronger than that. Enough that the body I was granted is able to remember you. I wonder if one day these feelings are to vanish or if I will forever hold this burden of suffering and causing suffering. Ah yes, brother dearest, doctor, no matter my fate I will give this promise to you, I'll show you my true feelings. And then we'll all rot together. This, I swear. 

 

“ _Zl qneyvat, Znl ure thgf ebg va uryy-V ybirq ure fb zhpu.”_

 

 


	13. Do any of you know how Witches are made?

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

 

 

PMYM

Do any of you know how Witches are made?

 

**Fnx kh ft fsly tbw jzeml ujguf bs fode, yhy Kmfr qsl xehl mt cbslj tbw hyhyjl ioqf tsd vjbsg nzxr ti Laj Hydensb Qtwd. Bw pjnn obyh bgij ih zbx hysky ahv bs hck xdem sgi ih zbx scdojr nggluy sgi ihkbie bal aelq ltuf. Zhb I xg etvy lh yeuj mman seq aqsr, ioh'l rtu fgoj ti otycb? Fhb lyl'l weggoj a famyly hbjcy gy mojw ywog laj Snsk fs bw yfcyk t hohxxxscgg tf uf xfrhwly tlmmm. Lyl anm zsvj tbal kawl tsd mmykel sl Yhy Zxfvyfed Yujw iewjxjs. Ude ruml lzfzwk fs Agw iegsgis.**

 

I think it'll be best if I go get Jack first. I know where he lives and it will be easy to convince him. And maybe he might know where that girl and those twins are. Though Crow will be difficult; I haven't seen him since he ran off. Perhaps he's back in Satellite to see the kids again? Regardless, I start my slow and steady walk towards the mansion. But you know, I'm too slow. It's too slow to go on foot. So I guess I'll have to hitch-hike. But even that's fine with me. Anything's fine as long as I complete this mission of mine. Even going in a prison van is just fine with me. 

 

I wave my a gloved hand at an incoming car. It's white and expensive and I don't really expect it to stop but it slows down regardless. The sky around it seems different. Lighter, more surreal. Clearly the person driving it must be a powerful Mahou Shoujo. But... usually only the taste of the air and the colours of their voice are special, never the light surrounding them. This is a first. It makes me uneasy. 

 

The man inside looks like Kiryu with his long silver hair and predator's eyes. When he smiles, his teeth sparkle with a hidden madness behind them. And they're way too sharp. Almost as sharp as his dress. The white suit and the golden chain around his neck make him look like some kind of vampire pimp. The yellow vest and pink shirt only help with that. So, I already know that he has a lot of money and he's a foreigner. I wonder what else I can find out about him before this ride's over.

 

“Hello there. Do you need a ride friend?” He says with a heavy accent of which I have never heard of before.

 

“Uhm, yes, I need a ride to the mansion that The King lives in...” I mumble in response. The meeker I seem, the better.

 

“Ah, are you fan of him? One of my friends is similarity.” He remarks; he needs work on his English.

 

“Similarly.” I correct him. 

 

“Ah, my mistake.” He smiles again as he glows silver, he's a silver colour. 

 

“I'm not a fan. I'm one of the red marked and am enlisting his help to defeat the Heiligier Hexe; those of the purple mark.” I explain, no use hiding it. I feel he already knows, regardless.

 

“The Heiligier Hexe? Well they sound rather interesting... I hope you succeed in your battle with them. It would be shameful if you were to be devoured.” The silver shining laughs without joy with his eyes wide open.

 

Should I be afraid? I'm not sure... I don't think I should be. I think he's just an eccentric, most foreigners tend to be. But still... it is mildly disturbing. Especially as his voice has changed from silver to blue and yellow, just like that. 

 

“Now I shall give you a ride. Jump in the passenger's seat.” He smiles again with those sharp wolf like teeth bearing into me.

 

“Into.” I correct him once more.

 

He nods slowly in response. He is decent at English but not quite good. I find myself a little more friendly towards him because of that. He seems less threatening that someone that speaks English well for some reason. Also... I have this feeling that I have met him somewhere before.

 

“So, just so I understand your words, I am driving you towards the mansion where The King lives as you require his assistance?” He asks as I open the white door and slide into the white leather seat. 

 

“Yes, that's it exactly.” I nod with a smile.

 

He starts up the car again, the lights that are normally either red are green are a blinding yellow glow on the dashboard. The car purrs.

 

“Let us go then, it's merely an half hour drive.” He smiles at me with his teeth but not his eyes.

 

That kind of smile... it sends shivers down my spine. This kind of man, he can't be trusted. This isn't the last I'll see of him. 

 

“You seem nervous.” He remarks as the car pulls back onto the road supposedly leading to Jack.

 

“Ah? I'm just not used to speaking to people.” I lie.

 

“So it isn't due to the fact that I am foreign?” He asks.

 

“What? You thought that?”

 

“Indeed. I mean you know harm, Mr... I can not say I recall your name.”

 

“I never told it to you.” I mention.

 

He frowns.

 

“Ah! We must not have had a proper introduction! My name is Harald, Harald Elm and I am from Sweden! I am visiting here with my comrades as we are doing research on an elusive group! And you?” He asks and I really can not help but tell him, he actually seems quite nice underneath the intimidating behaviour.

 

“Fudou Yuusei, from Satellite.” I nod.

 

As the car rumbles along that halo of silver light disappears with a sharp pain in my arm. Harald lets out a small yelp and takes on hand of the steering wheel to hold on to his eye as I grab onto my arm. What on earth? The burning dies shortly. His hand finds it's way back to the steering wheel. A little green mark is dancing in the inside of his eye. He mutters something beneath his breath in what I suppose must be Swedish and continues driving. Howls are in the background. The sound of the wolf's screams is painful. 

 

“I'm painfully sorry that happened. Your mark must have activated my eye.” He laughs. “You see... Yuusei, I am chosen by a God much like yourself though my purpose is surely and sharply much different to yours. We may not dwell on this much longer as I do not wish to offend you by denying you further explanation.”

 

I nod. He continues driving. 

 

That eye must be the reason he came off so wrong to me. I'm such an idiot, thinking that he was dangerous. He never said anything to indicate that, never actually did anything. I'm just going to sit in silence now. He must be in a lot of pain from his eye. As the optic nerve feeds directly into the brain I'm sure that it'll hurt more than my arm. Wait... did I get that right? Doesn't matter. I won't dwell on it, the most important thing right now is getting to Jack and defeating the Heiligier Hexe. I have to make sure this city is safe, anything else would be selfish.

 

&&&

 

My feet carry me into that man's room. I'll make him let me see Carly. With this power of mine, I'll make it so he can't resist it. Just like everyone else, he will bend to my will or he will break. Yes, just like everyone else. I refuse to be afraid of him any longer. A King must not be afraid after all. And so, I will find the courage insi-

 

“Ah Jack... you've come to see me.” He smiles sadly, popping out of nowhere as per usual.

 

I stare at those light blue eyes as they scan my body, with an emotion that I've seen before too many times in Satellite. Those men tearing me apart with their eyes.... No, I'm not afraid. But those eyes I can't bear those eyes, they're just... unnatural.

 

“You've frozen up.” He begins. “Is something the matter?”

 

“No... nothing's the matter!” I nearly scream in reply, taking a step backwards.

 

I'm afraid. This is not how a King should think or behave.

 

“Wanna hear a secret?” I blurt out.

 

“Not at the moment my dear Jack.” He replies, turning around and I can swear, I can almost see him smiling.

 

“Why not?” I shout back.

 

“Because I'm a bit busy.”

 

“Not busy enough to listen to me!”

 

“Ah Jack... there's no use in pretending any longer. I am fully aware of the extent of your powers and that is why I do not wish to say yes because as soon as I do I am bound to your will. Isn't that right?”

 

I back away from him. He takes two forwards with those crystal blue eyes bearing down on me with an emotion I don't understand, don't recognize. I can't move. It seems I'm suffering from paralysis from all that fear that's suddenly controlling this worthless body of mine. A King should not freeze up haha...

 

“Director Godwin, Fudou- _Kun_ is here to see Atlus-Sama.” Yeager says as he gives me some relief.

 

Thank god Yeager interrupted when he did. I don't know what would have happened otherwise. I really have no idea what would have happened otherwise. I'll-

 

Cold lips press against mine as a firm hand holds on to my wrist and another around my waist. Those hands are freezing and feel as if they're draining the warm from my body. I'm surely dreaming. Cause there's so way that this could happen in real life. So I must be dreaming. Hands on waist, mouth on mouth, that kind of freezing sensation shooting up through my bones. That can't be real. It's all just a dream. And then he lets me go, reminding me that this a harsh reality.

 

“You are weaker than your father.” He comments, sneer, before pointing towards the exit. “Join your friend. You have a job to do. I will call Divine and have him bring the others here as well.”

 

I leave with a stumble. This can't be real. Uh, the stress must be getting to me. Yeah, that's has to be it, let it be it. I just can't-

 

I walk out slowly through the large deep wood doors and approach Yuusei. He's sitting on a large fluffy red chair. His shirt shines silver, silver hair on it? I guess he's been whoring himself out again. I can't say I expected anything else. He's ruining this pure place with his filth.

 

“Jack.” He nods as I sit down in a white chair that reminds me of a throne.

 

Rex heads in beside me with his feet gently thumping against the ground. He stands rather than taking a seat. I wipe my mouth again, not wanting any trace of him to be on me. I feel dirty for it. 

 

“Now we wait for Ms. Izayoi and those young twins.” Rex mentions, more to himself than us.

 

Yuusei's innocent eyes stare into mine with a judging appearance that I can't stand. It feels like he's still blaming me for the loses of Kiryu. Can't he understand that, that was just Kiryu's insanity and not me? I didn't do anything wrong... I'm a good man. I'm a good man. It's his fault, not mine. It's never my fault. I'm a good man. I know I am. I must be. 

 

&&&

 

The energy of the world has changed shockingly. The very tune of it has been altered into something strange, ugly. Even my dull song's wordy lyrical has changed into something tranquil yet powerful, something strong enough to keep a God awake. It must be time at long last, time to finally begin the fight. But this time as I fight I'll be careful not to use too much magic, I can't use too much magic, lest I turn into one of those monsters and lose this very sense of self I have struggled to hold onto. For losing sense of self, those Monster Witches deserve to burn. 

 

“Come on, wear your best dress, the Director says it's time to go to the Satellite and fight those of the purple mark.” Divine orders.

 

I walk into my room, the pure red thing. With the wallpapers a blood like colour, Divine thought it was funny, and the floor a deep brownish red like shade of blood in snow. A rose bush grows in the corner, reminding me of who I am. I unzip myself and throw the dress aside, it isn't that nice anyway. I replace it with deep red one with white sleeves and black and gold accents, not my best but my favourite. I then put on a pair of clashing heels, surely Divine will comment on my appearance. If only because it looks terrible. What an idiot. He's losing his touch... he isn't as manipulative as he was. Not to me at least. I wonder, could he have fallen for this Black Rose Witch? No... no of course not. How unreasonable. He'd never be that foolish... not even if I wish it with all my heart. I sit down on the bed. The comforter and sheets are rose printed, just like the towels in the bathroom. Just like everything in this damned room. Divine thinks roses are my favourite. He couldn't be more wrong. I hate roses. I hate that I have become nothing more than a rose. But, I'll suffer silently. As a Witch ought to.

 

“Aki, hurry up, everyone but you is ready to go!” He screams, he's always screaming at me.

 

I walk out with my heels clicking against the ground, he looks me up and down and sneers, I hate that look on his face. I hate his face, always so disappointed in me. What an idiot. The both of us, idiots. 

 

“Come on Ruka! We're going on an adventure!” The young boy chirps.

 

“Mhmn.” She nods in reply, she's clearly not as enthusiastic about the whole thing as he is. 

 

Well that is of no concern to me. She can do what she will. I will do the same. The whole world should do as it will without thoughts or cares of others, then we won't have a need for wishing and then there will be no more Witches, of either kind. What a wonderfully terrible world that would be... I hate it all.

 

“Aki, should we take my car or yours?” He asks though he knows very well I don't have one.

 

“Mine.” I reply with a small smirk.

 

I can at least play with him I suppose. Even if he always wins, I can still play.

 

“Cute.” He remarks with a bitterness in his voice that really should just... 

 

_Die._

 

If everything in his voice and his face were just die and leave him a shell I'd be happy. I'd finally be free of that face and voice always speaking words that he doesn't really believe. I want him to be my dear friend once more. I want him to stop this horrid behaviour. But as a Witch, he will always remain this way. Perhaps one day if he and I were to be something other, than he and I will love and be loved freely. Perhaps someone could even share a kiss with this savage tribe. This kind of pain, isn't it the fate of these children? A sad melody... but perhaps they will choose to be burnt up inside. Ah... It doesn't matter. We idiots will just move on for now.

 

His gloved hand grabs onto mine and leads me into that metal death trap. The children follow us. He smiles at me, that kind of true smile is more beautiful than even the darkest rose. I really do hate roses.

 

&&&

 

I figure that the car is bulletproof. Our new lives demand caution like this after all. We have to fight just to breathe another breath. And I'm scared. I just want a happy life. I didn't mean to be special. I didn't do it on purpose. So why do I have to suffer for something outside of my control? Is there even a reason? Is some Master pulling out strings, deciding our fates? If there is, than I beg of him to cut mine. 

 

That girl's heart is really cold right now. I hope it isn't because of what we found out. Is she afraid that she'll become one of those Witches? Poor her.... I don't want her to suffer like that. She seems nice. That man, he isn't so nice. His heart, it's so scarred to the point where he would probably feel better just having it gone. If he wants, then I'll just rip it out for him. 

 

“Do you want to drive or should I?” He smirks towards Aki.

 

“I can't drive.” She replies.

 

“Aw, but I'm sure you could go for a few miles... even if you crash the car we'll all be fine.”

 

“You're not funny Divine.”

 

“I'm trying.”

 

“It still isn't good enough.”

 

“Someone has a temper today, don't you think so?”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

“And that same someone seems to be forgetting who took them in when no else did.” 

 

“Stop!” 

 

The car shakes and the man's face falls. It's clear he realizes that he's gone too far with what he must think merely teasing.

 

“I'm sorry, Aki. I got out of hand.” He frowns, trying hard to avert his eyes from her.

 

Underneath his eyes are dark circles, I didn't notice them before. He seems tired. Like his life is hard. How could it be hard if he has so much money?

 

“Just don't talk to me!” She screams as she turns away from everyone.

 

Lua looks a bit shaken.

 

“Are you alright?” I ask him.

 

He nods slowly.

 

“Okay...” I mutter.

 

I don't quite believe him. He seems really worried. I think that girl could be dangerous if she gets angry. I won't let that happen. If she freaks out she might hurt someone, she might hurt Lua and then what will I do? I have no one but him by now. I have no one left.

 

The car pulls out of the driveway and starts speeding down the road. The sky's turned black by now, at only five. Are the Heiligier Hexe doing this or someone else? Is it a threat or warning? I can't tell. But I can feel purple flames somewhere. I can feel them burning in someone's heart, no three, four someone's. And I can feel snake bites and wolf bites and all of hell in three and I can feel heaven in nine and I can feel the future in one. That's not good. That's not good at all. Someone, somewhere else must be fighting something that burns for us. I wish I could be there in person to thank them. Maybe they can hear me from here.

 

“Thank you.” I speak.

 

Divine looks at me through the corner of the mirror.

 

“And whom, may I ask, are you saying thanks to?” He asks with a tired voice that aches with things that I can't hope to understand.

 

“Anyone fighting for us that we can't see.” I reply.

 

He scoffs and continues driving. Flowers are in bloom, roses. But, they are so withered and rotten, they've turned completely black. And the ashes are falling faster now. I don't want to die. I'm scared... at least I should make sure Lua should live. If only one of us dies please oh please let it be me. He deserves life. Far more than someone like me does. That's my wish. If one of us has to die, then I wish for it to be me.

 

&&&

 

The streets pass by with a loud humming! It's really exciting! I'm gonna be a hero! Like the King! Right! But Ruka looks nervous and Divine, (that's his name, right? Dumb name.) looks really tired and angry. Maybe they don't care for this kind of thing. I guess that's fine too. Heroism isn't for everyone! They should just give their responsibilities to someone else, someone that wants them! Trade places! I'm sure someone wants their lives!

 

The mansion's really big and sparkling white, like a cloud or maybe those sheep on TV. I've never seen a sheep in real life you know. I wonder if they're bigger! Wait... do sheep even exist? I turn to Ruka. She's really smart. Smarter than me. So she should know. 

 

“Do sheep exist?” I ask but I must have been too loud because everyone's looking at me.

 

“Yes of course sheep exist you idiot.” Divine remarks.

 

He's kinda mean. Maybe he's just tired! Or maybe he really is a jerk... Whatever! I'm sure he'll have hope one day!

 

“Divine, there's no need to be such an idiot! He's just a kid!” That girl screams, slapping him.

 

The car moves a bit where it shouldn't, a bit off the road.

 

“Don't hit me!” He screams back.

 

“Goddamnit Divine! Stay on the road!” She hisses.

 

He straightens the car though some streetlights blow. Is Aki doing it or him? Maybe both of them? Maybe... Ruka?

 

The mansion is getting closer. I can see the long driveway to it.

 

“Aki, stay calm, we're almost there.” He mutters.

 

“To your boyfriend's place?” She laughs.

 

“Excuse me?” He splutters with his eyes half closed.

 

“The Director, he's your boyfriend isn't he? Is that why you aren't nice to me anymore? Because you don't like me?”

 

“Aki what on earth?”

 

“I'm just a weapon to you now.”

 

“Aki no, no, no, you are not. Don't say those things.”

 

“You're just using me, using me like you use everyone, you idiot!”

 

“Aki please calm down. I promise you, I will always love you. You are like my sister.”

 

She stops at that.

 

“S-sister?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What? Were you expecting something else?”

 

“No. I'm just sorry I lashed out at you. I don't really think he's your boyfriend.”

 

“Yes I know that, that wou-”

 

“More like friends with benefits.”

 

“And now this conversation is done.”

 

“What? Is it only funny where you do it?”

 

“Aki please.”

 

He stops the car and unlocks the doors. Aki leaves first and leaves her door open as she walks quickly towards the staircase. The grass is covered in spider ashes. That's no good. I hope there aren't any spiders inside. I really don't like them. They're creepy and really gross. Ruka leaves her seat and I crawl over her to leave. Divine slams his door shut and then Aki's and marches up to catch up to her, he doesn't even look at us. He must be having troubles with her. Papa used to say that Ruka would be difficult when she got older, I see why. Papa said all women became difficult after a while. I don't really believe that though. But for Aki, I can see it. The wide brown doors of the building open with a heavy creak and Ruka grabs onto my hand. I'll protect her. Because she's my most important. I won't let her fall. Even if the future's out to get us. But isn't it out to get us all? Oh well... I guess that's just how the world turns. I won't give up hope! I promised Mama after all. So with hopes and dreams, I'll be a hero!

 

&&&

 

I run through the streets like hell was at my heels. Fuck it. It pretty much is. This world, it's changing. Changing real fast. Faster than even I can keep up with. This change, it's the doing of those Witches. God... that one, Ambros, he sounded just like Kiryu. That ain't right! It ain't right to taunt me like that, with that voice. Cruel even for a Majo. Crueler than I would have thought was capable for those things.

 

I climb over another pile wreckage of cars in the middle of that road. That purple fog surrounding the area, it's the cause of this. You know, I saw a little kid reduced to a stain on the sidewalk cause of it. We, I, need to end this war quick before someone else's kid gets killed, before another life is torn away as if it was nothing more than a candle in the wind. I'll end it. If not for my own sake, my own twisted sense of revenge, then for Pearson's. Because he didn't deserve to die so easily. For Yuusei's, for Kiryu's sakes because they've never wanted anything more than a happy life. For my kids' sakes because they deserve a world where they can be happy and safe, a world free of Majo and all the stupid codes and conflicts that come with that. I want them to be free.

 

The mansion's really big and white and with those big brown doors, it looks like a castle. Several cars and trucks are parked around it in a poorly put together mass. The people are rioting; banging on the doors, screaming about the Satellite being on fire. I have to get Yuusei, quickly. I start off in a run towards the building. I'll get up to the skylight and smash through it.

 

“Move out of my way fucker!” A voice snarls as I kick past her.

 

I hop over a fallen body in the way. It's bleeding from it's mouth and eyes. I can almost hear it's last words ya know. I can almost hear it screaming. It's really nasty. But you know, it doesn't bother me too much. This kind of shit happened all the time in Satellite. There was always so much screaming. I almost miss it. But no use dwelling on things like this, I've got to get to my kids. One way or another, I've got to get to them. 

 

I spread my wings and take off for the roof. I've torn the back right outta my jacket and shirt but that doesn't really matter anymore. The roof 's covered in spiders and ashes to the point where there's barely any of that blinding white still visable. The skylight has a blue tint and I can see that the other's have already met up. I smash against the thing with my heel and it breaks in. Without hesitation, I jump down, landing on the glass.. The first thing I see is blue glass on red carpet and eyes all around the room focused on me. Purple eyes with a little bit of shock, iced eyes with something I really don't get behind them, deep blue ones with softness, two pairs of yellow with excitement and fear, hazel with burning rage, green with boredom and what feels like a thousand more with anticipation. 

 

“I came.” I mention.

 

Godwin nods.

 

“I'm glad you could make it in time Mr. Hogan... even if it did require smashing through my windows.” He wrinkles his nose at me, like I'm common scum.

 

Well fuck the old man, I don't need this shit. I only came here cause of my kids. I didn't even do it for Yuusei's sake. Just my own. I'm selfish ha! Just like Kiryu spat out at me, a kiss with a fist. But ya know, even that don't matter. Nothing matters but those kids and nothing ever will.

 

“Oh yes I forgot to mention.” The green eyed man remarks.“I think those of you standing ought to sit down.”

 

“Yeah! Hey mister, we've got something to tell you!” The boy laughs.

 

I take a seat on the floor in the pile of broken blue glass. I take a better look around. Yuusei's sitting down in a cushy red chair and Jack's in a white one that reminds me of his throne way back in the Satellite. He's got a wifebeater and black jeans on, simply dressed for once. Yuusei's wearing his regular gear, brown boots, gloves and a faded black shirt. Godwin's wearing the same suit as always. White, bird emblem on. I like birds but man is the one on him creepy. The twins, matching clothes, white shorts and t shirts and sitting on an oversized love seat in a really bad looking yellow. The girl's got a dress in black, white and gold and purple heels. Clashes. And that last man, looks like he's planning on dying in that suit. No one wears clothes that nice for just walking around.

 

“Do any of you know how Witches are made?” He asks with a bored tone.

 

Godwin's eyes nearly jump from his head.

 

“If you fall into despair or use too much magic then your Soul Gem turns from it's original colour to a clouded black and it cracks, turning into a Grief Seed. From that Grief Seed a Witch is born. That Witch is, or might as well be, the former Puella Magi. Their bodies are then left at the spot they became Witches. We found this out because a certain Robert Pearson left cries for help in his runes and Ruka deciphered them for us. Any questions?” He speaks casually, as if it was of no concern to him.

 

Wait wouldn't that mean that, that Witch, the one Yuusei killed... isn't it, wasn't it...

 

“One.” Yuusei mentions, bringing me out of my thoughts. “Is Ambros, Kiryu?”

 

And my whole world suddenly, shattered.

 

 

_"Süe rvar Jryg ng Sevrqra, angüeyvpu tno rf Bcsre."_


	14. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random German. Dunno if I even translated this right lololol

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

 

PMYM

Welcome home

 

**Gluud gligw irchijd xgps tbw lndy gy mim xthe. Gggxtyjl. Yhikx yhcfzx sbw lfw, nzxd wyjx weud pjryf'm yhyq? Pjlf am ioykg'y mulmjr cx mmes oxwe lwtq ol fhy. Byutzsy lajy vjhpe bwk, yhyq uwoew mmeg sifrn. Obyh nzhxe nwxyh ufw yhikx hluol fnx latsy wrjs ix ztlxwg kilw, by blgdj hyj. Aj wif'm kolybae nzxr, nil mmomw ujamll fnx fhy tbwbw ruux. Me'fd zjt law tf cl tql. Mg aj suql fs nzx rohkmjr mltgs u lxstuuej tbjhzgb zbx wujfqy vwtyihy ajall tsd u vbr ahv kzsnww aocux hafdl yo baf. Nn nzhxe fsly miexstm, zx bimzxi wcla kepwk, son lh iiy.**

 

The boy stares at me with bright blue eyes, full of anger, full of fear and with a touch of betrayal. The one beside him has eyes full of denial and such ugly terror is in Jack's. He isn't like you at all, is he brother? He's a coward wearing brave skin and putting on a brave face. He'll die first and be just like you. Broken and twisted, not even remembering me. 

 

“Yes.” I say, without doubt, without kindness.

 

He laughs bitterly. No tears in those lovely blue eyes. No, he's not like his father at all. His father was human, had feelings like a human, walked like a human, talked like one, bleed like one. I'll take a knife and cut him to ribbons if he doesn't act human. See what makes him work like that, take that and give it to myself. So no more feelings distract me from my plans. 

 

I glance at the window, anywhere but his eyes _he has his mother's eyes, just the look of them remind you of her but she has her father's face so you're always going to look at her as you look at him aren't you._ That voice is whispering, whispering and whimpering to me. I'll crush it beneath me one day but that day is not today.

 

“You're just a liar.” Mr. Hogan says in a very hoarse and low voice.

 

“I assure you, I am not.” I lie, what liar wouldn't? Though what I say about this is _mostly_ true.

 

“Fuck you.” He growls, in a child's tone.

 

“Mhmn.” I nod.

 

His eyes fill with a red hot liquid and he lunges for me, transformed in seconds. His tiny hands attached to tiny wrist attached to large forearms wrap around my equally large neck and press down. I'm sure I look just as calm as I feel. A skill of mine. 

 

I pick him up by his shirt, he's so small I could snap him in half, and drop him onto the floor. Standing up I brush off my suit and smile though everyone can see these crocodile teeth _everyone but the good Doctor._

 

“Fuck you.” He just whimpers like a small kicked dog.

 

All of these children are so pathetic and so broken. Jack is struggling with his desire, Yuusei with his heart, Crow with his mind, those twins with their sanity and their adventure, Aki with herself. Even Divine is broken. Though I don't know how but you can see it in those green eyes, those envious little balls of venom. I can see a fire made of gold and shining awkwardly bright. I'm sure he looks deeply into that mirror and thinks himself a magnificent man, I'm sure he finds himself cold, cruel, evil but all I see when I look into them is a gullible little boy believing one too many of his own lies. 

 

Mr. Hogan's still crouched on the floor, looking, for once, his age. I almost feel sympathy for these children. Almost. 

 

“Mr. Fudou, I advise you to use your wish now. We need you as a Ma- Puella Magi to defeat The Hellish Yard.” I state.

 

Yes let him make a wish, feed that bastard in the metal suit. Feed him everything, soul, mind, hope. Give him your hope Yuusei and he'll never hunger again.

 

“Hellish Yard?” Divine asks with that familiar sneer on his face, behind that sneer he's burning, perfect timing.

 

“Yes, it's the translation of Heiligier Hexe.” I reply.

 

“No it's not.” He snarls. “It's Höllisch Hof.” 

 

Perfect accent, perfect German. It seems that I chose the wrong person to lie to.

 

“legen Sie es.” I hiss in reply, he just shakes his head, causing a stray strand from his cowlick to fall down over his bright green eyes.

 

“What's he saying?” The girl whispers to him.

 

“Nothing of your concern.” He replies. 

 

I rub my metal hand against my still living one. Good boy, so obedient. You wouldn't think he would be. But that boy doesn't forget those that help him and I have done so much for him. I suppose he supposes that he owes me.

 

“Now prepare yourselves, you're going tonight.”

 

No one answers me. Those twins just stare at me with such hopeful eyes. Yuusei's have gone dull, duller than his brain has after years of blind servitude. Mr. Hogan's don't even reflect a mind anymore, the despair's going to gnaw at him forever more. Jack's eyes are wider, much wider than I thought they could go. Like a scared deer. Ms. Izayoi's relay the same boring anger and desperation as they always do. 

 

“Now.” I say in that same tone that Niisan used to tell me to go to sleep with. 

 

They scutter off, all of them except for Divine who just stares at me with defiance.

 

“What do you want?” He asks me, in a harsh tone without fear.

 

“I want you to remove Carly Nagisa from the equation. She's a member of the Heiligier Hexe so it's a two for one deal, isn't it? I'll pay you.” I reply.

 

“You don't have enough money in the world to afford that.”

 

“Perhaps I need to rephrase this... if you don't kill her than I'm going to tell Ms. Izayoi exactly what Arcadia is actually about.” 

 

“I think I'll pass anyway.”

 

“Divine.”

 

“You are not my boss and you are not my father, I do what I will.”

 

His voice is wavering now. I take a step closer and stare at him. I have heard, that my eyes are paralyzing, hypnotizing, shards of ice. It appears to be true.

 

“Eugene. You do understand that you owe me this? You owe me one insignificant little girl's life.”

 

He stares back at me with eyes like a pair of stones.

 

“If I kill her then everything's going to collapse on me.” He snarls.

 

“And what if? You owe me for the very existence of the things you've build, and regardless, if you succeed I will repay you by rebuilding everything, but better.”

 

“Gut.” He just hisses in a guttural voice.

 

He walks off, presumably to get started. He leaves Ms. Izayoi here. Not like it matters. She has to wave farewell anyway and it's easier if she isn't wrapped up in him. 

 

A large scream comes from outside the building.

 

“HE'S A MONSTER! KILLED MY PEOPLE! HE'S KILLING YOURS!”

 

Oh? I can see purple radiating through it. What a strange thing to find another member of The Hellish Yard so close. Perhaps I'll kill him myself. But for now, I am content to just watch those ashes rain. To remember.

 

&&&

 

I look towards the others. Packs full of food, clothes and such. All of them moving with blank faces, with emotions I don't understand. Crow's the only one that running around like an ant with an abundance of food but little time to return to his hill. He's just sitting down, I can see anger and sorrow and I think, what may be denial. I guess.... I feel the same way. Just a bit. The person that's most important to me is still alive though, and if he's breathing than he can be saved. Crow doesn't have that. He's either faced with an honourable death or being the death of someone he once cared about. I would chose the first option if I was in his place too. 

 

I put a hand on his bare shoulder. The pumpkin shade ( _he's a shade now because something has died inside bird boy today_ ) shudders away from my hand.

 

“You don't believe him, right Yuusei? Hey, I bet it's a trick to get ya to contract.” He says with a monotone burnt orange coming off his lips and from his eyes. 

 

“I believe him.” I reply. 

 

There's no point in telling lies. Especially as our lives depend on us being careful, never losing hope, not fighting too much and sharing Grief Seeds evenly. He'll die if he doesn't listen to reason.

 

“You too?” He mumbles in a voice that sounds ten years younger. “You were always the gullible one. Believing in Kiryu even when Jack and me started to realize that he never cared about us or Satellite. He just wanted to feel good about himself.”

 

“I understand that you're grieving but there's no need to destroy Kiryu's character. Not at a time like this where he needs our help.”

 

“If what Godwin says is true then Kiryu's Ambros, that means he doesn't have feelings anymore. He's just a monster so you can't save him!”

 

Jack turns to look at us.

 

“Listen, you both have to face facts. They're gone! Those people you cared about, they're gone! If you keep thinking about this then the both of you are going to become Majo yourselves! Then who's going to avenge them?” He says with a wavering voice, The King without courage and without hope.

 

If anything he's the one who's Soul Gem we should be looking out for.

 

“You seem to be forgetting Jack... I didn't sell my soul, I'm not Meguca.” I say.

 

He frowns. Perhaps that was too harsh. 

 

“You don't have a soul to sell, you gave it away a long time ago.” He replies without hint of an emotion, and that terrifies me.

 

He's always so passionate, where did that go? Where did everything go? We should have just stayed in Satellite, this is... this is all my fault. I couldn't stop him from going and couldn't stop the others from following. I didn't even try. I just gave up on them. I don't deserve to have so much power, I don't deserve Kiryu.

 

He walks away and the other three sets of eyes on me turn back to whatever is more important than sorting this mess out. Crow's eyes have dropped to the ground.

 

“Fine. Try and save him. I don't give a damn what you do anyway.” He turns from me and walks out.

 

Aki throws a bag at him.

 

“Take this. I heard you have children. They could probably use some new clothes and food and maybe medicine.” She says, dripping harshness.

 

I don't understand her. But maybe that's a good thing, the inside of her head looks like a very scary place that I would never want to fall into. 

 

Crow catches the heavy bag with a cinkle and he runs off with it. Not a word to anyone. Jack follows suit, stomping along with his own. Aki takes the twins, carries their bags for them. I stand up without one.

 

“Let me take yours.” I ask.

 

“No.” She replies, her breath coming out a distinct shade of red, like roses in full bloom.

 

“You have enough to carry and you're a sm-”

 

“Girl? I think you'll find that I'm stronger than you.”

 

She sneers at me and walks off, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth and blood on my tongue. A rose by any other name. That's what she reminds me of. I walk along with my head held low and my hands still firmly wrapped around that peeling chrome laptop. It's almost entirely fallen apart. But I won't grab another one. That would be betraying the thing that saved me. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a traitor. 

 

_You are, you are, you are._

 

A thick and white hand clamps down on my shoulder.

 

“You can't just walk outside, not in this mess.” He says, something in his eyes depresses me, a pure and blinding shade of white I never noticed before rams itself into my eyes.

 

There's something terribly wrong with this man. Just the smell of him gives off something strange, he seems so good at cloaking it though. That's even more worrying.

 

“I'll send you in one of my helicopters.” He mutters, his voice soft, strangely.

 

“I don't think that'll be necessary.” I frown.

 

“It is.” He says with his fingernails digging into my skin.

 

“I don't think so. I'll go on my own.”

 

I doubt anyone wanted to see my face right now anyway. Jack's off in his own world, Aki hates me, Crow hates everyone and everything, most of all himself and those twins, I don't even know them. I don't want to get to know them either. They'll fall first, that's how it'll go and I'll be left attached to whatever's left. My only hope for them is the fact that I doubt either of them have contracted. 

 

“I insist.” He says with that honey tipped voice again, I think I'd fall for that tongue if it wasn't white.

 

White's a sterile colour, it's purity, it's deceit, it's sorrow. It's not like any of the others, barring black, pure black, not the redish shade that Pearson was. It's like red. Colours to avoid because they are always mean something terrible. Black's the colour of infinity and eternity, red is the colour of pure love and blood. 

 

_Two things that should never mix, especially in your mouth with the taste of white and the promise of black._

 

“I said no thank you.” 

 

“Well then, I hope you will at least take one of the motorcycles in the garage.”

 

“I'll walk. Or I'll hitch a ride.”

 

I walk away from the white and the ice cold blue. Those two colours mixed mean something died in that man and then he let it rot in the corner and let the scent fill his nose and eyes until he couldn't see or smell colour anymore. It's normal for people to see colours isn't it? To smell them? Feel them? It has to be, it's the only thing I've known that's true, that's real, other then this computer. But sometimes I wonder, I wonder because people always run towards bad colours. 

 

I walk outside, a fire's burning. I just shake my head. There's no point in rioting it's not going to change anything. Only peace will, showing them that we aren't all bad. This is just reconfirming what they already 'know'. But I guess they have every right to riot, both the people from Satellite and the citizens of Neo Domino. They've been lied to and because of that the world's going to end, unless six kids with 'special' skills save it. I'd laugh if I wasn't about to cry. Because this is very real, real as the colours that blind me, real as this peeling chrome paint, real as those white fingertips against my skin and as real as that looming navy blue and crimson red mingled and that forest green and that yellow so bright it's blinding and that new, orange shade. For once, I feel alive. I have a purpose. 

 

&&&

 

_A shuffle of papers, a pitter patter of a much too overworked man. He stares at the file in his hand. Intimidated by the feel of it, the thought of it. He isn't sure he wants to go through with this. He knows, that bloody fortune teller told him, what will happen if he drops her out that window. He's going to die._

 

_He rocks back and forth, not as old as he seems, much closer to Aki's age, barely twenty five. And this intimating, smarter, sexier older man with paralyzing eyes and his native tongue was, is too strong for him. He says a prayer he thought he long forgot and waits for his guest to arrive. Maybe for once she was wrong, though he doubts it. But to defy The Director is to die, he has a better chance with the monster._

 

&&&

 

Someone finally stops, my legs are jelly, my arms are numb, my eyes are dry. There's not a doubt in my mind that the others have gotten there far before me. Not a single one. A motorcycle stops. A woman with long blonde hair get off and shakes her long locks free from the helmet.

 

“What's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?” She smiles with pure white teeth that radiate a vibrant monochrome with red dancing in. 

 

I see sorrow, hatred, death and blood in her mouth and revenge in her eyes. All the colours point to danger... except for that sorrow. She's safe to ride with I guess. But I'm nervous. Emotions are swirling in her, ones I don't understand and never want to. Those are the most terrifying things I suppose. Other than her clothes, she looks like violent running tribe. With a biker's jacket covered in spikes and battered up boots that looks like they were made for stomping and a torn up red t shirt or more likely tank top, she's definitely some kind of criminal. The only thing that's normal is that long hair.

 

“I need a ride.” I say, no time to dance around the subject.

 

“Well, a ride I have.” Her accent is weird, European I guess. 

 

Americans sound different as do the Chinese and the Russians and the Swede back there.

 

“Can I have it though?” 

 

“But of course, a prince would never deny anyone a ride.”

 

She gets back onto her sleek gold and white bike, that reminds me vaguely of a horse. All this talk of princes reminds me of a certain King. You know, this is all his fault. But I don't blame him, I could never blame him. He was following his dreams and we tried to stop him. We're all to blame really. I'd laugh if I wasn't just about ready to scream. The woman pats the seat.

 

“Get on.”

 

“Don't I get a name?” I try and sound flirtatious but I just want something to tell the cops if this goes sour.

 

“Sherry.”

 

“No last one?”

 

“I do but I have no intentions of telling, you, Mr. Fudou.”

 

“How do you k-”

 

“Everyone in Japan, and by now most of the world, know your name. You're going to save us after all. Though I am shocked and appalled how no one else offered you a ride. If not only because you are a handsome man!”

 

All these foreigners are so strange but I get on anyway. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist like I did with Kiryu when he stole one of Security's bikes. 

 

“Ah, I'd give you my helm but it probably wouldn't fit over your hair.” She laughs with a haunting melody that shows something I don't want to see.

 

The rev of the bike fills the night and somehow I feel at home. Machines. They call out to me like the colours do. Perhaps even more so. I feel like I've known machines for years. I just have this head full of knowledge of how to work with motorcycles and computers and cars and things like that though there aren't any motorcycles in Satellite, at least not any that don't belong to violent running tribe and I sure as anything else haven't touched any of those. 

 

Actually I remember a lot of stuff I feel I shouldn't. I feel like I've known Kiryu for a very long time despite the fact that it's only been four years with him. But maybe that's just the deep bonds we share. 

 

_Can you call it love? You want to call it love._

 

The streetlights barely illuminate the ashy path burning up in the shades of a heart bleed dry. Yeah that's what the colours say to me. The colours are getting easier to the read now, before they were just there, now they're talking. Her waist is actually really skinny underneath such bulky clothing. She's humming something to herself, a lullaby with an unfamiliar tune but something so sleepy must be a lullaby. What lies ahead? I know already, just looking at the colours that are swirling now. More loss, because we haven't had enough yet they say. I'll defy them. Colours won't rule me. Nothing will. And nothing will stop me from my Kiryu... I've found my heroism in the loss of him. Kinda funny really. In a horrible way. The loss of what I was fighting for gave me the will to fight. I'd laugh if I wasn't so close to tears. I blink them away and the colours have disappeared, only a blur of yellow and red lights and the white bike under me shine. Though I can still see the colour of a Meguca's speech. A broad man we speed past speaks with a royal purple hue. Yeah, these colours don't rule me. But they'll try. But for once in my life, I'm ready. I'm ready for the Heiligier Hexe, I'm ready for colour, I'm ready to die. Because someone like Kiryu doesn't deserve to become a monster, the world needs him so much more than it needs me. So I'll do anything, fight anything for him. 

_I think we can call it love if only for a little while._

 

&&&

 

_He stood before the woman as flames surrounded them both._

 

“ _Prepare to die for thinking you could stand against a Witch.” He laughs though behind that sneering, leering face he's going to cry because she's never, ever been wrong before and no matter what he says or does today he's going to die._

 

_And behind those rounded glasses are two eyes frozen in fear, unaware of the future that lies ahead but still afraid of it. But she holds it all back and with her hands firm to her weapon she tries to survive. He shakes his head though. No matter what she says or does, today Carly Nagisa is going to die. And the flames rip at her and turn up the temperature until it's unbearable and a leather gloved hand picks her up by her throat and she doesn't even scream, she just stares into those flaming green eyes and she doesn't say a word as he throws her out the window. Fifty stories, no chance of survival. And he prepares for the worst with those flaming eyes squeezed shut, perhaps the fire will take him before the monsterous witch formed by a girl that doesn't want to die. Who in her last moments made yet another wish. A very crude and very human one._

 

“ _I don't want to die.”_

 

_And it's granted. Because if she dies then there won't be a Witch, will there? Just another dead girl. And that won't do for the Gods so just as her body smashes into the ground and leaves a deep and everlasting crater a very special person walks past, a woman with nothing to lose, and today Carly Nagisa does not die... and neither does Divine Halo, but Misty Lola does_


	15. Interlude Three: My name is Misty Lola, goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try and figure out the fucking plot assholes. (Not like anyone's gonna read this far.)

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of it's characters. 

 

PMYM

Interlude Three: My name is Misty Lola, goodbye

 

_**Nt mwxrs nzty I fgojd sgn kal lht moua kol s kjamgg znvwdsoqfly ti ex. Nt mwxrs C swtryv rtu zsk yoi enhh nzhzgb A afrxdr jvyf dsoq qhzr hsfj. Cujed wuk ltmylanna xtqsy A kjmyeujr nzty wyde. Nt qsl weuded ahv ytrynxw siexyhcfz iizxxwehl. Gfgckt bam jblhn latuaz. Gfgckt bam sebask kngbl. T urihxw Juhtsemw gfmy. Laft'm zhb I efxb in otx yim. Xaeh cgtw C'nx sepwk ren qhz byxhwe, C cgjw cl pfs sgn. Nt xgxxn'n wojn gsdj syflj diwl nt? Cl wtemf'm mapw mt... ms ftre ck Fnsnq Etlu, Yhtdvqx, N linx doo sgi I xgg'y epwg pnio pmy**._

 

_There was a shooting star that day, with fire in her eyes and fire in her heart she feel fifty stories to her death. With eyes burning with red hot tears her wish wasn't heard by the Gods this time. But someone else's was, it was screamed with a whisper and a tear. Her life for this stranger's, that was the agreement. Not like she had much of one in the first place after all. Her brother wanted nothing to do with her, he found himself content in Arcadia. Her father and mother, well they'd vanished due to... unusual circumstances. Yes all Misty Lola had was herself. No one to take care of, no happy memories left. But one. One memory that she wasn't sure why she had. A smiling face with bright gray (or were they blue?) eyes, a white and wet kimono clinging tightly to her body as her hair stuffed the back of her head. She remembers this almost so clearly, she remembers that she was in love with some kind of ghost. And what do you know? The shooting star had the same appearance and the same voice and reminded her so very much of a memory she can not remember. So she gave herself up for her. Just like she did before, just like she will again. A circle ever repetitive and someone's watching it trying so very desperately to get it to stop. Forwards and backwards through time and through space and they just can't quite reach the point where this doesn't happen, the point where there's a happy dream, just one. No, everytime a foolish act ends in death and ends in loss, an endless show of tragedies on parade. But this isn't that story yet...Right now we're not talking about a Mannequin._

 

_She feel from the ground with the force of the rain. She hit it like glass. Sprayed out and splattered with shards of her everywhere, bleeding, bleeding without hope of cease or release. Her eyes turned to glass and a horrid violent fog rose around her, ' **I'll claim her as mine'** a voice light with a soothing melody that contained a deep and raspy hiss behind said. And shaking her head, Misty Lola stood beside the body. Loving it even in death though she doesn't know why, yet. She shakes her head and kisses the tips of her fingers, clammoring over towards the body as bystanders avoid it. She presses those fingertips against the bleeding and shattered forehead of the falling star and kisses those lips that taste like ivory blood and the future and past they shared together though only one of them really understood. 'Today's the day' something said though we don't know what 'today's the day you die.' And she ran off as that gem turned black so readily, so easily. But she wasn't what she thought she'd be. She was still human, enough. But I do believe that's worse than being a monster. _

 

_But we're going to rewind, rewind to what exactly lead up to the death of Misty Lola and the second chance of Carly Nagisa._

 

_REWIND_

 

_& &&_

 

_In a dress that most certainly wasn't hers she took the world by storm, her eyes glowing with passion and desire. Enough money to take Jack far away from this place is what that strange man promised her, all she had to do was get to the very tippity top of this building. With a clacking of heels much too high and a camera dangling around she dashed up those stairs, her eyes burnt even brighter, unaware of what the held in her name. Her future was written all over her face, at least for Misty Lola it was. There was a cloud of death but there were also words, Hellish Yard. She knew what that meant immediately and tried so very hard to stop the girl but no avail, so she dashed up the stairs and that was the last time they were both seen alive._

 

_Sitting in an office chair with his life flashing before his eyes, the leather gloved young man decided that going against Godwin was far worse than what the future held. So he complied with that most selfish wish of the older man and with fire burning brighter than that girl's eyes waited for her to arrive. He kept his gloves on, he always keeps his gloves on. Taking them off showed all those nasty burns he's acquired from literally playing with fire. He can't bear to see them, he can't bear anyone to see them. It reminds him of days gone past when he was a man instead of a miracle. He wondered if he should call his brother but decided he really didn't give a damn anymore. So he sits in his chair and watches the fire in his palms flicker, red and orange with traces of white, never been strong enough for blue. But one day he will be and when that day comes all the world will burn with him. That day is not today and that day is not tomorrow but it's one day. The phone rung off his desj and he put out a flaming hand to pick it up._

 

“ _Hello?” He asks, confused at why someone was calling him at this hour._

 

“ __m-M_ ama-mak_--”_

 

“ _Who the hell is this?” He snarled in reply, having no patience for such things._

 

_Static took over the phone and he hung it up, unnerved. He set his hand ablaze again anyway, forgetting so easily of the strange call. He decides the both hands on fire is unreasonable so in his other hand he holds tightly onto a sword, he claimed it was for decoration just a few hours ago. He wondered where Aki was for a few moments, wondered as he heard the clacking of heels much too high from behind the door. In the dark, his last wonders belonged to Godwin. Wondering why a man with so much to lose was risking it over some child. And then his thoughts dazzled to some many reports and a steel gray gem sparkling on a desk in a mansion alight and then he understands. It's not perfect but he understands. And he doesn't feel so bad. Actually, it's hilarious. He laughed bitterly and loudly as the door creakrf open._

 

“ _Is this a--” She started to ask._

 

_He didn't have the patience for subtly and he doesn't have the time for feelings, so he struck her right of the bat with a fireball. She shrieked, not used to combat, and dodged as best she could. He didn't care, doesn't care. He took the sword and tapped the flat against the tippity, top of her head and without smirk or smile or sneer he had settled it completely, today no matter how hard either of them try, they're both going to die. He resigned himself to that as he placed the blade against her neck._

 

“ _Yes, this is Divine. Thank you for coming up Carly, chasing you down would have been so tiring and inconvenient.” He said with a blank face, betraying every emotion in it's plainness, and then he drew blood on that blade._

 

_There was no joy in that either. This wasn't a fight, it was an execution and for all the talk and all the lies, in the end Divine didn't love killing, he loved breaking people into pieces but not killing them. And here she was on her knees in front of him like a dog begging for a steak dinner and he couldn't even justify killing her. But he tried, he tried so hard. In the end he just imagined her as someone else, a woman that used to be called Mother and he pretended as hard as he could and he swung the blade. She caught it though, bare hand stopped knife and before he could comprehend exactly what had happened she had sent him flying into his desk. Her fingers fell onto the ground. They looked so white compared to that deep purple on the ground. He laughed at that, he laughed when his imagination failed him and he saw a girl, so very afraid but so brave she's lose her fingers to save her life. And he laughed and he laughed and she was unnerved and taken by surprise by another fireball, this one really just a ball of light. She didn't see the thrown sword coming either, not as it pinned her through her good hand to the wall. She tried to pull the sword out but to no avail, she was trapped like a mouse in front of a cat with a much too demanding master. He clicked his tongue and put on cold airs._

 

“ _Did you really think you could escape me, foolish girl?” He said, channeling that white haired beast he's become a servant to._

 

“ _Yes.” She declared, boldly, firey, just like he likes them._

 

_He snickered and lifted her up by her collar, tearing her hand from the sword. He couldn't do it by hand, he wouldn't do it by hand so he let gravity do it for him. He threw her out the window. And she screamed and she fell like an angel and he regretted it for all of a minute before he waited for death. She shattered against the pavement like she was made of ice. Pieces of her were bent and busted and her eyes, oh her eyes still burnt as she died. The smell of her spraying blood was choking and her skull was a wilted flower on the streets and even yet that was a normal summer day. But that's not the full story._

 

_REWIND_

 

_& &&_

_Misty Lola had never seen someone so beautiful before. She never dreamt of someone more beautiful. With blue gray eyes and silken black hair she was a beautiful sight to behold, so tragically fragile. When she walked the earth shook and the birds screamed, the clouds grew tired and the air became depressed but even that was beautiful. The sunlight had vanished too early that day and left a bad taste in her mouth, both their mouths. It grew dark too soon, but seemingly only around that area. A sky blue with all the sea's scum was reflected overhead in other areas, never where death's longing and loving caresses touched. The sun hates a carrcass after all, even a maiden's didn't suit it's tastes. But oh starless nights ate it up and spat it out as a story to the sun, who laughed with his deep laugh and muttered stories about love in reply. The starless night found itself bored and saddened by the tale and returned to turning gray into a sparkling and miserable pure **black.**_

 

_Misty Lola fell in love at second life. Those eyes, so clouded over, like the freshly stormed sky, captivated her once more and pushed her into a twisty, hurricane dance. And little words spoken in a little voice took it all away, everything but the memories._

 

“ _I'm sorry... I have to get back to my boyfriend...”_

 

_Shattered her heart like that head against the pavement but still memories of times no one else cares for swirled round and round in her head and that's how love at first sight as born. They were traces of a hidden love lost to the winds of time, lost to death. There's no such thing as love at first sight in a first life. It simply doesn't exist but oh so poor Misty Lola didn't know that. She didn't, doesn't know a thing except for those gray blue eyes turning a shocking black and teeth in the wrong places. Yes it's true, Misty Lola had a monster on her mind, with blue gray eyes and silken black hair she was a beautiful sight to behold, so tragically fragile. And Misty Lola cried and cried and screamed for no matter how hard she tried the rest of the memories wouldn't come back. And then she started wondering, wondering why suddenly, her memories were different. Was even her darling brother a lie then? She didn't know, she wanted to know so dreadfully so she resigned to keeping the girl safe until the time comes when they remember, together. Kissing her darling brother on the head she ran after that terrible, ugly, fragile girl and never returned. Oh she was just minutes too late to save her as well, her spraying blood and those passing screams choked Misty Lola and filled the spaces in between the streets._

 

_There was a shooting star that day, she hit the ground with a sickening thud and a scream, her spraying blood staining those memories and that skin a dark red. But Misty Lola didn't care, she didn't care at all. She would happily, happily trade her life for this woman's. After all, she was the only sure thing she had. So against smashed up lips, cracked and covered in blood she put her own, stained perfectly red with all the troubles in her lifetime. And Carly Nagisa didn't die that today, it was a miracle, as both magic and miracles do exist. With both eyes open, gray and clouded over the pieced back together Humpty Dumpty muttered underneath her breath,_

 

“ _Who are you?”_

 

_Misty Lola smiled, with tears clouding over her eyes._

 

“ _My name is Misty Lola, goodbye.”_

 

_And without another worthless word, Misty Lola died._

 

“ _Doo vhs't fgoj my, tny yim nxex lh; N wufmjd ng lfy: Nztsk sgn kol laft.”_


End file.
